Runaway
by Hearts.Pocky
Summary: [RS] Between terrible grades and an abusive mom, Sora can't take his life anymore. One day he decides that his best option is to run away. When he meets a withdrawn boy with an equally terrible history, Sora soon realizes that he will never be the same.
1. The Choice

**  
**Well, I meant to start this sooner but I kinda got sidetracked... it's going to be Shonen Ai, that means **boy/boy. **

If you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read this.

Also, this is AU. (Alternate Universe).  
AND, it's my first non-humor, and first Shonen Ai. Yay for me!

**Runaway**  
(Sora's POV)

Great. Just great. Today we got our math tests back, I got a D- AGAIN. Mom's going to go ballistic. I can't help it if I don't get straight As like she wants me to. All the kids in my class are so nosy that I can hardly even hear what's going on! Well, I have no after school clubs or anything, but now I wish I did. I don't want to go home. My mom is so strict and awful I can get in trouble for no reason, and I mean that literally. No wonder my dad left her when I was so young.

"Hey! Sora!" I hear my friend, Donald calling for me. As usual, he's with Goofy. (I wonder what possessed his parent to name him that.)

"Hey guys!" I shout back, trying to sound cheerful. Donald and Goofy run to me- I guess I forgot that we're supposed to walk home together after school...

"Why didn't you wait!" asked Donald. He's wearing a strange blue hat with zippers on it, and some white hair stuck out of it. He's wearing a blue shirt that looked like his hat and white pants. He's AWAYS angry. Also, he's 13; only one year younger than me.

"Sorry. I forgot." I mutter.

"That's okay!" says Goofy. He's much taller than Donald, and a little taller than me. He's not wearing the uniform-just an odd green hat, a green shirt and black pants. He and Donald get to have PE the last period of the day, and get to change into regular clothes then. Lucky. Anyway-he has black shoulder-length hair and he's ALWAYS happy. He's 15. (Are 15 year olds even ALLOWED to be happy? I thought that a perky 15 year old is a sign of the apocalypse.)

We finally get to my house and I swallow hard.

"Good luck Sora!" Shouts Goofy as he and Donald continue to their houses. It's creepy, sometimes it seems like he can read my mind.

I enter my house and my mom's waiting for me, with a scowl on her face.

"You're late!" She snaps.

"I had to wait for Donald and Goofy." I try to explain.

"No excuses!" She's glaring at me now. A bad sign. Without thinking I quickly hand her my test. I run to my room, but she yells for me to 'get my ass over there.' I sigh. I'm only 14! I'm not ready to die! She reads my score then slaps me and says things I don't want to repeat.

After what seemed like an hour, she finally sends me to my room. I can't take it anymore. I want to leave here, I want to find my dad.

He just disappeared one day and left only a note saying :

'I'm leaving this place, good-bye.'

Now, my dad's not a mean guy, from what I remember he was the best! But he would always fight my mom, and when I asked about it the next day he'd say that everything was fine. Until the day he left, I was only about 6 or 7 then. I miss him a lot.

So tomorrow, I'm leaving. I'm going to find my dad! I'll pack the things in my backpack then I won't come home after school. I might skip school altogether, even though my mom might catch me then. Because they'd call saying I wasn't there... I guess I still need to think it over.

I think I fell asleep while I was thinking, it's morning now. I have to think fast about how I'm going to do this, the bus will be here soon. So now I'm chanting 'Think, think, THINK!' to myself, but I know how I'm going to do this now.

The school day went by so slowly! But now I just ate my lunch, I'm walking to the office, holding my stomach. One of the ladies who works at the office is there

"What's wrong, honey?" She asks.

"I feel real sick..." I say. Okay,so I feel fine. I had cafeteria food today (mom's to lazy to make my lunch, and don't have time to ever make it myself.) Several other kids reported sick earlier in the week 'cause of the bad school food, so this lie's believable.

"I'll call your mom." She says.

"No!" I shout, she looks at me like I had a daisy growing out of my head. "My mom's not" cough "home, and she didn't tell me her" moan "work number. It's a" cough "short walk home, I'll be" groan "fine."

"Okay. Be careful, now."

I nod, collect my stuff and go. This'll be easy!


	2. Uh oh

Runaway

After a few minutes I get home and go up to my room. I sit on my bed an dump out my backpack. A bunch of books, a binder and loose papers spill onto the floor. I begin to fill my backpack with other things that I'll need for the road. Some spare clothes, the allowance I'd been saving for years... (okay, my mom just wouldn't let me spend any) things like that. I look at my clock, 1:07PM. I finish packing a few minutes later and walk to the door. Then, I freeze. I don't know why, I'm just standing there like time has stopped. I shake my head and walk out the door.

Now I'm breaking into a run, not even paying attention to where I'm going. I look at my surroundings, I know this place a little, this street has the theaters and candy shops and things like that. I smile as I remember that when we were real young, Donald, Goofy and I would come here.

I keep walking, and am soon unfamiliar with my surroundings. Where am I, anyway? I probably should have brought a map or something... oh well, what have maps ever done for me? So I keep walking anyway, eventually I can ask someone or something.

I wonder how long I've been out now, it seems to be late afternoon, my watch says it's about 4:00; but I'm not sure how far I am from home and I'm STILL lost. I see a store that's open, unlike the rest of these rest of these stores that have boards nailed on the doors and yellow 'CAUTION' tape surrounding them. It's 4:15 now, so school's out and I don't have to worry about people catching me. I walk in.

"Excuse me," I ask the man behind the counter "Where am I?"

"Huh?" he asks. He looks middle aged and wears small glasses "What are you doing out here anyway? You should head home before it gets dark, it gets dangerous in this area." Okay, that doesn't answer my question, but I'm curious about what he means by dangerous.

"How is it dangerous?"

"Gangs and thieves and people like that."

"Oh..." I swallow hard. "Why is this place still open? I mean, it looks like every other place is abandoned."

He almost smiles, but not quite "A few years back a kid ran away from home, he ended up here, had no money or food. Starved to death. Another kid got killed by a gang. Their bodies were found not too long ago. Me and a few friends decided to move our shops over here, so that wouldn't happen anymore."

"O-oh." Okay, I'm really nervous now. "D-do you have any maps?"

"Here you go." He hands me one I pay and am about to leave when I hear him call "Be careful now!"

I smile to myself. As I continue walking I look at my map. "Okay..." I mutter "I'm about...here." Looks like I've traveled farther than I thought! I smile again, oddly I feel a lot better than before.

But not for long.

Then sun's setting now, so I'm really hurrying, I should probably be more careful, I guess, because I'm not even looking at where I'm going while I'm jogging... but, hey, no one's out at this area at this hour. Right?

CRASH

Wrong. I'm now on the ground, having just crashed into something or, rather some_one_. I look up, towering above my I see a bunch of gangsters glaring at me.

"What are you doing here, punk?" one of them asks.


	3. Riku

Runaway  
chapter 3

"What are you doing here, punk?" One of them asks.

"Uh..." I all I can say now. What am I going to do?

"Well?" the same guy asks, all of the gangsters are VERY huge; bigger than me at least.

"Nothing, really." I manage to choke out. I can't show them I'm afraid, that'll only make them feel better about themselves. So I stood up again.

"Oh, really?" I'm guessing this guy's their leader, or at least the talker, but, then again what's the difference?

He punches me hard in the jaw. If I can get my brain to work again, I'll be able to block his attacks. Hopefully.

He starts punching me again, too fast to block... I know I need to think of something right now. I feel blood dripping down my arms and legs and now I know there's nothing I can do, I feel like an idiot. There's no place to run or hide, but I'm not going to do that, I'm stronger that that... now the others are joining in and I know that I have to do something before they kill me. What did I do to deserve this?

I close my eyes. I don't feel anymore blows, am I dead now? I open my eyes and the leader punches me in the stomach, sending me back to the ground. Then he steps on my chest. Are they going to leave now? Please... make them go away.

"Hey!" I hear another voice, I'm praying it's not another one of them. "What do you think you're doing?"

The pressure on my chest lightens and the gang directs their attention to the other boy. I manage to lift my head slightly and see they boy who stopped them. He has silver hair and aqua eyes; that's something you don't see everyday. He's wearing a leather jacket, and that's all I can see without lifting my head more, and it's painful enough as it is.

"Nothing." Replies another member. "What's it to you?" The silver haired punches the leader pretty hard, he falls to the ground and shouts in pain. Pretty impressive, the gang members are all bigger the silver haired. The leader and the other boy are fist fighting now, and the leader's losing. Losing real bad, I would cheer but it hurts just keeping my eyes open, I thought the pain was supposed to go down, not rise with every waking moment.

The gang leader is now beat and they all run away. The silver haired boy's walking toward me. Or... at least what's left of me. I hope he's not going to beat me up after what the lasts guys did. I'm dead for sure. The silver haired sits down next to me, his eyes are cold and emotionless, and I'mreally nervous now.

He puts me in a sitting position, which is hurting like hell, but there's nothing I can do about it. All I can do is moan. He rests my jaw in his gloved hand all I hear is "You'll be fine" before I black out...

I wake up earlythe next morning. The sun hasn't risen, but I just know it has to be at least 5:00 AM; I just have that feeling. How long have I been asleep for? I feel a little better, I can move again, but it still hurts a lot. I roll over on my other side, and see the boy from last night sleeping next to me.

The sun is rising now, it only seems to have been only about a half an hour. The other boy instantly wakes up and turns around facing me. For some reason I can feel my face and neck getting real warm, I hope I'm not blushing. He sits up. He's pretty muscular and is wearing jeans and yellow shirt, mostly covered by that leather jacket.

"So you're not dead." He said. He doesn't sound happy, or sad even, just thoughtful.

"Thanks for staying with me for the night." I say, he really doesn't seem to care that I'm trying to communicate with him, though.

"Sure." he says, and leaves it at that. I look down and see that I have bandages on my legs and arms.

"Did you help me after I--"

He nods slightly.

Well duh! Of course he helped me, who else is there? He must think I'm the stupidest thing on the planet now.

"My name's Sora." I say, trying to be polite.

"...So?" he asks. Is he trying to make me feel stupid?

"So what's you're name?" I ask

An awkward pause.

"Riku." He says expressionlessly.

Another awkward pause. I'm beginning to feel real out of place now.

"How old are you, anyway?" he asks "Ten? Eleven? Twelve?"

"I'm fourteen!" I say, I don't look that young do I?

"What are you doing out here anyway? You should be at home."

"I'm running away." I reply nonchalantly.

"A kid like you?" He asks, almost amused.

"Well, how old are _you_?"

"Fifteen." And he's calling ME a kid?

"We're a year apart...and you're calling me a kid...?" I ask

He looks at me. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are you headed?"

I look at the sky. "...I don't really know."

"You don't even know where you're going." He repeats.

I know I'm really blushing now. "Well...um..."

"You don't know where you're going, you don't know how to defend yourself...you should just go home before you wind up dead."

"I know how to defend myself..." I mutter.

"Well," he says "you were doing a great job last night."

"They caught me off guard...they were too fast." He nods, I can't tell whether he believes me or not.

"Well, lets get moving." He says out of no where

"Huh?" I ask "Both of us?"

"Yeah." He says in a "no-duh" tone.

"But I'm still hurt, shouldn't I rest a little more?" I don't care how pathetic I sound anymore. I AM IN PAIN.

"If you walk and move you'll feel better. Now let's go. Those guys who were beating you are such idiots, they'll be back soon enough."

"Okay."

I'm kind of glad I'm not traveling alone, but can I find a way to make Riku like me?


	4. Small Talk

Runaway

It's been what seems forever. It's still kind of early, I guess, it's just so quiet out. My legs are aching and I'm tired of walking, the pain from my bruises don't hurt all that much, but I feel like I'm going to pass out. Riku is dead quiet. He doesn't talk to me, I can hardly hear his footsteps when he walks, and he NEVER gets tired!

"So..." I say, trying to sound as friendly as humanly possible "Riku, are you getting tired? Shouldn't we stop for a little while?"

He keeps walking. Didn't he hear me?

"We've hardly traveled." he says "We should go further, then we'll rest."

How much longer is FURTHER?  
I sigh loudly.

It had to have been at LEAST an hour. He finally says we can rest and I collapse on the ground.

"So," I say. "Riku, where are we?"

"We're still in the area of that alley, really close, that's why we need to move fast." He replies.

"You're kidding... how LONG has it been?"

"Not very long."

I moan. I didn't know running away was going to be so tiring.

Riku goes and sits down against a wall, not real close to me. I sit up and scoot close to him and he doesn't seem to care at all.

"Erm...Riku..." I have a feeling I shouldn't talk to him at all but we can't travel together without communicating. "Were are you headed to?" He looks at me, making me feel uncomfortable, his eyes are so much colder than ice.

"I'm not headed anywhere." He replies. "I'll go where I want. When I find a nice place, maybe I'll stay there."

"If you don't know where you're going, why were you giving me a hard time about me not knowing were I'm going?" My sentence is all jumbled up. Why is Riku making me so nervous?

"I'm experienced...unlike YOU I know what I'm doing." He cringes then, as if he knows he said something wrong. "Let's go." He stands up and walks away and I follow close behind.

"Riku!" How could I forget? "Thanks for saving me earlier!" He avoids looking at me and says it was nothing. Shivers run down my spine. Why is he making me feel weird like this?

We finally reach a small town, a few houses and stores, not much at all.

"Keep a low profile. Don't talk to the people here or make eye contact." Riku finally says something!

"Why?" I ask.

"You'll find out."

I sigh again. Why does he have to be so mysterious? I don't even know if he likes me or anything...he would've ditched me by now if he didn't like me though, right? Eh...

"Riku," I ask "What do you mean by 'experience?'" He stops dead in his tracks. I made a BIG MISTAKE now. He turns to look at me, unsure of what to say, I guess...

"I hated my home...I ran away when I was thirteen...almost fourteen."

"What was wrong with it Riku?" Damn it! I shouldn't of asked that...

"Nothing, nevermind..."

"...You can tell me. You can tell me anything! But if you don't want to that's okay..."

"I don't."

I'm trying not to sound hurt at all when I say that it's "okay." What's his problem anyway? He doesn't have to be like...like what?

"You're lagging behind again!" Riku calls to me, I begin to feel warm again and run to his side. "You're just like every other kid who tries to run away."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, "Every kid gets to travel with a sexy gorgeous stranger?" DAMN! Why did I say that! Bad Sora! STUPID SORA!

He doesn't say anything. I think I really caught him off guard. Oh no. He turns back to look at me, now I'm blushing like a moron, and he's staring at me like I'm diseased.

"You think you know what you're doing," He says. His voice is soothing, he never seems to loose his cool. "...but you don't. You need to rely on others and have no clue what there are consequences of your every action."

"Like what?"

"Like...who have you told?"

"About what?" Does he always have to be vague? It's annoying.

"About running away."

"I didn't tell anyone!"

"Does anyone know that you've run away?"

"Well..." I start "There was this one guy bought a map from...before that gang came, but I didn't tell him I ran away or anything." He nods.

A few more hours pass by, neither one of us speaking. In the distance I hear sirens going off, Riku grabs my arm and runs behind a closed restaurant.

"What was that for?" I ask loudly. He remains silent and doesn't move at all. His hand is still on my arm and his body is pressed against mine pinning me to a wall, actually it feels good...NO! I can't think that way... Shoot, my hormones are just running wild...that's it.

"You know when you run away people notice you're gone?" He asks coldly. "They send police to look for you. It's amazing how far they travel sometimes."

Oh...shoot, why didn't I think of that?

"It looks like they weren't here for you, though." Thank God!

"I'm surprised that there aren't more police cars yet." I was spacing out and almost missed him talking to me. "Do your parents come home right after work?"

"Just my mom," I explain "I don't know where my dad is, I'm trying to find him. It will probably be days before my mom notices I'm gone. She doesn't care about me." He nods again.

A few more minutes pass before we start walking again.

"So, your mom doesn't care about you?" He asks, not a bit of worry in his voice.

"No," I reply "She yells at me a lot and says I'm worthless."

"I see." He doesn't sound interested at all.

"So... why did you run away that long ago? Why didn't you like your home?" Another awkward silence. I just HAD to ask!

Still silence. I feel awful about asking that, now.

"...I don't want to talk about it." He says quietly.

"I understand." I say just as quietly.

A few more hours in silence pass as we walk side by side, avoiding looking at each other. It seemsso weird now.

* * *

In the next chapter:

Sora and Riku get caught!

Riku tells Sora about his past!

The kiss scene! (Maybe.)

Crazy killer squirrels with rabies! (Not really)


	5. Caught, Escape!

Runaway

The sun is setting now, and neither of us have said anything. I don't want to break the silence, Riku seems so deep in thought, and I don't now what I'm supposed to say to to think of it, it did feel good when his body was pressed against mine...maybe he'll do it again... NO! What am I supposed to do? Say "Oh, Riku! Touch me!"? He'll think I'm retarded...okay, I need to get my mind off him.

It's gotten dark out now, and my eyes aren't used to the pitch dark yet; so I'm sticking real close to Riku. A few times I've bumped into him, or gotten "too close to him" and he'll start walking faster. I wonder how late it is now, I put my watch in my pocket, along with my map, and I'm too tired to get them.

"We should probably find some good place to get some rest for the night." says Riku. Thank goodness!

"Okay," I reply and yawn.

Once we find a nice a good place I collapse on the ground, I'm tired and I don't care if it's slightly uncomfortable. Riku lies down right next to me, back facing me. I'm sure he won't mind if I scoot a bit closer to him... He turns his head slightly to look at me for a few seconds and then just goes to sleep. And so do I...

The next morning, I wake up when the sun's rising again. I see that Riku's awake, too, and it looks like he's been up for a while. He's staring at sky, obviously lost in thought. I wonder what he's always thinking about?

Somewhere in the back of my head a voice is saying 'Maybe he's thinking about you!' but, Riku's not like that. Is he? I walk toward him (he moved a bit further than from where I was sleeping) and put my hand on his shoulder, which he quickly shakes off.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask

"Nothing that concerns you." He says, slightly bitterly.

"Fine, sorry."

"Come on." Riku says standing up.

"Now?" I ask "Can we rest a little more?"

He shakes his head.

"Okay, I'm coming." I say, grabbing my things and then catching back up with him. "Riku, I had a weird dream last night." I know he probably doesn't care, but I feel like this is important. "It was about my dad, and I think I know where he is know! I know where I want to go now!"

"Oh really?" He says, not a spark of interest in his voice. I don't want to tell him about my more vivid dream about him or rather us, I start blushing just thinking about it. What would he think of me then? I sigh rather loudly, why is this so hard? I know I can't be in love with him! We're boys. And he doesn't like me. Not in that way, not in anyway. AND I DON'T CARE.

... Though I keep telling myself that, though I keep trying to convince myself I don't care if he doesn't love me...I'm lying, aren't I? It hurts so bad. I know we've only known each other for two days, but can you blame me?

"Riku?" I ask, he looks at me and I think I'm blushing a bit "Nevermind..." Riku mutters something under his breath and ignores me for the next few hours.

Soon we get to another town, still pretty empty. More open stores and houses, but it still feels eerie. Riku talks to me more, which still isn't much, but it's progress. And when he talks to me, he isn't AS rude. It's been almost a week since I left home. I'm sure no one even knows I'm gone.

"Hey, Riku," I ask again, I won't chicken out this time "What do you think about guys...liking other guys?" He doesn't say anything... Is he suspicious? "Riku?" He just looks at me for a few seconds and shrugs his shoulders. "Do you thinks it's gross... or wrong?" Maybe I'll get a real answer this time.

"...I don't know." He says quietly. I don't understand him, is he upset with me?

In other news, I don't feel any pain from my bruises anymore, most of them have cleared up. And I can walk longer without having to rest, so that's pretty good.

"Riku," I ask "Where are we now?" He keeps walking and doesn't reply. "Are you mad at me?" Riku just shakes his head. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" I ask, annoyed. He shrugs "Maybe." Is all he says. Ugh.

Nothing happened at all today. The sun just set, and when we sleep I try to get close to Riku without him realizing I'm trying to do so. Tonight I fall asleep before he does...

I wake up again in the middle of the night, Riku's already fallen asleep, and he's not facing me. His skin is so pale it looks like he's dead. I poke him a few times and he rolls around. Now that he's facing me I can see his chest rising and falling when he breathes. I reach out to toy with his hair a little before I wake him up, I'd have so much explaining to do if he caught me. Heh.

-

Even about a week later,everything stays the same. We walk in silence and sometimes I ask Riku questions that he never answers. Everyday my stupid crush on him gets bigger, I wish I didn't like him! I groan.

"Hey, you okay back there?" Riku asks, by the tone of his voice it sounds like he's almost criticizing me somehow.

"Fine," I reply weakly. I'm not fine.

I don't need as much rest anymore, for I few days I'd been getting a good, long night's sleep. But now I wake up after I have dreams about Riku. "Riku..." I say quietly. Riku looks at me oddly, I think he heard me.

A few hours later we rest, then hours later we'll go to sleep. Then the day repeats. Sometimes we'll get to another town if we go faster than usual. Riku is still a complete mystery to me. He'll talk to me a bit more, but we never really talk, like have a real conversation. And he doesn't sound as cold when he talks to me, but he's anything but friendly.

Nothing happened all day, once again. The sun is setting again and finally Riku talks "What's wrong with you?" He asks. What's wrong with me? What wrong with me! He continues "You've been acting like a sick puppy since about two or three days ago..." Sick! Maybe lovesick! He doesn't know how I feel!... How could he?

"I'm fine." I reply "Really, I-I haven't been getting much sleep...that's all..." He nods, he stops and waits for me to catch up with him again. When I do he reaches into my pocket. I think my brain stopped working, his hand rubbed against my hip several times, and he pulls out my map and unfolds it. When he's done looking at it, he throws it at me.

"Come on, the sun's already set, we should get some sleep." He says. I can only nod slightly, I know he'll see me blushing even in the pitch black.

Once we get settled I fall asleep before him again, and then wake up after a strange dream. This time, though I know he wakes up somewhat easily, and it's risky, I put my arms around Riku's neck and dig my face in his back.. ...It feels really good, I wonder if he'll ever let me touch him when he's NOT sleeping. That sounded perverted didn't it? I sigh again before falling back asleep, still close that our bodies are almost touching.

It's another afternoon of walking in silence, I don't want to talk to him because a know I'll say something stupid. I have a strange feeling he's mad over something that I did, he's been extra quiet and won't even look at me anymore. ...Or maybe he's avoiding me because he feels the same way? No, that's not it, I did something wrong.

I don't know how long we've been walking anymore. For some reason today it seems like forever, maybe it's the awkward silence that makes it seem like Riku's not even here? I fall behind again, but Riku doesn't even tell me to hurry up like usual.

"Riku?" I ask quietly "Are you okay?" No answer, so I try again "Did I do something wrong?" Nothing, not even a nod. I sigh again. What did I do! Why does Riku hate me? Why can't I do anything right when I'm around him? (Which is always...) I. Want. Answers!

Once we get settled down for the night, a LOT earlier than usual, Riku still won't even acknowledge my existence. Riku, what's wrong with you?

Riku's laying down still not facing me and I don't know what to do! Why can't he just tell me what's wrong? I go to talk to him but he's already sleeping. He's been taking breaks all day today, also. I'm so damn worried about him! I lie closer to him than even the previous nights and try to fall asleep...

I wake up again in the middle of the night. Riku's still sleeping, but now he's facing me at least. I reach out to stroke his hair a bit again, it's become a habit to me almost. My hand is still on his hair when Riku, from no where GRABS my wrist really hard...

HE WAS AWAKE! WHAT!

"Um..." Think fast! "Good morning!" Oh that was weak. He begins glaring at me and it's really freaky. "R-Riku?"

"What do you think you're doing?" he snaps at me, still keeping his voice quiet, at least he's talking to me.

"I was...uh..." Great. Of course I go and get myself caught. "Riku, are you okay?" Maybe this'll work "It's no big deal."

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks again, impatiently.

"Riku..." What now? "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would bother you, I thought that--"

"You thought you can do whatever you want with me." He finishes

"No!" How could he think that!

"Then what?" he asks again "Just because I'm sleeping you think you can have your grimy hands all over me?"

"No! Riku just listen!" His grip on my wrist tighten and it feels like he's breaking it. He finally lets go eventually, I don't know what's wrong with him. How could something this small get him so upset? He scoots away from me and turns to his other side so he can't see me. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"Just. Don't. Touch me."

I get my hand off him and lay back down. I mutter "I'm really sorry, Riku..." before drifting back to sleep.

We're still in the nearly empty town. Population: Slim to nill. I feel like I'm going crazy, and it's Riku's fault, or is it my own? I don't love him...it's only a crush. I try to lie to myself again, but it's still not working.

"Come on," says Riku, "I'm going this way." Shoot! I almost missed him talking to me! He's so quiet... He turns a corner and I almost loose him; I run up to him and walk right next to him so I can never (almost) loose him again.

I hear sirens in the distance again, this time they're getting closer... no, it's not one, it's a lot. Riku grabs my arm again, and looks around for another place to go, but one of the cars drives in front of us, stopping before it even got close to hitting us. Riku is about to head the other way when the more cars surround us, Riku's skin is so pale it looks inhuman.

"Sora!" Shouts a voice I know. Stepping out of the back of one of the cars is...MOM! I start breathing harder as I see Donald and Goofy step out, too. Riku is getting nervous, too he looks like he's going to bolt any minute...well, not without me!

"Sora!" Shouts Goofy, as he and Donald run toward me, "Where were you?"

"I was..." I start, why should they know? "Why did you come here!"

"To knock some sense into you!" says Donald

"Go away!" I scream

"Not without y--" Goofy started, but stops once he saw Riku, who looks like he's ready to fight whoever comes near him.

"What's he doing with you?" asks Donald, glaring at Riku.

"Why do you care?"

"You've been hanging around him too much."

"What do you mean!" What's he talking about? How does he know Riku?

"He's a criminal!" He shouts "Don't you watch the news?"

"But Riku's not--" I don't watch the news, but I know Riku's not a criminal.

"He is!" Donald tries not to yell, "He really is! Now COME HOME!"

"NO!"

Soon my mom runs to the three of us.

"Why were you with that...that bitch!" She says, loud enough for Riku to hear.

"He's not--"

"Did that slut force you to leave?" She asks

"NO!" I shout "I left on my own will!" Then I run back in front of Riku. Wait, why is he still here?

Once the police get a good look at us, a few start walking toward me again. No, they aren't coming for me...they're coming for Riku... one of them grab one of his arms and the other takes his other arm and he starts struggling and threatening them.

"Riku!" I shout, "What's going on!" He just ignores me. I didn't expect an answer, anyway. Suddenly, Riku seems far away, now. Riku...

Mom snaps me out of my thoughts as she grabs my arm. Ouch.

"When we get home you are in HUGE trouble." She growls just loud enough for me to hear.

I finally get enough courage to stand up to her. "I'm not coming home."

She glares at me "Of course you are."

"No! I'm not! I'm never coming home! I want to be with Riku! I WANT TO FIND DAD!"

She squeezes my arm. "You are coming home. In one piece is a different issue." I HATE her. "You are NOT going to be near that whore!"

"Riku's not a whore!" I scream at her.

I somehow get my arm away from her and run to help Riku, but Goofy stops me.

"Sora," He says "You have to come home. You'll die out here." He looks like he's about to cry, I've never seen him sad before.

"But what about Riku...?" I ask "What about him?" I think I'm going to cry now too, damn it. He stops. It feels like everything has stopped.

"You love him, don't you?" He asks, for some reason, I really don't feel embarrassed. I force a smile, "I do. I really do." I guess I didn't notice Donald standing right next to me, too. "Sora, I didn't know that you were like that..."

"I'm not..." I try to explain "Well, Riku's the only guy that I've ever liked this much..." Goofy nods and Donald does, too. "I'm sorry guys."

"Go," Says Donald "Go be with him."

I've never seen Donald or Goofy like this before. I turn around to look at Riku, who kicks one of the police. He then lets go of one of Riku's arms so Riku turns and rips his arm from the other policeman's grasp.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you." I say before Riku grabs my arm and we run off, away from the police, away from my mom, away from everything. Before they completely vanish from sight I scream "I HATE YOU, MOM!"

How long have we been running for? I'm so exhausted that I want to collapse right now. He finally stops, and I see that the sun's setting again. We go behind a few back alleys and finally find one so hidden that no one can find us. Riku's really shaken up, he just sits against the wall with his legs against his chest and his arms around his legs. He rests his head on his knees, when I put my hand on his shoulder he jumps and looks at me.

"Riku," I say as calmly and seriously as I can "You need to tell me about your home. You need to tell me why the police are after you. You have to."

He looks at me sadly. I now notice that his aren't cold, but just so..._sad_.


	6. Riku's Past

****

Runaway

See? Here it is. Enjoy.

(Warning, disappointing kiss-scene)

~~~

He looks at me sadly. I now noticed that his aren't cold, but filled with pain and sorrow.

~~~

"Well..." He starts, while aiming his gaze toward the ground "For a few years, I lived with my grandparents. They were nice, I guess. One day, though they left. They said they were just going shopping. But they never came back. They left me. I was in second grade. *Second* As it turned out, they didn't want me so they *moved* without me. And eventually, I was kicked out of my own house. I was sitting on a bench near a park once, and some lady came and talked to me, she was probably around eighteen or twenty. She always helped me out, we were good friends. Until one day, she was hit by a car and was killed instantly. Soon, I was found starved and nearly frozen to death and I was put into a foster home. I don't know how, but they kids at school found out and never let me forget, not even for a moment. They'd follow me around calling me names." He looks at me for a split second before I nod, signaling for him to finish "The older kids would beat me up and spit at me." I get a bit closer to him and put my hand lightly on his shoulder, but he just shakes it off "I ran away from the foster home so many times, but I was always caught. Around the end of second grade, my aunt and uncle came and got me. I thought that I would be happy. But they just didn't care about me. I went a week without talking, and they didn't notice. Hell, I went three days without EATING. I stayed up in my room, either they didn't notice again, or they really didn't care about what happened to me. I couldn't stand it. I finally went to find my parents one year later. My uncle heard me leave my room, I don't know how he possibly could've, and tried to stop me. I wasn't going to let that happen, so I pushed him and he fell down the stairs. I left anyway, ignoring the fact that I sent my uncle to the hospital." He looks up and I nod again "I finally found my parents. My mom was.....mentally unstable and my dad was abusive. He drank and smoke and locked me in the closet when I misbehaved. After hitting me a few times, of course. Most of the time he'd lock me up so long that I'd BEG to come out." 

No words can even come out of my mouth, I just nod again.

"I still had to go to the same Hell of a school. The kids got worse, and...." He pauses for a moment "I left right after a horrible rumor spread about me. The kids started calling me 'stupid', 'trash', 'freak', 'slut'...and 'murderer.' My uncle died in the hospital because of *me* I had no place to go, so I wandered. I ran as far as I could away from that town. Eventually, I joined that gang that was beating you up when we met. But I left them because they were such assholes. A little later, they stole things and were drawing graffiti on the walls, then the police came and they ran away, dropping everything at my feet as they left. Of course, they police recognized me because I had been reported missing. A lot. I've run away from homes more times then I can count. Each time, stealing a bit of money from whoever's wallet so at least I could last before either I was caught, or I just gave up and went home." He pauses again, his voice getting a bit shaky "The murders that other gangs did after the last time I ran away, the vandalism, everything, was blamed on me."

"Riku," I start, I can't help him. I know that. "I-I am so sorry. If I had known..." If I had known, I would've made things worse. I didn't even realize it, but our faces are so close they're nearly touching....so I close the gap by kissing him.........

It wasn't even a kiss, more like our lips touching for a few seconds before he pulls away. I wonder how stupid he thinks I am now? Until, I don't know why, but we pull closer to each other and kiss. Really *kiss* I kiss his lips then kiss his neck. He seems to be enjoying it, so I begin to nibble slightly on his ear. He moans and I take that chance to connect our lips again and slip my tongue in his mouth. I reach my hand up his shirt, and that's when he pulls away. 

"Sora..." He says confused, as I start blushing insanely.

"I'm so sorry..." I say, panicked "Really, I am. I thought that somehow I'd make you feel better...I couldn't help myself..." Secretly, I hope he'll just press our lips together again so I won't keep babbling, but he just keeps staring at me, so that I feel like a bug under a magnify glass. 

Before I realize it, I put my lips on his again, hoping for another kiss...... I couldn't help myself! I swear...he tasted like raspberries and chocolate and mints... and his touch felt so cold but really soothing....... my God STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! Riku throws me to the ground just moments later, 

"Sex freak!" He says, pure anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Riku.." How did I let this happen? "I shouldn't have gone that far..." 

"You shouldn't have." He growls, as he turns to leave. I don't think he wants me to follow him this time. "Well?" he snaps "You're slowing me down!" Okay, I guess I *am* supposed to come. I run so I catch up with him, it's really hard to keep up, now, he walks so fast. 

"Riku," I ask "Could you walk a little slower?"

"Could *you* just walk a little faster?"

"Riku! I said I was sorry!" Mistake or not I'M SICK OF THIS! " WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He stops in his tracks and looks at me "I don't try to be like this." He says quietly

"Like what?" I ask just as quietly

"Like....the way I am now, I--"

"No," I interrupt "Don't say that. You're perfect. In every way."  
  
"You talk too much." He says weakly. 

"Riku? Do you need to rest?"  
  
"No....I'm fine..." Fine? 

"No," I say "You should rest." He glares at me but then nods. We find another place to rest, where he falls right asleep, and I fall asleep right next to him.

~~~~~~~

Riku sleeps in later then usual. I'm so bored I'm going insane.

"Hey," I whisper "Riku, wake up." He doesn't respond so I shake him a little "Wake up!" He stirs and tries to sit up, but has to lay back down again.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He grumbles. Suddenly, this reminds me of last night. 

"Riku? Do you want to rest more?" Riku looks more pale today, and he also looks completely exhausted. Riku nods and rolls on his other side and falls back asleep. A few hours later, Riku wakes up on his own. He looks a little better, but still not very good. "Come on, let's go." He says it so quietly I almost didn't hear him. 

~~~~

We've been traveling for about an hour and a half, but have hardly gotten anywhere. Riku is walking slow, clutching his stomach and swaying side to side. I'm really worried about him. What if he's really sick? What if I can't take care of him? What if there's nothing I can do? My thoughts are interrupted as a hear a 'thump' and I nearly trip over Riku's collapsed body.

~~~~ 

Gah. Sorry that was so short X.X;; But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the stuff I promised. Well, waiting anymore, thus, a very short, pathetic chapter. And about the kiss... IT'S BAD I KNOW! My first time writing a kiss scene (though I've read enough to make it at least half-decent X.X;;) plus I'm 11 and inexperienced. Don't shoot! Any questions or comments, feel free to email me or...something. 

Note to Cat- I just lied about my age. *shrug* They didn't really care. I doubt they even noticed.

R&R please


	7. The Flu

Runaway

"Riku!" I shout "Riku!" I run back to his side and kneel right next to him. "Are you alright?"

Riku doesn't respond, but instead tries to sit up (the keyword here being TRIES, by the way.) "No, Riku," I say "Lay down again...maybe we shouldn't travel today." He shakes his head and tries to get up again, but instead moves away from me and...throws...up...

Shit! What am I going to do!

"Riku?" I ask "Are you okay?" He groans. I guess not then. I sit down next to him and pull an empty trash can by his face. "If you need to do..._that_ again, use this okay?" I ask him. He nods. What do I usually do when I'm this sick? "Try to get some sleep, alright?" He nods again. Some people want to be left alone when they're sick, Riku is one of those people, probably. "Riku, do you want me to stay or leave?" I ask. He nods. What's THAT supposed to mean? "Do you want me to leave?" I ask

He reaches up and grabs my shirt "Stay with me..." he says.

I smile "Always." He looks at me strangely for a few more seconds and falls asleep.

I don't know how long it's been. Once in a while Riku wakes up for no reason and is up for a little while, or sometimes he wakes up just to throw up and goes back to sleep. I like it better when he wakes up for no reason. I stroke his hair gently and sigh. "If only you knew..." I say quietly.

"Knew what?" Riku asks weakly. Oh crap!

"Nothing!" I reply quickly "You need to get more sleep!"

"No..."

"Come ON Riku! Go to sleep!"

"No."

"If you don't sleep you won't get better!"

"Yes I will."

"You're so stubborn!" I say, frustrated

"Well you're a brat." He replies

"You don't mean that."

"I don't." I put his head on my lap and continue to stroke his hair resting my other hand on his chest.

"Cut it out.." I hear Riku mutter

"Make me." I say

"I will." He tries to get up again, but of course can't.

"Now go to sleep."

Riku sighs in defeat and goes back to sleep.

I think it's been an hour. My butt and legs are falling asleep but I don't want to get up and disturb Riku. Riku wakes up and starts throwing up in the trash can again, I'll just take this time to walk around a bit.

By the times a get back from (wherever I went) Riku's still hurling. Crap. This must be the sickest he's been all day! Crap-crap-crap...

And still...

Still...

Still...

SHIT! Still!

Gods, how long has it been? He's still sick and hurling.

Riku finally passes out, he's so exhausted so it's probably nothing to worry about. Right... Then why am I so scared? I _can't _take Riku to the hospital, I _can't _go to anyone for help. This is a _disaster. _What happens if Riku can't travel anymore? I get closer to Riku and slide one of my hands under his shirt (I'm not a pervert...) to feel his heartbeat. It's normal and that's comforting somehow.

Now that the worst is over, I wonder if Riku won't throw up anymore? Oh GOD I hope not. I won't be able to take it. I feel tugging on my shirt, Riku's up already?

"Riku?" I ask "Feeling any better?"

"Kind of." He replies.

"Riku? Do you think you'll...um...throw up anymore today?"

"No. Sora?"

"What?"

"Get your hand out of my shirt."

"Sorry!" I quickly get my hand out and start blushing. Thank God Riku doesn't notice.

I lay down next to Riku, but slightly higher so he rests his head under my chin and I put my arms around him gently. He puts his arms around my neck so I hug tighter. We both fall asleep that way.

I wake up just a while later, forgetting I have Riku in my arms and get up, causing Riku to wake up as well. He groans and I apologize for waking him.

"What..." He asks "Who are you?" What the heck? He doesn't remember me? "Sora?"

"Yeah." I say, what's going on?

"Oh..." He says and falls back asleep. I'm exhausted. I lay down next to him and sleep, too.

Crappy chapter. Bad chapter. Chapter deserves to die. I'll do better next time...

Thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter. x.x Sorry this took so long. I started this before winter break and I finished last night. X.x And I've been having major internet problems. 5 times in about a week and a half, the internet's been completely down. So happy late insert Holiday choice here and Happy New Year.


	8. Caught, escape! Again!

Runaway

"Oh..." He says and falls back asleep. I'm exhausted. I lay down next to him and sleep, too.

"Sora...get up..." I hear Riku say.

"Huh?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I see Riku kneeling right beside me, still slightly more pale than usual.

"We have to go now."

"Now?" Man, what time is it?

"Yes. Now. Let's get moving."

"Wait." I put my hand to his forehead, he still feels warmer than normal. "You--"

He interrupts "No. We have to go, we didn't travel yesterday." He pauses "I'm going. If you want to stay, that's just fine. I'll go without you." We both pause for a few minutes. Would Riku really go without me? I hate that thought, it scares me. I don't want to lose Riku! And I don't want him to be alone.

"I'm coming!" I reply quickly, "But there's one condition." He raises an eyebrow with a 'you've GOT to be kidding' look. "As soon as you start feeling bad or tired we rest. You HAVE to tell me when you don't feel good. We'll go to sleep early tonight, too." He doesn't look at me "Okay?"

"Whatever..." He mutters "Let's go.." We get up and start walking.

"Hey," I ask "What time is it?" He shrugs.

"Around five?" He guesses. Figures.

We walk in complete silence, until my stomach starts growling. I don't like having one meal (at the most) a day. Most of the time if we find a fast food place like McDonalds, Riku gives me a few dollars and tells me to go and order something cheap, like water and two orders large fries, or get something like a doughnut. Small and cheap. Oh well, not like I ever used to eat breakfast anyway. At home, my alarm clock broke and my mom wouldn't wake me up in time, so I hardly had ten minutes to get ready for school.

Riku and I start walking past a few houses, quietly as we can. No one in their right mind would be up at this hour, but we still have to be careful. Shoot, I'm falling behind. I run to catch up and walk side-by-side with Riku, who's staring at the ground, lost in thought. I put my hand gently on his shoulder and he shakes it off.

"Don't touch me!" He snaps quietly.

"Sorry..." I reply, shrugging. "Riku? Why won't you let me touch you?" He glares at me.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because..." Why DOES it matter? 'Oh I want to touch you because I LOVE you! ' I can't say that! "Because--" I'm interrupted as we walk by a house and about three dogs start barking loudly. Wow. Perfect timing!

The dogs start barking louder and the lights in some houses start turning on. Riku grabs my wrist and starts running away from the houses. Don't let us get caught...don't let us get caught...

We get far away from those dogs in a matter of minutes. The sun's rising now, I think it's around six or seven. I've kept up with Riku and notice that his face looked flushed and slightly more pale than a while ago.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." He says.

"You don't SOUND fine."

"I'm fine! Leave me alone..."

"Let's rest, and then I'll leave you alone. Alright?" He nods.

We find a good spot where we can't be found and sit against a brick wall. It's probably around eight now. Riku closes his eyes and just stays like that for a while. Is he sleeping? I smile as I scoot closer to him and toy with his hair. It's soft and silky between my fingers. When he stirs I'll stop. He won't even know.

"I said don't touch me!" He shouts suddenly. Alright then, he WASN'T sleeping. "What do you think you were doing! What part of 'No' don't you understand!"

"I--" I start, what am I going to do? I want to touch him because I love him and I'll go crazy if I don't touch him! "I'm sorry! I really am! I promise I won't touch you if you don't want me to anymore! It's just that...I really care about you and I..." He turns around so he can't see me. "Riku! I'm sorry!" I cry "I'm really sorry! Please Riku! Just listen to me! Please! Please..."

Riku looks at me for a few moments before turning around again (so he can't look at me) and takes of his jacket, revealing his muscular arms and bare shoulders. Now he starts taking...off... his...shirt... oh God... I can feel myself blushing and hope I won't drool.

He finishes taking his shirt off, welts and scars now visible on his back. I shift my gaze to three bright red scars that look like he was attacked by some large jungle cat. They're in that kind of "design" but it looks more like someone got him with... a...knife...

"That's why I don't like people touching me." Riku says quietly. "They... hurt me or touch me where they shouldn't even..."

"I'm so sorry, Riku," I say lightly tracing across the three bright scars, the rest look like they're healing or fading. "Do...do they still hurt?"

"No..." He pauses and says, almost panicked "Except those!" I emidietly remove my hand.

"What happened there anyway? Who did that to you?" Complete silence.

"My dad." He chokes out.

"Your DAD did this to you? Why? How could he?"

"It doesn't matter... Let's go." He pulls his shirt back on and starts walking.

We walk in complete silence. How could Riku's dad do something like that? I sigh and look at Riku for a few moments. What's he always thinking about? I wonder if he's thinking about his dad, he always looks so sad, so that makes sense. I guess... I look up at Riku and smile warmly.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing!" I reply quickly. He looks at me, puzzled for a few minutes, then stares at the ground.

"Riku?" I ask. He looks up. I hate when I do this. I don't even have anything to say. "What are you thinking about?" Nothing. "Is it about your dad?"

"Why would I be thinking about him?" He asks, almost suspiciously

"Well...you always looks so sad so I thought that might be because of him..." Silence. Again. Whoopee. "You know Riku," I add "You could let me help you. To try and make you feel better. I know that you've been through a lot but so have I! You and Donald and Goofy are the only people I've ever had. I'm always the one being picked on and the butt of every practical joke. I'm always known as the freak because I'm different! And if you'd just let me try and help you--"

"I don't need your help. There's no way you can help me. I don't need you. I don't need anybody!" He snaps.

"But Riku!" I start, but decide not to argue. Riku collapses on the ground, landing on his rear.

"Riku?" I ask. "You okay?" He just looks at me sadly. I look around and see that we're in an area where no one can see us and put my arms around Riku, holding him close to me, and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"It's not fair..." He murmurs.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Not fair..."

He stays quiet and still, I think he's asleep this time. I rub his back softly. I love you Riku...

Riku stirs a while later, still in my arms. This is the way it SHOULD be... Riku emidietly pulls away and says we have to go. I get up and start following him and pull my watch out of my pocket. 1:30.

"Riku?" I ask "Can we get something to eat?"

"There's a gas station ahead. We'll get something there." Riku replies.

1:34

We reach the gas station and walk into the little store-type place. It looks really cheap. All they really have are those microwavable burritos. Ew?

1:37

"How much are they?" I ask Riku quietly.

"Five dollars. Each."

"So..."

"We'll have to find somewhere else. We're running out of money. We really need to save it."

"But we're in the middle of nowhere! There won't be anything for miles!"

"Then...I guess we'll have to steal it..." Riku says. "I have a plan..."

Thank God for Riku. He always knows what to do.  
"Excuse me!" I say to the man behind the cash register "Some kid just stole my wallet!" I'm a bad liar...I can't do this... "Can you help me find him or see if he's still around? I really need help."

"Sure." We both walk out, leaving Riku alone inside the store. This has to work... A few minutes pass. "I don't see a trace of anyone." He says and walks back inside. Oh man is Riku ready yet? I look back at him through a window and he nods. No way it was THAT easy. He puts his hand on his ugly orange duffle bag, I guess they're in there. I walk in and meet with Riku. Riku avoids the man and doesn't let him see his face. His gorgeous face...Oh no... Gotta get back to reality.

"Thanks anyway." I say to the man. "I'll find it somehow." He looks at the back of Riku's head for a few moments and nods vaguely.

"Come on," Riku says hardly loud enough for even me to hear. (And I'm right next to him...) We both walk out and soon break into a run.

"Hey!" We hear the man shout behind us "Get back here!"

"Riku!" I pant "Does he know that we stole--"

"No," He replies, panting "I took them from the very bottom of the heater they were in. He had a bunch of old wanted signs on his desk... maybe he recognizes us?"

"What!"

"Well, I don't know if he recognizes you, but I've been on the wanted list for a while--you know that!"

"I know, I know!" I say, almost panicked "WHAT NOW!" I hear sirens in the distance, oh MAN he called the police. Riku pales even more and grabbing my arm runs faster. "Riku! Slow down! I can't run that fast! I'm gonna fall!"

"We can't stop, come ON!" Suddenly, Riku trips and falls on the ground, nearly taking me down with him.

"Riku!" I shout "Are you okay!" Riku curses under his breath and tries to get up.

"I think the bastard threw something at me..." He says. I look back, oh shoot, the man and the police aren't that far away. I help him up and we start running again. It's no use... they're to close and we're to slow... the police are running after us, if I didn't know any better I'd think they were the same ones as before. One of them shouts something at us, which I can't quite understand.

They're gaining on us, there's no way we can outrun them now. As fast as we are, they're much faster. What are we going to DO! Riku grabs my arm once again and we're actually able to outrun them! Thank God for Riku's speed.

We run as far away from the gas station as we can, and also manage to reach a new town. We run through a small crowd of people so the police can't find us.

"Riku?" I ask quietly "Is there any place to hide?"

"Look right over there," He replies, pointing toward some old warehouse or restaurant or something. "They won't look for us in an old abandoned place like that."

"Right." We sneak over and find a way in. It looks like it was a restaurant a long time ago, there are still tables and chairs, but the whole atmosphere is very, very creepy. I'm surprised they haven't torn this place down. I look at Riku, the back of his neck is bleeding...

"Riku..." I say "You're bleeding..."

"...And?" He asks, sounding sort of annoyed.

"And do you want me to...clean it up a bit?"

"No."

"But Riku...It's messy... and you can't get it yourself..."

"I don't care."

"But Riku--"

"I. Don't. CARE."

"But--but-- oh forget it..." I hear the door opening and voices...God no...it's the police again, isn't it? W-we didn't loose them...? Riku grabs my arm and we duck behind a counter.

"They're not here." Says a voice

"Of course they are. Where else could they hide?" Says a second.

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

"Shuttup!"

"What now?" I say I quietly as I can. Riku looks around for a second and signals me to follow him. We sneak into what seems like some kind of kitchen. Yep, this is definitely an old restaurant... I hear the second policeman cuss as he walks out with the first and they slam the door behind them. It looks like we're safe for now...

x.x;; Sorry these are talking so long. I'll start the next chapter tonight/this morning. It nearly midnight already. I'm still open for ideas, but I think I can probably take it from here. ;;; And I'm also sorry that these chapters have been a bit lacking, I'll try and make them better. I dunno, something doesn't seem right...and sorry for any errors.

And another thing- PLEASE review my other fic, Destati. It's self-insert story but will have RikuxSora hints in it, of course.

R&R please.


	9. Stormy Night

Runaway

Thanks to Cat of Darkness, Angel-White-Wings, kitty kat, RikuNghts, CLOud, Fallen angel of Darkness, Xiao, Minamotogirl, Princess of Mirrors, and Rinoki Rio!

Angel-White-Wings: Why is everyone suddenly changing their names?! Are they doing this just to CONFUSE me?! AHGHHH!...Um, yes, anyway, he's bleeding because of the thing the man threw at him. Whoot. I likey your idea. I SHALL STEAL IT! WHEE HEE HEE! ...Um...anyway....the moment I read your idea I got a great... (I'm trying not to say this word three times in a row but oh well) idea on how to make an idea of mine go along with that. o0;; That made no sense.

CLOud: I know! I can beat Riku's dad with...THE UGLY STICK! Riku's dad: Nuuuu!

And, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten so far on ANY of my fics! Thank you all soooo much! gets big tears and waves like Miss America

Update: I changed my name! TEEHEEHEE! get shot

Yep, this is definitely an old restaurant... I hear the second policeman cuss as he walks out with the first and they slam the door behind them. It looks like we're safe for now...

"Riku?" I say quietly "Should we go now?" Is he even listening to me? "Riku? ...Riku?" He won't look at me. He won't talk to me. He won't do anything. "Riku!" I say loudly enough for him to snap back to reality. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumps and turns to look at me.

"What?" He snaps.

"Are you okay?" Nothing. 

"...fine..." What am I thinking? Of course he's not okay. And he's never going to admit to me that he needs help because that's just the way he is. I really can't help feeling so sorry for him and how he's become. I mean, he wasn't always like this, he couldn't have been. There must have been a point in his life where he wasn't so miserable like this. Maybe... I wish I were there when he was growing up, I know that I could have at least done something to make him happier. We could have been friends. Unless... unless he's never trusted anyone ever no matter what..?... 

He thinks he can't trust anyone. He thinks we're all bad and trying to hurt him, doesn't he? I'm going to change all that. No matter what, he's going to learn to trust me.

"Riku, the police are gone now. We should rest for a while." Riku shakes his head and gets up to start walking. He looks like he's going to be sick. "Riku, this is stupid. We need to get some rest. YOU need some rest. Riku, I'm serious." He doesn't even look back at me. "Riku, cut it out! I know you can hear me and I'm sick of you pretending you can't! This is getting old Riku!" Riku keeps walking as he looks back at me.

"Huh?" He asks. I nearly fall over. 

"You weren't listening to me?"

He looks forward again and mumbles more to himself than me: "I didn't hear you talking..."

"Riku..." There has to be something wrong with him. ...Health wise, I mean. I know there's already something wrong with him in other ways. "Riku," This is going to sound stupid. "Are you listening now? Can you hear me? I'm talking to you right now." He almost seems amused as he says:

"Of course I hear you."

"Good." I don't even know what to say anymore, so I make it up as I go along. " Riku, I care about you... a lot." The look on his face is priceless; he knows exactly where I'm going with this. "And, I'm not stupid-"

"...I never said you were..." The tone of his voice is cold and uncaring, even though it always is, it seems weird this time... 

"Can I finish? Geez, Riku. I'm not clueless enough to just _not _know that there's something going on. What is it? You can't say it's nothing because you're lying. You're **always lying**. But you don't have to, please Riku, please. Just listen to me for once, I think that you're not resting enough after you've just been sick. The flu will come back and you can get really, really sick and we won't be able to go any further. I think that's what going on know, you're getting sick again and I know you're not stupid and you know all of this. But you're so _stubborn! _You can't...you can't get...used to having someone else around and one who cares for you so much! But Riku, if there's any reason you think you can't tell me if something's wrong I'm telling you now and again _you can trust me! _

"I want to be a part of you life...I want to be someone you feel like you can talk to and tell when you feel sad...I'm not giving up on you Riku! Please understand!"

Riku stops in his tracks, nearly making me crash into him. I make my voice as quiet as I can without whispering as I say his name. "Riku?"

"..."He takes a deep breath as he starts talking. "I don't need you." His voice is quiet and dangerously low. I've never heard him sound so angry.  
  
"W-what?"

"I don't need you to think you can take care of me like I'm some kind of ...weak little stray _animal. _I don't care about how much you think you _care. _I've never needed you. I'm sick of people like you. Trying to...pry their way into my life with their fake little concerns. I don't need _you._" He gets much louder as he says "I don't need anybody!"

Getting slightly angry I reply, "Quit acting like--"

"Like what?" He responds quickly, "I'm not acting. This is who I am..." No, it's not. It's not at all who he is. I saw what he was really like. The other night when he told me about his past...he seemed so vulnerable and so sad...but...that's who he is...or was. 

"Riku?" He starts walking again. "Riku...listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to get into your life like that...I mean, we hardly know each other and too much has happened to you to just...let someone else into your life like this. I'm sorry." (I'm still going to try though. He will learn to like me.)

"You should be." He says, and leaves it at that. Well....I was expecting a bit more than that. Of course, this is Riku.

"So...everything's fine between us?" I ask, "We're cool?" 

He shrugs, "Yeah. Sure."

I can't help but smile "Great!" As we keep walking my smile fades and the further we go I know this isn't a restaurant, but what is it then?

"Riku? What is this place? I thought it was a restaurant but..." We walk around a few corners when Riku finally answers "It's just some dumpy motel. If we have to, we'll stay here for a while. We'll have somewhere to sleep for once. Just look out a window next time we pass one. It's going to rain tonight. Hard." I manage to glimpse out the boards stuck on the nearest window. It's _black _outside.   
  
"Woah... Riku did you see how _dark _it is?! What time is it!?" 

"Late afternoon I'd guess," He replies " Still hungry? We can eat now." Of course at that moment my stomach growls loudly.

"Erm...yeah...I am," I say, embarrassed. I hate when my stomach does that. 

"Then we'll find a room we can break into."

"Break into--?" Before I finish my sentence he practically kicks down a door leading to a small room. "Ohh. Wow. Good job Riku."  
  
"Come on." 

Woah. Stepping into this room is like stepping into a black and white movie. There is _no _color at all in here. It's creepy and depressing. There's a broken lamp on a bedside table, the bed is against the wall, near a boarded-up window. When Riku sits on it something slips off the covers. I can't tell quite what it is. Riku picks it up and stares for a moment, completely puzzled when a look of shock takes over. I go and quietly sit next to him, trying to see what looks like a photo he's staring at. And right when I look, he pulls it away and shoves it deep into his pocket.

"Let's....let's just eat now."

"Okay!" When he gives me one of the burritos I unwrap the foil covering it and take a huge bite. It's so good...mostly because I'm so sick of fries and doughnuts. I finish in about five seconds, but Riku takes his time eating. I watch him closely, I don't know _why,_ it's not like it's anything interesting...

"_What?_" He asks, annoyed. I shake my head. ...But I can't quit staring....

He finishes most of it before staring at the last third of his burrito. "You want it?" He asks "I'm not hungry." He nearly shoves it in my face as I say "Sure!" I take it and devour it in less than three seconds.

After a while I speak up again, "Riku? I'm sorry about what my mom said about you..."

"I know." He says sharply, now interested in the photos again.

"Really, she had no excuse... she was terrible. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Look. It doesn't matter, I don't care. I'm used to being called those things."

"Of course..." Right now I'd do about anything to know what he's thinking right now. "Riku, can I see what you're holding?"  
  
"No!" He replies quickly. "No..."

"What are you holding?" I try again, "Can you give me a hint?"  
  
"Photo."   
  
What? "Huh? It's a photo? Of who? Do you know?"  
  
He says nothing. "I'm sorry if I upset you or anything, Riku." He slowly shakes his head. "So..." I think aloud "Hm..." Out of no where my stomach starts burning. I think, for once, I ate too much. "Oww..." I lay down on the bed and kick my legs a bit. Why doesn't the pain stoooppp....?? Riku just stares for a bit. Why isn't he helping!?

"Okay.." He starts "First, stop kicking your damned legs." I'll do whatever he says, he knows how to make the pain go away... "Lay down on your stomach...just rest. You'll be fine." ...It doesn't feel any better. At all. I grab his hand and squeeze it. Back when I was still at home I'd eat all the time but feel so awful afterwards. I was never able to stop that habit until Riku, because we can't eat too much because we don't have the money. My stomach still hurts. I'm such a wuss...heh...

ow...

Soon enough the pain dies away and Riku and I sit in silence, just listening to rain begin to fall.

"Riku, I need to tell you something..." I can't keep it in any longer or I'll explode. But I might lose his trust if I tell him what I feel... I LOVE you Riku! But... I can't say it. It won't come out. I'm making a mistake... And the way he's looking at me right now... "You know what? Nevermind. It wasn't that important anyway." Now he's looking at me as if he's deciding whether I really wanted him to know something or if I was just talking because I like the sound of my voice. 

At least I didn'ttell him though. It would've been the biggest mistake ever. It's just too soon isn't it? Riku's reaction would've been hilarious though... 

By nightfall the rain gets louder and the wind starts blowing hard. The windows shake and it sounds like this place is just going to collapse on us. I hate storms. The building shakes as thunder booms loudly and lightning flashes, lighting the whole room up. 

"Sounds like it's right above us..." Riku says "There's no use leaving, so we'll have to camp out here for the night." He pauses, "You stay in this room for the night; I'll be right next door."

"What?!" He's not staying with me? "Can't you stay in here? With me?" He gives me that 'You've got to be kidding' look. "Nevermind." 

"Look, I'm only next door. Knock if you need me." He takes his stuff and leaves. I hear him kick the next door then slam it shut. I wish Riku were staying in here... Another crash of thunder interrupts my thoughts. I burrow under the covers and close my eyes. Another crash or thunder. More lightning. It rains harder and the wind howls. ...Did I just hear a door slam? It's Riku right? Please just let it be Riku..

"Riku?"

Silence. It's so loud...how would he hear me? Slowly I inch toward the door and put my face against it. I hear talking. It's not Riku. 

"......not here...." A nervous voice.   
  
"Where else...." An Angry voice 

"Don't know where..."  
  
"Dumb kid and...."

"...Where's ....other..."

"Check thi...room..."

It's the police. Oh my God. Please don't let Riku get caught. They're right next door. PLEASE don't let them catch Riku...

"Shi...we forgot..."

"We need the....."

"L...s...go..."

"I...s.. twelve....late...come later..."

"NO. ....Su...re"

I can hear them leave. That was too close.

"Riku!" I call out. Another lightning flash. "RIKU!!" That's it...I run out of the room and into Riku's, nearly tackling him on the bed. I put my arms around him and blurt out "I hate storms I hate being alone in storms I hate creepy hotels The police are coming Sleep with me!"

He pushes me off him. "Calm down, it's just a storm." He's not even calm. I can tell by the tone of his voice. "The police won't find us. Go back to your room, I'll be right there." Nodding, I obey.

Back in "my room" I wait for Riku. What's _taking _so long? The whole place is creaking as the wind gets louder and stronger. This place is just going to collapse. I know it. It's pitch black everywhere and the only light comes from the lightning bolts. I jump and near hit the ceiling as the door opens. It's the police?   
  
"Okay. I'm here." Riku says. I let out a long breath.

"You scared me to death." 

"We need to get some sleep." He lays down on the bed and at the moment the window shatters, the glass just missing him. I run over to him, "Are you okay?!" Riku runs his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You're getting drenched." He points out. Of course I decide to stand right in front of the broken window.

"We need to move the bed. If the police are in here, or coming in here, we should move the bed against the door. Plus, we won't get wet that way. You need to help push the bed, come on."

"Right." He gets off and walks to the other side, and I do the same. The bed easily slides as we push it.

Riku pushes some pieces of broken glass off the bed lays down. "Take off your clothes before you get in bed."  
  
...What? What!? "**_What?!_**" I nearly shriek (and right after that lightning flashes and thunder booms. Oh the irony of it all.)

"If you stay in your wet clothes you'll catch cold. They'll be dry by morning. ...You can keep your boxers on though." 

"Right. Of course..." Not that I thought he meant anything else by that. Nope, not me... 

He just _stares _at me while I strip off my shirt and pants. This is so humiliating. I crawl into the bed under the covers, while he remains above them. It's big enough for both of us to have some space, but I scoot real close to Riku anyway. The thunder gets even louder, as the wind and the rain do too and the lightning gets brighter, lighting up the entire room so I can see every detail. ****_I hate storms._

I wrap my arms around Riku as we begin to hear the police again. But I feel so safe now... The police go right past us and into the room Riku was in before. We can't hear them at all after a while. Riku's arm wraps around me and I hug him tighter. This feels so right, like we're meant to be this way...

"Riku?" I say quietly, but so he can still hear me. 

"Huh?"  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"... ...Everything." 

He looks at me for a second with a puzzled expression. "Whatever..." Thunder booms. Riku begins counting "One...two...three..." Thunder booms, cutting him off. "One...two...three...four..."  
  
"Why are you counting?" I ask. He sighs.

  
  
"If you count you can tell how close the storm is. It's really close and will probably last all night... maybe most of the morning too, who knows? You just get to sleep." Riku sounds terrible. I think he's getting sick again....  
And how can I sleep during this? Riku begins to shiver and pulls me closer, and I begin to toy with his hair a bit. He shudders, but doesn't say anything... Everything's going to be okay.... 

-------

Hmm. This wasn't exactly how I planned it, but I like it anyway. I guess the end could've been better but...anyway!!! I'm trying to update more often, and I do work on these when I have spare time at school. I'll be gone on Monday through Friday because I'm going to camp with my homeroom, math and two other classes. Also, my family's been really busy because we've been getting new carpeting, so, we're taking everything out of my room so be glad I updated before the computer had to go. Rejoice!

I have another story in the works (I probably won't end up posting it though) and some other ideas have been in my head for a while I might eventually work on. Luckily they'd only be One Shots so it wouldn't effect the updates of this and DesTaTi. I'm working on Insane Asylum in a minute, too.

R&R, you know the drill.


	10. The police and a kind 'stranger'

**Runaway  
****chapter 10**

Riku sounds terrible. I think he's getting sick again...  
And how can I sleep during this? Riku begins to shiver and pulls me closer, and I begin to toy with his hair a bit. He shudders, but doesn't say anything... Everything's going to be okay...

When I wake up it's still dark and rainy. I wonder if it's still nighttime? I reach for my backpack and fish out my watch. Lightning lights up the room, just enough for me to glance at the time. It reads 2:30 AM. What time did we actually get to bed? Or fall asleep? The storm died down a little bit, but not too much.

It's **freezing **in here. The floor is all wet from the rain and it'll be impossible to fall back asleep. I slide back under the covers -they probably came off while I was sleeping- and turn around. Riku's arm is still around my waist. His eyes are slightly open, so I can't tell if he's sleeping.

"Riku?" I whisper in his ear "Are you awake?" He makes a tired groan and buries his head in my chest. I wrap my arms around him as I try to fall back asleep. It's too noisy...and, I admit, I'm kind of scared. What if the police are still here after all? What if something else bad happens? Like lightning hits this place? ...What will Riku do if he wakes up with us all cuddled up like this? Would he get angry? I mean, he started it, he put his arm around ME first. I let out a large breath, though it's impossible to hear over the rain and wind and thunder. It's a wonder we ever fell asleep in the first place. I move one arm under his neck, and rest my other hand on his hip. I feel something poking out of his pocket... It's the pictures!

How did I forget? I can look at them now! ...But what it Riku catches me? I want to see them so bad but I want Riku to trust me!

...I won't look at them yet, when Riku says no, I guess that will just have to mean no. (For now at least.)

Now I can't get my mind off the cold. That's when it occurs to me I'm still only in my boxers. Hey, at least my face is warm now... I pull the covers over my head, making everything pitch black, besides the occasional lightning bolt. Riku's face is warm and soft against my skin. I hold him tighter and drift back to sleep...

I wake up again at 5:45. Riku's now curled up in a ball, but still pressed against me. Not that we really have much space to move around... But he's really cute. I can at least tell the sum is rising, even though it's still somewhat dark and it's still raining. Just sprinkling now. It's nice and peaceful now. (And speaking of peaceful!) Riku looks really peaceful for once. Most of his hair is covering his face, his lips are slightly parted and I can hear him breathing. I push his hair behind his ear, carefully, so I don't wake him. He groans and turns, but doesn't open his eyes. I lay down and close my eyes for a moment.

Next thing I know Riku's shaking me and telling me to get up.

"Five more minutes..." I mutter rolling on my stomach. He blows out a large breath.

"If you don't get upright now I'll leave anyway. It's seven and I thought I heard the police." ...That does it. I shoot up from the bed so fast I feel dizzy now...

"I should probably change your bandages before we leave..." Riku murmurs.

"Okay." But aren't we supposed to be going?

"Sit down." He orders. I obey. This feel weird though, I'm just hoping he won't start ordering me around more than he does now. He quickly rips off the bandage on my left arm,

"Ow!" 

"Quiet!"

And pokes and rubs at the bruises before putting on a new bandage. He does the same with my other arm and stomach before pushing up the legs of my boxers and changes the bandages on my legs. Holy crap. Too much physical contact now...

"Hey?" Riku flicks my head. "Get your clothes on." Another command from "master Riku". I roll my eyes and, once again, do exactly as he says.

He slides the bed out of the way to the door and cautiously checks to make sure no one else is here and leads me out.

"Hurry up." Riku snaps, already ahead of me. "We need to get going." Soon enough we're out of the hotel/restaurant. Seeing the restaurant again was very creepy, the tables were overturned and the door was blown open... It's still sprinkling. The ground is muddy and there's junk all over the ground. It's hard running, so we just walk. I'm right behind him, I just hope he doesn't suddenly stop walking.

And of course that's when he just suddenly stops. He grabs his stomach and starts breathing hard. Is he still sick! This is unbelievable! It feels like he's been sick forever...

"Riku?" I ask quietly.

"Let's go." He growls.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"...No, really."

He snorts. "No, really," He says mockingly and walks faster.

"Riku?" I ask, sounding more whiney than I should've. "Please STOP! I'm really worried about you--"

"Shut up." He says simply.

We still hurry to get as far away from that hotel as we can. I have to wait for Riku every now and then, but that's fine with me. We haven't heard the police in a while, though I'm beginning to think Riku made that up.

"Are we far enough, Riku?" He shrugs.

"Probably." He pauses. "It doesn't mean we can just get lazy, the police have cars and can catch up easily, even through the mud or flooded roads..."

"...I like getting lazy."

"Tough."

I'm really bored already. How has Riku been able to do this every day for two years without going completely mad? ...He doesn't seen exactly sane, either.

"Riku? Are you at least feeling better than yesterday?" I'm not even sure anymore if I really mean it or if I'm only asking to bug him. Riku runs his fingers through his tangled hair before responding, "If you ask me how I'm feeling one more time, I will rip out your tongue, step on it and shove it down your shorts." He sounds serious, so I won't make a joke about it.

After about thirty minutes I speak up again, this time completely serious. "Do you trust me?" A few seconds pass and he doesn't say anything. I know he heard me, but he pretends he didn't so he can get out of answering. I know that means he doesn't trust me at all. You'll have to eventually, Riku...

It's kind of nice actually spending two days in the same place. We're in a busy part of this town now, and I can tell Riku's getting nervous. He looks like he's trying t make him self look smaller, but I'm surprised people aren't staring at him wonder what's the heck he's doing. I for one am glad there are a lot of people, if the police do catch up, (if they're not already long gone that is) it'll be harder to find us.

Eventually we reach a more quiet, sleepy part of town. Not as many people here. Riku really likes these type of places, he looks so much less nervous. I don't blame him, I'd hate people too if I had to go through what he did...

"Riku..?" He looks up. "What can I do to make you trust me?" He snorts and rolls his eyes. "I mean, there has to be some way!" I speak a bit faster, so he won't interrupt me by telling me to shut up again. "Like...in fourth grade. You see, an activity we had in PE was that we had to get a partner and one of us would be blindfolded and the other would lead the blindfolded partner so they wouldn't crash into a wall or anything." I think I might have said that too fast, but he looks intrigued now so I keep going. "We could always try something like that. Not _exactly _like that but, you know, just something to prove I won't hurt you." It takes him a moment to respond. 

"I don't need you." Oh no. This is going to lead to him getting real angry and yelling at me. "I don't need help." He turns to look at me but keeps walking. "I don't need help, don't need 'emotional support', or any of this crap you're feeding me and I don't need someone to 'lead me around'--" And he crashes into a wall. Well... apparently he DOES need me to help lead him around. "Riku, are you okay?" I ask, trying not to laugh, but it doesn't work. I burst out laughing, knowing Riku can't be too happy about it but I can't stop. It's too funny! Riku rubs his cheek and is blushing slightly, I offer a hand but he slaps it away.

"Riku?" He gets up and quickly starts walking. "Riku! Hey!" He' really fast, I have to jog to keep up with him. "Wait up!" We're side by side again. "Riku? I'm sorry I laughed!" His hair is in his face and he refuses to look at me, did I really embarrass him _that _much? "Oh, come on!"

I let myself fall behind again, I've given up on communicating with Riku. Some times it just feels like his head is just a slab of rock. The more we travel and the more quiet and angsty he gets... sometimes I want to hit him over the head with a brick.

Eventually he speaks up: "I think we can rest a little while now. We're probably safe." We've been safe for a while now. Riku's paranoid. Paranoid and crazy. The police aren't here and they won't find us. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Riku's paranoia, and I wonder if I'll eventually be like that. Or maybe he really did hear them? I just don't know.

But somehow I kind of like that about him.

We pick a nice, dry spot to rest. I immediately lay down, but Riku waits and sits a distance away from me.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask. He glances a me then shakes his head.

I wonder if anyone back home misses me. Donald and Goofy have to! They're my best friends! And I saw them not too long ago... But what about mom? Does she miss my at all? Have my classmates of teachers thought of me since I ran away? "Riku?" He looks up. "Do you ever miss anything about your home?" He sighs and curls up. He sets his head on his knees and thinks for a moment.

"Why would I miss anything about that place?" he says, surprisingly calm.

"I don't know." I reply shrugging, "But maybe they're something..." I don't even continue.

"Mom." He suddenly says.

"What?"

"Mom. And my seventh grade teacher, I guess. They were the only two people who didn't treat me like a reject." I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off.

"Let's go." And once again, we're off.

It's not very busy here, but it's also not empty. Some people stare at us as they pass by, and I don't blame them.

We pass by a diner, which luckily looks less dumpy than most of the other stores or restaurants here. There haven't even been fast food places, which means no breakfast, probably no lunch, but hopefully dinner.

"Riku?" I ask carefully. "I'm thirsty...can we get water of something from the diner?" He stops walking and eyes the building.

"We'll see how much a bottle will cost."

"Okay."

So we look through the windows to check to see how many people are here, not many, and walk in. There's a metal bucket filled with ice and water bottles. We walk up to the counter and he nudges me forward.

"Ask how much it costs." he mutters.

"How much does it cost?" I ask, he slaps his forehead. 

"How much does what cost?" Asks the man at the counter.

"The water bottles?"

"oh," He reaches under the counter and pulls out a sign and places it in front of the bucket. $1.50.

"$1.50" He reads it off for us. 

"Just for water? That's crazy...we can't afford--" I feel Riku glaring at me behind my back. I glance at him and...lo and behold he is.

"...Nevermind." Riku says, and says to me, quieter. "Let's go." The man behind the counter looks at Riku for a moment before speaking.

"No, just take it..." And he slides two water bottles toward us. "Free." I look at Riku and grin while taking one, but Riku hesitates. "Go ahead," He urges. Riku takes it a stuffs it in his bag.

"Let's _go_." He says quietly, nearly whispering.

"Why?" I say, just as quietly.

"Because..." He points out the window. ...Riku was right. He did hear the police. They're getting out of their car and starting to walk toward the door.

Oh. My. God. "What do we do!" I ask, a little too loud, earning an odd look from the man behind the counter, and one or two people eating.

"Come on." Says the man, leading us behind the counter and near the back of the store.

"Why are you helping us?" Asks Riku, in a voice just above a whisper. But before the man answers, we hear one of the police.

"Excuse me?" He calls from in front of the counter. 

"Don't say a word." The man says before walking to greet the police. Riku holds on to me and I can't even hear him breathing. I rest my head against his chest. It seems like hours, no, days pass before the man comes back telling us it's okay to come out.

"You're telling the truth, right?" Riku asks, pushing me away and standing up. 

"Why wouldn't I?" He asks, sounding truly confused.

"Nevermind." Riku replies, shaking his head.

"Thank you." I say as we leave. Riku gets ahead, and the man takes that chance to pull me aside.

"Hey," He says "Take care of Riku. Okay?" I don't question him, I don't ask who the he is or how he knows Riku.

"Thanks again..." I reply as I catch up with Riku. "And I will."

I will.

Ah! Finally done! I had writer's block while I was writing this and then I couldn't get my self to type it up. Then stupid "WhenUsave" Gave my a computer virus and I couldn't work on this in fear of loosing it. Grah. shakes fist I'll get off my lazy butt and get chapters up sooner, I promise. I hope no one looses interest in this... and I think I have Riku's POV ch. 1 already typed up. I need to check though.

R&R please.


	11. Hospital

Runaway

chapter **11**

I will... if he ever lets me. How can he stay this way?

It's tomorrow now...or yesterday's tomorrow or... now I've gone and confused myself. Great job, Sora!

We went to sleep shortly after the sun set so we could get an early rise today. I'd say it sort of worked.

Riku nearly had to drag me to get me up and moving... I don't know what time it is now. The sun just rose maybe an hour ago. It's so hot outside. How could it have been nearly a hurricane the other night and so hot now? I'm really thirsty...at least I won't be hungry, because for some reason the heat makes me lose my appetite. I guess it's a good thing. Less stress for Riku, he won't have to go get us much food... Come to think of it, he never eats. The few times we do get a meal, he ends up giving most of it to me. I wonder why...? I won't bother asking. He won't answer. He never answers...

"Riku?"

"What do you want?" his tone is sharp and angry-- maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night or something. I'll ask later then... whatever I was going to ask anyway.

"Nevermind. It was nothing." This happens a lot. I think Riku thinks that now I'm just trying to annoy him... but that's not it.

If I were trying to annoy him I'd ask how he is feeling today.

"Riku?" I ask again. "That kiss...a few days ago... did it mean anything to you?"... ... ...What? Where'd that come from?

He doesn't answer, and it's probably better that way.

We don't talk for the rest of the day. I wonder what's wrong with Riku now?

The sun's setting already. The day went by so fast, I can only hope that tomorrow goes fast , too. I'm getting so tired of all of this. I'm hungry and tired and it's hot and muggy. I think I'd rather have it be cold than hot and stuffy like this... It's completely miserable out. No one in their right mind is outside. Riku doesn't seem to care at _all. _He's just like some robot programmed to keep doing the same thing every. Single. Day.

It's really dark now. It's pretty late.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Right on cue, Riku.

I woke up kind of early today; it's cool, so the sun must have just risen. I dig through my pocket for my watch...it's 6:15. Really? It _is _cool, but hot for this early. Riku's still sleeping, but how? Usually he's trying to get me up by now!

"Riku?" I whisper. Nothing, so I try again. "Riku? Riiiku? Riku?" I rub his back (he, of course, isn't facing me) "Riku!" Nothing. God, I'm getting worried now. "Riku! Riku! GET UP!" Nothing. "RIKU!"

I grab on to his shoulders and get him to face me, he's sound asleep. "Riku...?" His hair is in his face and he's clutching onto his arm. Oh God, what if he's really hurt? But how would he be? No one did anything to him...he's not diseased...than what...? I tug on his jacket and completely tug it off.

Once it's off I set it aside and look at Riku's arm. ...It's bleeding really badly. Oh no...should I get him to a hospital? But what if we get caught? But what if Riku's really hurt?

There's a hospital up ahead.

Before I know what's happening I bolt off running and plow through the doors. Everyone's staring at me now. Great. I explain what happening and we eventually get Riku some help.

...  
I'm in a waiting room now; the nurses won't let me in to see Riku. Oh man, it so hard waiting. I want to know what's happening! Riku... God, what happened? I want you to be okay, I really like you...

A whole hour passes before one of the nurses come over. 

"Your friend's ready to see you..."

"Sora." I fill in for her. "Is Riku okay?"

"He's fine." She smiles. "Do you want to see him?"

I nod rapidly and she giggles softly. She leads me in to Riku's room and says "I think he's sleeping now. He needs a** lot **of rest."

"Okay, okay."

I walk in and she leaves us alone.

"Riku?" I ask quietly. He's sleeping. He's propped up on pillows and his chin is kind of resting on his shoulder. His hair is all over and his lips are slightly parted. He's still clutching his arm. He looks really peaceful. (And cute!) I don't want to wake him up, so I pull up a chair next to the bed and just watch him sleep. His fingers twitch a little and he frowns. I wonder what he's dreaming about?

I sigh and push some hair behind his ear, and that wakes him up.

"Huh?" He sits up and rubs his eyes. He has one of those hospital gowns on, but I can tell he still has his jeans on underneath. His jacket is on the table next to him and he has bandages on his arm.

"Riku?" He's picking at the bandage.

"Hmm...?" 

"...What happened?" He doesn't say anything. "I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't get up.. and you were bleeding...so..." He rests his chin in his hands and thinks for a minute. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again. He doesn't say anything.

Damn.

"Riku, please, tell me what happened. I want to know!" Nothing. "You don't have to right now, because you need your rest and all, but I really do want to know." Complete silence.

"I did it." He speaks suddenly, and it startles me.

"...Um... what?" He points to the scar under the bandage.

"I did that."

"On _purpose_?" He nods. He did that on purpose...? Why...? Why would he hurt himself like that!

"So? Why would you care?" He sounds again.

"Because I like you. You know that." He doesn't respond to that. "Why did you do it..?"

"Why do you have to know?" I fiddle with my fingers for a moment.

"I was just wondering. That's all. Have you done it before...?"

He slides down under the covers.

"Are you ever going to talk about it, Riku? I really want to know, I care about you."

"Go away."

"Whatever, Riku." Great. Now he's mad at me. Once again, great job Sora.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." He says from under the covers, five minutes later. His voice is muffled, but I can still understand him.

"You weren't?"

"No."

"What were you doing then?"

He pulls the covers back down and slowly set his head on the pillows. He shrugs before replying.

"Relaxing." Relaxing!

"How is that _relaxing_?" He shrugs. 

"I used to do it all the time..." He's really quiet. "I wanted to do it again to see how it felt. I guess I just cut myself to deep..."

"But why? Why did you want to do it at all...? When did you start...-" I'm interrupted by someone coming in, it's the nurse from before.

She looks at Riku and smiles. "Oh, you're awake." Riku eyes her suspiciously. "You were sleeping for a while, you know." Riku doesn't say anything. "You could have bled to death." She sounds a little more serious. "You were cut pretty deep. I'll have to give you a shot, too, because you--" At the mention of the word "shot" Riku turns white.

"No." He says.

"Pardon?" She sounds surprised.

"No." He's stern and stubborn. What's his problem? I can be squeamish, but what's so scary about the shot?

"Please just cooperate--" She takes his arm, about to give him that shot and he slaps her hand away and she drops it. She tries again, "Listen, it's for your own health--"

"No."

"It it'll only hurt for a momen--"

"No!" He's angry now. Gods, what's WRONG with him? She sighs.

"Fine." And walks away. Riku slides back down and buries his face in a pillow.

"What's so bad about a shot, Riku?" He doesn't say anything.

A while later the nurse (I need to find out her name or something) comes over. 

"Sora?" She says with her voice lowered, I think Riku's sleeping again. "It's very important the your friend has that shot. Okay? You can talk him through it, or something."

"He doesn't listen to me."

"It's _very important._" She sighs.

"I understand that. _He doesn't listen to me!_" She thinks for a moment and sighs.

"You thirsty? I could get you both some drinks or something."

"Okay!" I smile and she leaves. She (insert name here) comes back in a minute with two cups of water.

"The one in the blue cup is your friend's. Okay?" Does she even know Riku's name? "We put something in there to make him less panicked when we give him the shot." She's kind of dumbing down what she really means. She's drugging him. "Please. This is imp--"

"Fine." She's nice and all, but a little annoying.

She's not wearing a name tag, either.

Pretty soon she leaves us alone again. I shake Riku to get him up.

"Hey Riku, drink this." I hand him the drink in the blue cup. He rubs his eyes and sits up.

"Hold on..." He says quietly. He stretches and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Tired?" He nods. "Thirsty?"

"Sure." I hand him the drink and he finishes it in like, 3 seconds.

"So, Riku?" I ask "Why are you afraid of getting a shot?"

"I'm not afraid." Riku snaps.

"Okay, then. Sorry."

"Whatever." Suddenly he blinks and looks confused.

"What's wrong Riku?"

"I...I don't know." He blinks again, and now looks really dizzy. _What did they put in his drink! _He sighs and slides down under the covers again. His face peeks out from the sheets and it's really kind of cute.

"Are you okay...?" He nods and hugs one of the pillows. Dear God. He looks _drunk_ now. 

"You...you're very nice." He goes under the covers again and his head peaks out the top and he's propped up by the pillows again.

"Um...thanks Riku."

"Mmm." He closes his eyes and just looks so _peaceful._ ...I wonder...if this would be a good time to tell him--

"Hey?" The nurse is back, with the needle. Riku's eyes widen and he knows what's coming. The drug isn't going to help at all.

"Riku?" I put my hand on his shoulder, he's real tense.

"Okay," She smiles. "Now let's try this again." She takes his arm and has the needle and inch above his skin, before he slaps her.

"No!" He shouts it now. Suddenly he has his arms around me and his face is buried in my chest. Riku...? What's wrong? He's chanting it now: 'no...no...no...' She takes hold of his arm again and sinks it into his skin...and just like that it's over. He keeps panicking until he goes completely limp in my arms; he fell asleep.

Poor Riku. Poor, poor Riku. I set him back in the bed and let him sleep.

After a few hours he wakes up. He stares at the ground and doesn't say a word. There's no emotion on his face. Poor Riku.

"Hey Riku." I say quietly. "You feeling better?"

"What do you think!"

"I'm sorry, Riku." A doctor comes in next, and hands Riku and small jar with pills inside.

"Take these twice a day, one after breakfast and one after dinner." ...What? Clearly Riku and the doctor have met before, before I was let in the room. "It's real important, so you need to make sure you take it." He turns to face me. "remind him to take these everyday." Of course. Riku won't listen. "Now, you can come back here if you ever feel the need to..." He trails off, but we all know what he means.

Poor Riku.

* * *

I could've done better on the last half, I'll probably re-write that part later.

See Gia? I told you I'd get it done this weekend.


	12. No Escape and Riku's gone crazy

Runaway  
chapter 12

I wish Riku could at least open up a little more. I think his depression's spreading. He's changing into his shirt and jacket now, so I'm waiting outside. He's taking a while. 

"You almost ready?" I ask, knocking on the door. He suddenly opens it, making me fall over. "What took so long?" Was he cutting again...? He looks down at the ground and doesn't say a word. I nearly leave without my backpack, so I rush in to get it real quick.

The pictures are on the table beside the bed. I grab them and stuff them in my pocket.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask when I catch up with Riku again, "Riku...?"

"Just _shut up_!" He nearly shouts, then tries to hide from the looks people are giving us.

"Sorry." We walk out and don't say anything. Riku throws the bottle of pills behind him carelessly muttering something about "stupid doctors." I pick it up and shove it in my backpack.  
"Riku?" He looks...weird. "What's wrong?"

Sirens. Oh, this is getting ridiculous.

The cars are pulling up. Lots of them.

God _no._

Riku's expressionless and we're SURROUNDED. Of course. The day I'm not worried... The day Riku has to go to the hospital... The police are stepping out of their cars and there's no where to run.

This is terrible.

My heart's racing and my head is pounding. What are we going to do? I don't want to get arrested. But it's not like we have a choice! What now!

"Riku..." I mutter. But it's too late now. They search through our things while we're locked up in a police car. I'm not going to cry, and I'm not going to freak out. I have to be strong...

Riku looks like he's going to pass out. His eyes are closed and I think he's hyperventilating. His face is pressed against the window. Poor Riku.

"You know, things are going to be okay." I say softly. He shakes his head once, slowly. I'm more concerned about comforting Riku than anything else right now. I need to be mature for him.

"Come on, we'll get out of this. We always do." He glances at me and I smile. "Sure!" My voice is shaking. "We can get through this. Trust me."

Oh _shit._

The car is starting. ...That's all... God, that freaked me out. I reach over to Riku and stroke his face with the back of my hand. "I'm scared too." I say quietly.

"I'm not scared."

Yes you are. Quit lying about it.

"It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not."

"I mean, you're only human..."

"I'm...not...scared."

"Fine, you're not scared."

"Quit it." He sounds like he's going to have a breakdown. My stomach is lurching and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Riku looks like he already has. I stroke his hair softly and he doesn't protest.

That scares me.

The rest of the ride is completely silent.

It's maybe ten minutes later, and we're at the police station. They make us give them our shoelaces and watches, but for some reason let us have our stuff. Maybe that's because they already looked through it. I don't know. As they lead us to a jail cell Riku trips and shouts out in pain. He limps the rest of the way.

They lock us in an empty jail cell and I have to keep myself from freaking out. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"Riku?" I ask "You okay?" I don't expect him to answer and he doesn't. "What's wrong with your foot?" He looks up at me and I sit next to him. He takes off his shoe and he's been _bleeding. _There's this big, deep cut on his foot. He reaches out of his shoes and pulls out a knife. Oh God.

"You...you didn't do that on purpose..." It sounds like I was commanding him. "Did you?" He shakes his head. Okay...okay... that's good. "Then we should get that cleaned up, huh?"

"I'll do it myself." Riku chokes out. He does. One of the policemen comes up.

"I'll need your phone numbers to tell your parents you're safe, and where you are."

Riku looks like hell.

"We can't call my mom!" I protest. "Why do you think I'm running AWAY from her! And Riku-- you can't make him have to go back, please, we didn't do anything wrong! We just--" He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I need the number. Sora, right?" I nod miserably. I give up. I give up.

I give him the number and he nods to make the phone call.

I can't be strong.

I can't be mature.

I can't do this anymore.

"Riku," I ask, panicked. "What do we do now? What do we do now!" The man comes back and asks for Riku. He doesn't say a word. "I need the number." Still says nothing. "Now listen--"

Riku reaches an all-time low. He gives them the number.

I can't believe it. He sounds so _miserable. _He could have just sat there not saying anything! Why did he do that!

"Riku?" God no. I think he's gonna _cry._

...He doesn't though... 

We overhear one of the policemen talking on the phone.

"Hello. Yes...yes...we've found him. Sora's fine. Okay. So you'll be here soon? Alright. Goodbye."

And a few moments later: "...Hello?

Yes, I'm calling from a police station near.." He says some names I can't understand, so I get up closer to the bars to hear.

"It's about your son, Riku." There's a short pause. "Yes, he's here. What's that?" A longer pause. "Yes but-- Yes sir, I understand that. No, we will keep him here until you-- Oh. I--I understand. Good day to you too." He hangs up.

"What'd he say?" Asks a different guy.

"He said he ran away on his own and he can just come back on his own, too." He sighs.

"Oh man."

"Yeah. He said if the kid wanted to leave so bad, he didn't care. Disowned the kid."

I look back at Riku, his head buried in his arms. Maybe he didn't hear.

Who am I kidding? He heard the whole thing. I walk over to him, and kneel down next to him.

"Hey Riku..." I push his hair behind his ear. "Just ignore that. I like having you around. I like you a lot." 

"Just. Go. Away." He says shaking in anger. "Just. Fucking. Go. Away."

"Riku..."

"I don't care about what you think. I just want you to shut up and quit talking to me."

I am making everything worse. Now I want to cry.

I bet my mom'll come soon. Good Lord. Riku's to angry for me to tell him how I feel so if my mom takes me home then he'll never know and I will never see him again.

Man.

"Riku, I don't want to go." I don't care how childish I sound right now. "I'd rather stay here." Riku sighs and collects himself, just like that.

"We're getting out of here." He says.

"How?" He takes his knife and holds it to my throat.

OhmyGod. What the hell...?

"This is how."

* * *

Nice change of pace: Riku gone mad! Yeah...I think it's kind of short. Just like... well, i can't think of anything funny to say. :P I'm not funny.

I drew some Runaway pictures. Methinks I need to get them on my computer soon.


	13. Leaving so soon and Stupid meds

**Runaway**  
**chapter 13**

I don't know how long we've been like this or why the police haven't noticed yet. The knife is pressed against my neck, but not enough to draw blood. I close my eyes and it's getting hard to breathe. Riku wouldn't hurt me.

Would he?

"Riku--" I gasp. "Please, listen--"

I'm bleeding now. Just a little, but...oh God. He wouldn't do anything more right?

"Don't hurt me..." It comes out rushed and panicked and squeaky.

His arm is around my waist and I can't move.

I go limp in his arms.

I can't believe I fainted.

I'm on one of the beds right now. It's so incredibly uncomfortable, but I don't want to get up. I just want to sleep until the world ends. I listen closely to...everything. No loud noises, no yelling. Must mean my mom's not here.

Good.

I sit up and look around. Riku's curled up in the corner, facing the wall. His hair's messed up and he's shaking again. I go over and sit next to him.

"Hey." I say softly. He rests his head against the wall and slowly lifts it again. He then hits it against the wall.

What is he _doing?_

"_Riku!_ What the Hell!" He rubs his head and shrugs.

"I don't know." He shrugs again and looks away. I don't care if he gets angry right now, but I pull him close to me and gently press his head so that it's resting against my chest.

We just stay like that for a while until he speaks up.

"We still need to find a way to get out before our parents sho---" Suddenly I hear someone... someone really loud. No. No. No. No... It can't be my mom. Not _now. _we hold onto each other tighter and Riku is nearly digging his face in my chest. We breathe slower and quieter and stay completely still.

Ha, yeah. Maybe if we don't move she won't see us.

"My dad's going to come..." Riku says quietly. "He said he won't but I bet he will..." I hold on tighter.

"I'm going to let him take you back there if he comes, okay?" I feel like a parent with a kid who thinks the boogeyman is coming.

"We have to get out of here. How, Riku?" Why am I asking him? He's scared! He probably can't even think straight. He lets out a long breath and shakes his head.

"Hold on," He says, standing up. He walks over to the bars and starts making a huge racket.

"Riku...?" He gets their attention at least. I see what he's up to now, but I still feel nervous when he holds the knife to my throat and pulls me in front of him like a hostage.

"Hey!" He shouts, finally getting the police to come over. "Hey!" He shouts louder. He kicks at the bars, still shouting. "Open up the damned door!" They look at each other for a moment before doing what he says.

God, we're getting out. We haven't been here for 24 hours and we're getting out! He walks backwards, out the cell, down the hall, and outside.

If he trips, I'm dead.

Aw, man. I'm freaking myself out. But Riku- he's being careful, he wouldn't do anything like this without being completely sure we wouldn't have an... accident. Right? I'm breathing hard now, Riku's yelling things at the police I can't understand. However, I _can_ understand "Don't come any closer" and "I'll really kill him." but that's all. He's breathing really hard. I close my eyes when he stands still, the police coming closer, step by step.

"I'll kill him..." he gasps "I'll kill him..." He swallows hard before continuing. "Don't come any closer. One more step and his head's gonna be on the ground." The knife's really not THAT big, but, okay. He steps further and further back until they're almost out of sight.

I can't believe it. We just did the impossible. He shoves the knife in his bag and utters one word: "Run."

And we do.

Let's see: early morning Riku was taken to the hospital, so we must have gotten out early afternoon or so, we were arrested an in jail all day and the sun is setting right now.

Today has been way too busy. I'm exhausted but we have to keep going...

We're just walking now; and the sun set a few minutes ago. I walk along just staring at the ground. The small towns are pretty much gone, so there's just a long stretch of road. No where to hide if the police find us again-- but is that really a huge problem now? We got out once and we could do it again.

I put my hands into my pockets and catch up with Riku. Hm? There's something... the photos. I almost forgot about those... Hm. I'll ask Riku about those... later.

It's sort of nice, in a weird way. No houses, no people, no anything. Just me and Riku.

"You going to be okay, Riku?" He doesn't say anything. I wonder if he just feels awkward from a few hours ago, or early this morning at the hospital or something.

Speaking of which... I almost forgot about the medication. What am I supposed to do? Do I make him take it or just throw it out? There's enough light for me to read the label. If I hold it at an angle. Three inches away from my face. So...he has to take about five in the morning and at night.

Now, this could really help. if Riku just takes it...maybe he'll just be more _human_. But if I make him take them, he'll be pissed either way, right?

I'm screwed. Screwed, screwed, screwed.

"Riku?" I ask. This is probably a bad time... oh well... "It's kind of late...you think you should take the pills the doctor gave you?"

"I threw those out." He answers quickly.

"...I have them..." I reply.

"What!" He turns around.

"Don't get mad Riku- it's just that I think it could help you. I mean, he wouldn't give it to you unless he thought it would really help. I think you should at least take them once, just to see if it _does _help. I just think it'd be better for you to not be depressed, not be angry. Just... "

"Normal?" He answers,

"Yeah! Normal..."

"Well," he snaps "I'm _not _normal. And what the hell does some crackpot doctor know anyway!" I shrug.

"Have it your way." He glares at me.

A few...what? Hours? later he says we should get to sleep. We'll be waking up real early tomorrow.

It feels like I just fell asleep, but now it's already time to get up. According to my watch, it's 5:50AM. I don't argue, or refuse to get up. I just do it.

"Hey Riku?" I ask. I have the pill jar in my hand, but only because I never put them back in my backpack.

"I'm not taking the pills."

"That not what I was going to say."

"..." I think I got him there. "I don't care." This is frustrating. Cut it out Riku, I haven't done anything to you. I want to say that, but I don't.

Aw man. I guess I should give the photos back to Riku now, huh? I take them out of my pocket, but can't help glancing at them for a moment.

Staring at them for a moment. Okay, first one: White haired woman in a hospital room holding a baby. It's not... it can't... Riku's mom? No way. I look on the back, no name, but a date. The handwriting is the incredibly long and skinny kind. I can't read it. Second one. The same woman, a tall, slim, dark haired man, holding a little kid. ...It's Riku. It has to be. He has the pale skin and hair and no one else has those color eyes. The third, and last one is a wedding picture. The man in a nice suit, the woman in a fancy dress and a veil. The dress looks more like a prom dress than a wedding dress, though. They're sitting at a table, Riku (maybe like...two or three) with a small chunk of white cake in his hand. ...And on his face. ...And even a little in his hair.

That's so cute. I have to keep from laughing or even squealing. (Hey, I'm not that girly...) I turn them over like I never looked.

"Riku? You almost forgot your pictures. I picked them up, but didn't really think of it until now..." He takes them back. ...He believed me. I'm glad that he doesn't know that I looked, but I still feel awful for lying to him. Well, if I tell him, he'd probably kill me, so I guess it's better this way.

Nothing else happens for the rest of the day.

We went to sleep early last night, so we're up extra early today. Riku seems cranky and upset.

"Riku?"

"What the hell do you want?"

I sigh in frustration.

"Take the pills."

"No. Never." Okay, that's enough. I'm going to win this argument. I pour some pills in my hand. I got eight so I put some back, and shove them in his mouth, forcing him to swallow. He has a murderous expression on his face. He's too mad to even say anything, so he just turns and walks faster.

I don't say anything or touch him or anything. He's pretty mad, I don't want to make it worse.

Just an hour or so later, he's barely dragging along. He looks exhausted. His hair is messed up and he looks like a zombie...

"Are you okay, Riku?" He's so spacey he didn't even hear me. "Riku!" I shout, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? Let's rest for a while. Okay?" He nods and falls to the ground. I think the pills must have really zapped the life out of him. I sit down right next to him, and put his head on my lap. He looks...emotionless. No expression on his face, just laying down like a dead body. Sure, he doesn't seem so depressed, but he doesn't seem to be ANYTHING. I'm never doing that again.

"I'm sorry, Riku. Shouldn't have made you take it." He nods. What have I done?

* * *

Yeah... I originally had more, but took it out. For some reason I just can't word things very well tonight? .. I don't like the end of this chapter. But the next one will the awesome! Like...Ryo. 


	14. Fight and make up

Runaway

chapter 14

"Hey Riku?" I ask, his head still resting on my lap. "You think we should get up again?" He shrugs. "Come on, let's get up." He does. I hate this. I hope the meds wear off soon. I'd rather have him be annoyingly pissed and stubborn than _this_... zombie state he's in. And I though he was bad before.

This is enough. Right now I just want out. I don't even know how I feel about Riku anymore. It's not love and maybe it never was. Maybe it was just one of those crushes that last a week and then you can't stand him anymore...

But I don't want to _hate _him. Okay, sure, he's been getting on my nerves and been ungrateful for what I've been trying to give him...

Who am I kidding? We're not even _friends._ We can't even be friends! He doesn't want it and I'm not sure if I want it either... It's all too much. Everything-- too much stress. Too much responsibility.

I want to scream it out: Rather be anywhere but here right now. Anywhere but here! I hate this! I hate this whole world! I hate the people who had to make it this way for us! Riku's dad. Everyone at our schools. My mom. My mom's deadbeat boyfriend.

Ah shit. I haven't though about him in years and I don't need to start now.

"Hey Riku?" He makes a monotonous "I hear you" noise. "I looked at your pictures." Well, now's a better time to tell him any other. There's no other way he won't freak out and won't be this emotionless ever again. I'm throwing away that stupid medication.

Gods, I feel like crying. Stupid Riku, he's spreading his misery around like a cold.

"Oh." Is all he says. He doesn't sound angry, frustrated, murderous. He sounds like nothing. But it should wear off by evening, right?

"Yeah..." He almost looks uncomfortable, but not exactly. Oh well, when the meds wear off I'll probably get creamed, but that doesn't matter now. Too bad. If I still liked him that way I could've told him right now. Oh well. I shrug. "Sorry." Now he shrugs.

"Yeah..."

We don't talk after that.

When I told him I saw the photos, it was still morning. Now the sun's high in the sky and Riku's meds are wearing off. Already? Man. Maybe I didn't give him enough. I think I read the label wrong. But there's no way in hell I'll give him more. No way.

"Hey, Riku?" I'll bet he's pissed.

"What?" He says, teeth clenched.

"Oh. You're pretty mad huh?" He doesn't say anything. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Shut. Up."

"No, really, Riku. You have the right to be mad and all, but I just want to say I'm sorry." He turns to look at me for a moment, raises his hand and smacks me. I let out a yelp and now I'm on the ground. Holy SHIT, that HURT.

"Ow! Geez! What was that for?" I get up again, rubbing my cheek.

"I told you to just shut up!" Oh god. I've never seen him this mad before.

"I was just trying to apologize Riku!"

"Goddamn I hate people like you." His face is kind of red and he's breathing hard. "I hate people like you so damned much." He's speaking slowly. Just making everything worse. No... I'm not going to cry or feel bad. This isn't all my fault... "I told you not to look at the pictures." He's growling. "Why can't you do something simple like that! I _told _you not to look at them! Why in the _hell_--" He's at a loss for words.

He gets right in my face an grabs my shirt collar. Oh crap. "I hate people like you!" He screams. "Stay out of my life!" This time I slap him, but not very hard. In all his rage I don't think he even noticed much. He just lets go.

"What's your problem, Riku!" It's my turn to yell. "All I do is try to be you FRIEND, someone you can TRUST. I have been _nothing _but kind to you no matter what angsty crap you're going through at that one moment!" He _has_ been ungrateful and selfish. I made ONE--TWO. I make TWO mistakes and now he HATES me! "You act like you're the only person who's EVER felt bad! Well let me tell you, you're selfish and it's no wonder you've never had friends!"

Damn, that felt great. ...But the look he gives me... Suddenly he bolts off running.

I run and catch up in a few seconds. Either I've gotten faster or he's gotten slower. I tackle him to the ground and lay on him for a moment before rolling off and catching my breath. He turns and punches me and I punch back. Now he's on top of me and once or twice I get on top. We're in the middle of no where beating the crap out of each other like some jerks who got kicked out of a bar or something. He gets on top again and the pain is unbearable. Ow... I gasp for breath and I reach up at him. "Stop..." I whimper. This is worse than what the gang was doing. I'm dead... I'm dead for real. He really means it this time. I'm dead... I'm dead... My arms are still reaching up at him, so this is my last resort: I try and tickle him.

It stops him at least. He's still over me, looking at me, almost _disturbed_. I let my hands wander across his chest, stomach, and even trying under his arms to get him to laugh.

It's useless.

He can't even laugh and now I look like an idiot. I try for the stomach again and he looks away, his hair covering his face. He looks at me again, the sides of his mouth turning into a small smile. I roll on top of him and tickle him more. He's grinning now. He's trying not to laugh but it doesn't work. He bursts out laughing before getting into a coughing fit and laughing again. I'm laughing too. Dear God, what are the chances of this happening? I'm not even touching him anymore but we're still rolling on the ground laughing. He tries to get up but just falls back again, now laughing so hard tears are running down his face. He gasps for breath and wipes it away.

I can't breathe anymore. I forget about the anger and the pain. It doesn't matter anymore. I think I'm starting to break through the wall Riku's built.

Awesome.

"Come on," He chokes, trying to stop the laughter. "Let's go." He gets up and I follow. He's not laughing anymore, but he still has a smirk on his face. The sun's setting now.

It's dark and we're lying on some grass, trying to get to sleep. It's really late, but neither one of us can fall asleep. The stars are all shining and twinkling. Riku has his eyes closed and I see his chest rise and fall as he breathes.

"Hey, Riku," I shake his arm. He opens one eye.

"What is it?"

"Look at the sky. At the stars." There's a long silence.

"They're gorgeous."

"So are you." I blurt out. He turns to look at me, a puzzled expression written across his face. I look right into his eyes until I feel myself blushing and turn my gaze to something else. Until I realize I'm staring right at his crotch and have to look up at the sky again, my face probably redder than a tomato. I hear him move around a bit before settling down. He's curled up and his eyes are closed. I get just a little closer to him and lay on my stomach. "Good night, Riku."

"'Night..." He mutters.

It's morning already but I don't want it to be. Mmm... Riku's arm is wrapped around me, I think. I feel and smell his jacket against me.

No... it's not Riku exactly, but his jacket _is _draped over me. I slide my arms into the sleeves and curl up, burying my face into my arm.

That's funny. Riku's not trying to wake me up. Maybe I just woke up before him or something. I sit up and stretch, my eyes shut tight. The jacket's so nice and comfortable. I open my eyes and look around.

Riku's gone.

* * *

Okay, yeah. Only three pages but this is how I planned it in my head. :P My last update was already getting pushed off the page after, like...one day? So I figured it was time to update again. But wow! It only took me two days to get this one done:P Well, maybe one day and an hour or something because I started writing at like, 1 AM- right before I went to bed, which resulted in some strange Runaway dreams. Okay, enough of my rambling.

R&R appreciated.


	15. Sora likes Riku

**Runaway  
****chapter 15**

Riku's gone.

Gone.

He's really gone.

It takes a moment for that to click. He's really... I may not see him again... This wasn't supposed to happen... He was finally opening up, too! Why'd he have to leave? I don't even know how long I can make it on my own.

Damn you, Riku. Why'd you just leave me like this? We were having such a good time last night...

Ah, shit. That didn't sound right.

"Riku?" I call out. "Riku!" I bury my fingers in my hair. What am I going to do? I start walking. Maybe I'll find him. (Yeah right.)

No, no, I will find him. No matter what, I will find him. Right.

I'm running now, as fast as I can. Don't know where I'm going anymore. I run until I trip over something and fall on my face. I gasp to try and try and catch my breath. I don't want to get up. Not right now. Not ever. I close my eyes. I just want to sleep. I do.

When I wake up it's noon. I half-expect to have Riku right next to me, and have this all be a dream, but it's not. It's the shitty reality. I slowly get up, grabbing my things. How could he do this to me? How could he just abandon me? I haven't... even had many friends ever. Or parents. Neither has he. We were both abused and both hated by classmates. Shouldn't he have understood? Shouldn't he have at least hadthe _consideration_ to _be there_? Riku, you selfish bastard. You really don't care about anyone else, do you?

I loved you. And I still do. No, I won't cry, and no, I'm not going to get upset. I'm going to keep going. I'm not going to stop. It's 1 now. I can't tell whether time is going faster or slower without Riku here. Even though he never talks or anything, there's still this...void. It's weird without him. I forgot what it's like. Huh. I know I'll get used to it. Eventually, I get used to it. I've lived without him before... It's not a big deal.

-

One. It's 1:23. No, 24. I'm bored out of my mind. _I need to talk to someone_. I pluck at the bandages at my arm. I wonder if I even need them anymore.

I wonder how long I've been out here. Hmm. Well, when did I leave? The end of May? I think so. But now the days are all scrambled and even though I have a watch I still feel like the time is off and there are no minutes and hours and nothing's _right._ Nothing's _normal. _Nothing's _been _normal ever since dad left. No, it was since mom's lousy boyfriend came in and started thinking he could just rule my life. I need Riku to make it right again. I sigh loudly.

Here's a good place to rest, I just need to take it easy today.

God, I didn't even realize how much my legs were aching until now. I have a huge headache, on top of that. I pull out my water bottle and drink a little from that, but it's warm and tastes funny. I splash some on my face, and my head feels a bit better from that. It's too hot out...

I should probably get up again anyway... Sighing I grab my things and leave. I check my watch again, 2:50.

Was I really just sitting there for that long?

There has to be something wrong with this watch, I swear.

I pass by some empty street and turn into an alley. It almost looks like the one that I bumped into the gang in... but after a while everything looks the same.

-

The sun's setting now. I'm actually sort of surprised at how far I've been able to get on my own. It's... sort of lonely, but I can do this on my own. It's getting darker so I start going a bit faster. Want to get out of this alley by the time it gets really dark.

...Ah damn. I forgot how much I hate the dark. I keep walking, faster and faster until I hear someone talking around the corner. I peek my head out and almost gasp.

Riku.

He's sitting against and empty trash can with his head resting against it. He looks exhausted.

I peek my head out further. The gang. The one that beat me up. I listen closely to what they're saying and pray I won't be seen.

"Get up, bitch." The leader says. Riku just looks up at him, boredly and sort of dumbly. The leader kicks him. "Get up!" He kicks him one more time, harder. Riku looks like he's just _gone_. "Stupid bitch!" Riku looks up and says, sort of quietly, "Go away, Tairuyo." ...And that's all. He--Tairuyo, gets angry.

"That's not my name anymore! You're stupid!" Riku doesn't reply. "Get up!" Nothing. "You moron!"

After a moment of Riku doing...nothing, Tairuyo gets on his knees and whispers something to Riku before... pulling out a gun.

Oh.

SHIT.

I want to move, but I'm frozen. Tairuyo has a look of satisfaction on his face. "You know, maybe I won't kill you." He says. "But I'll sure make you wish you were dead." Riku laughs. _Laughs._ The sound is bitter and creepy.

"I already wish that." he says dryly. Tairuyo scowls and put his hand on Riku's chin and pulls it down a bit, so that his mouth is open. He puts the gun about an inch away from Riku's lips. Don't shoot. Don't shoot... He's about to pull the trigger. I hear the loud noise of the gun being shot, but Riku's still there.

He's in front of me.

And I'm on Tairuyo.

Did I...? Did I just attack him? I... can't... I don't even remember leaving! Before I know it, Tairuyo pushes me off him and gets up. He looks at me closely for a moment.

"I thought I killed you." He says, sounding frustrated. I look over at Riku nervously, but he's not doing anything. It's almost like he's on the meds again. I look up at Tairuyo.

"Guess not." He looks _pissed _now. Me and my big stupid mouth. He pins me down and punches me. Why isn't Riku helping me? Is he not going to save me this time?

Oh man. I was finally able to be by myself and now that Riku's here I need him again. Damn you, Riku.

Our faces are inches apart. I'm glad I'm not getting beaten up, but what's going o--

His lips are against mine. He's trying to shove his tongue down my throat.

...I'm being raped aren't I? Oh man. I struggle to get away from him but can't. I hear footsteps and it's all over now.

Riku came to my rescue again. I get up and gasp for breath. Tairuyo gets ready to smack Riku, but Riku strikes first. He punches him hard, over and over, and knocks him to the ground, before kicking him twice. He puts a foot down hard on Tairuyo's stomach and practically stomps on it. Riku kicks him one last time before Tairuyo and his gang retreat.

"I'm going to kill you, bitch." He says to Riku before running off. Riku just goes over to lean against to trash can, looking satisfied for a moment; but that fades away and he looks drained again. I sit down next to him and sigh loudly. I don't know if I should be mad at him or thankful that he saved me again.

"Do you really want to die...?" I ask hesitantly after a long while. He glances at me, then shrugs. He's a complete mystery. Man. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Why? Why would you..." He says nothing. I wrap my arms around him, and we stay like that before he gets uncomfortable and tries to get me off him. "Don't."

"Don't what?" He asks.

"Feel that way anymore." He looks at me, confused, sort of. "Suicidal."

"I'm not suicidal..." He mutters. "And I can't just stop feeling how I do."

"But Riku..." I whine. "You don't have to feel that way when you have friends to help you..."

"Well, that's great." He says, raising his voice. "And what happens when you have no friends?"

"You do. I'm your friend."

"I have no friends." He says sharply. "I don't need any."

That's it.

That's just it.

"Oh, you just have it so hard, huh? Having to spend day in and day out with someone who _cares_ for you."

He shakes his head.

"Just leave me alone. Take a hint." He says.

"No Riku," I take his arm and shake it. "I'm sick of this."

"I'm sick of you." He sounds so sad when he says it. What happened to him when he was gone? I give him a light shove.

"Why'd you leave me?" I ask after a moment. He doesn't answer. "Riku, you can tell me." I add, half-serious, "I can handle it." No answer. "Riku, answer me." Nothing. "Riku! Riku talk to me!"

"Leave me alone!" When I think he's done talking he continues. "You don't know." Know what? "Just leave me alone."

"Know what?" I ask.

"Nevermind."

"No, Riku. Tell me. I'm sick of this!" Don't get emotional. "I'm so sick of this! It's hard for me too! _It's hard for me too_! You don't know what I've been through, either, you know! You don't know what it's like being with someone who hates you--" He knows that part. I'm yelling now, loud as I can and not thinking about it. "You don't know what it's like when that person is THE ONE PERSON YOU'RE HOT FOR!"

I didn't say that.

No, I didn't say that.

I couldn't have.

I can feel how red my face is right now. I hate the way he's looking at me. He had to have had some kind of hint about how I felt, but...

I put my hand over my mouth and just break into sobs, falling to my knees. I can't do this anymore. I can't... I...

Riku slowly puts his arms around my and puts my face against his chest. I hug him as hard as I can and try to explain myself... or... something! I don't want Riku to hate me and leave again! I don't...

"Ri--" I gasp. "Riku--" He puts his hand over my mouth and picks me up by my jacket hood.

"Come on." Is all he says. His arm is around me now, but I think he feels as awkward as I do.

"Let's just go to sleep." He says after a while.

He stays sitting up and I get right next to him.

Well, he knows. ...This feels really weird. Are things going to change between us? Will he open up or avoid me completely?

"Riku?" I ask.

"Go to sleep." He says.

"Riku--"

"Go to sleep." He puts two fingers on my chest and pushes me down, holding me down lightly.

"Ri--"

"Get some rest."

"But I want to talk to you." I say. Don't start whining, Sora. Don't start whining.

"Later."

"No, Riku, now. Come on! Let me up!" I reach up for him. I need to be like, _held_ or _something_. "Riku..." I'm crying again and I don't even know why. "Please Riku! Say something!" I know I'm being pathetic, but I need some sort of affection or "I don't hate you" from Riku! It takes a few hours, but eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

Meh. I had this planned out in my head for a while, but whenever I go to type it up my ideas just disappear. : A lot of stuff in here was suposed to be longer and better. I'll probably fix it sometime...  
By the way-- Momochi Zabuza: More shounen ai? Funny you should say that... 'starts on next chapter'  
And on another note- Haha! Sora's all pathetic and stuff! 

R&R appriciated


	16. Shopping and another look at Riku's past

**Runaway  
Chapter 16**

When I wake up Riku's next to me, sleeping soundly. I lean over him and give him a real quick kiss on the lips. A wait a moment before kissing his cheek and forehead.

He doesn't wake up. Good, good. I'd be in deep trouble if he woke up. I lay down again, staring at his back a few minutes before he stirs and turns around. We look at each other for a minute before he says we should go. I shake my head.

"No," I say "Can't we stay a little longer? Just rest and talk and stuff?" He sighs and lays back down.

"Why?" He asks.

"I'm tired and--" I start.

"No, why do you like me?"  
I don't know what to say. I know how I feel but I don't know why.

"Mm... I just do." I answer. "You're smart and you can be really sweet when you want to be." He snorts. "Really!"

"Really?" He asks, sarcastic, I think.

"Really." He smirks for a moment, but only a moment. "So..." I finally get a chance to talk to him, really talk to him, and I don't know what to say.

"So." he agrees.

"Can I.. see your arms?" I ask carefully. He looks at me for a moment, thinking, but he does take off his jacket. He sits up and I do, too. I slowly put my hand on his arm and trace over the scars with my index finger. Some of them are in an X shape, and others are random.

"What are those from?" I ask about one of the shaped ones.

"Those..." The rest of his sentence is rushed and I can't really understand it.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Why do you even care?" He asks. He doesn't sound accusing or angry this time; he sounds genuinely curious. He adds, "About my past?"

"Because. Because if you tell me about it, maybe I'll know how to help you." He doesn't look to happy about that. "Like how I should be around you..."

"I don't want to be treated differently just because of my past." I think you do.

"...it's hard. You send out a lot of different signals. Maybe if you learn to talk about what's making you upset you'll feel better." He looks at me in disbelief. "Like you have less weight to carry because you can trust someone." He bites his lip again and chews it for a moment. He looks up at me and I smile.

"You were really cute when you were a baby." I say to change the subject a little. He doesn't look happy about that, either. "How old were you in that one picture?" He says nothing. "The cake one?"

"Three." He says.

"The other people, they're your parents, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You look like them." Oh man. I bet that was the last thing he wanted to hear. He snorts.

"No I don't." Alright.

"What was going on in the cake one anyway? Wedding, right?" Riku nods.

"My parents'." His parents'..? I must have just gave him a really weird look because he shakes his head and says, "Yeah- I'm a bastard." We both kind of smile, even though it's not funny.

"How old were they there?"

"Eighteen."

"So they were only 16 when you were born." I say. He scowls.

"Yeah." He shrugs. "They were nice then..." He sounds so sad now. "This one summer, before I had to go to live with my grandparents, Nathan took me down to the community pool and taught me how to swim..."

"That must have been really nice." He sounds so sad that I'm feeling sad too. "Nathan?"

"My dad." He answers. "I don't remember it well, but mama did... she'd tell me all those things when I went to live with them again..."

"I'm sorry Riku." I hug him and he pushes me away.

"Don't touch me." He snaps. Looks like Riku's back.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Riku?" I ask.

"Huh."

"Do you trust me? You know I really do like you..." He says nothing.

"Don't ask that anymore." He says.

"Should we go now?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I guess so." But neither of us get up. There are a lot of things I still want to ask him, but really shouldn't. Like, "do you like guys too?" and "are you a virgin?"

"I don't know and yes." Riku says.

Shit. Did I really say those out loud? I can't believe it... I must really be out of it... He smiles for a moment at my expression before saying we have to leave. Well, this was...nice... I guess... Maybe Riku will actually begin to open up from here.

We get up and Riku just walks off kind of fast. It's chilly out- I have to wrap my sweater around me.

"Where's the fire, Riku?" I ask. He doesn't say anything for a long time.

By the afternoon it's incredibly hot out. Like being in hell. The heat's going up through my shoes and socks and stuck in the back of my shirt. Riku looks awful, with his head down, he's barely dragging along.

"Let's get some rest." He says. We sit down in some shade and I drink more of my water. Riku's not facing me. I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. He jumps and that's when I see _why _he's not facing me.

He's cutting again.

"Riku, stop!" I shout suddenly. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his back while he cleans himself up. "Don't ever do that again. You scare me so much."

"I'm not going to stop." He sounds harsh. "Let's go." I keep holding on and don't let go. He groans. "I'm bleeding all over your shirt."

"I don't care."

"Let go."

"Nope."

"LET. GO." He says again. I do this time. He just sits there for a moment before quickly getting up.

"So..." I saw after we start walking again. "What was your hometown like, anyway Riku?"

"Smelly. Dirty. Old." He says simply.

"That bad?" He nods.

The sun is high, high in the sky and it's too hot out. It's like a desert. My lips are chapped and my skin feels gross and dry. It's hell. It really is. Riku doesn't even look like he _notices._ He doesn't break and sweat and can keep that heavy jacket on.  
That's not normal.

Alright, so I know he's not normal, but he's got to be psycho to not be hot in this weather. I just take off my sweater and shirt.

"We need sunscreen." He says as we pass a small store. We go back and just kind of freeze before we walk in. "Okay, get the owner outside so I can get in and steal it." He says that so casually it's creepy.

"How?" I ask.

"Tell him what you told the gas station guy." He ducks behind the building. "Go on!" I'm about to head in when I hear him say, "Put your shirt on first. Unless you want to look like a hooker." I turn bright red and do what he says.

"Um, excuse me?" I ask the guy behind the counter. "I think I dropped my wallet. Could you help me find it?"

He smiles. "Sure, of course." God. Now I feel so bad about lying. He puts a "Back in five minutes" sign on the counter and walks out with me. I glance over to see Riku quietly walk in.

"Do you know where you could have lost it?" He asks.

"Not... really..." I glance back over at the doors. Where's Riku? He's taking so long! Riku... "Uhhmm.. I'm waiting for a friend, too" I look back and can see him pushing the door open. "But I don't know why he's not here yet..."

"Hey," Riku says, walking up to us.

"Riku!" I say, sounding more thankful than I wanted. "Now you can help me look for my wallet." Riku smiles. _Smiles._

"Sure." He says.  
The man smiles too and wished us luck before walking back in his store. Riku's smile fades then and he grabs my arm.

"Come on." He says, sounding serious. It's a slap in the face how his mood swung like that.

Good acting. We walk side by side until we get far enough from the store and says to rest for a while. He squirts some of the sunscreen in his hand and hands it to me and I do the same. We start going again once we're covered in the smelly lotion (okay- that sounded really bad, whatever.)

"Riku?" I ask, sounding whinier than intended. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to die." He says, maybe about 30 minutes later.

"_What_?" I ask. What, did he like, slit his wrists or something?

"I'm going to die." He sounds so calm it's scary. "I've been out here for two years. I can't go on much longer."

"What are you talking about? You... You're not going to die. It's the heat! It's getting to you, that's all."

"Sora..." He starts.

"Riku. Really..." I don't want to start crying again. No.. Not now...

"If I die..." He starts again, "I just... I want you to have this." He reaches out of his pocket and hands me a necklace. It's gorgeous, with a silver chain and silver crown pendant.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I say, looking up at him. He take it and puts it around my neck.

"I..." he looks down. "My mom gave it to me... She told me to give it to someone special... but..." He hesitates for a moment before continuing. "I don't want you to forget about me..."

"Thanks Riku." I throw my arms around him and hug him tight. Just for a second before he pulls away and walks faster. Riku...? I manage to keep up- it's not that hard anymore, and put my arm around his shoulder, careful not to upset him somehow, and I don't. He kind-of sighs, almost _happy_ sounding? I squeeze his shoulder for a moment and smile at him. "You know I wouldn't let you die."

"I guess." He hesitantly replies.

"What's wrong?" I ask finally. "I know you're probably going to get mad and not answer, but, please, just get it over with and tell me what's wrong?"

"Sora..."

"You've been acting weird," I try and joke, "Weirder than normal."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Come on, you can trust me."

"No, Sora," He sounds frustrated now, shakes off my hand. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing you'd care about."

"Of course, I CARE, Riku." How can he say that? He KNOWS how much I care about him!

"There's some...stuff... I never really told you... about my family...and my past. But..."

"You can tell me!" I blurt out- probably too fast and loud. Great job, Sora.

"Nevermind." Good job. Scared him off again. Why can't I do anything right?

"I'm sorry."

Silence. "For what?"

"Everything." Okay, good start, now, just don't rant. "What your dad did to you, the kids at school, trying to get you to talk openly and whatever you feel like you can't tell me." Okay, now is a perfect time to stop. "But when you feel like it, just tell me and I'll be ready." Okay, okay, just stop now. You're going to blow it. "No matter what I won't think less of you, you know that, right?" You're pushing it... "I care about you..."

"Shut up." He snaps. Did it again. I can't believe I did it again. I can't even control what comes out of my mouth.

"Sorry."

"I said shut up." He sounds a little quieter.

"Okay."

I think now I'm getting it. So, just, no 'sorry' s or 'I care's and I should just be fine? And it took me this long to figure it out? God. Riku... you are weird. And Sora... you're a moron.

A hungry moron. How long is it since we've eaten? I don't know if I should ask Riku about what we're going to do about food or not... But Riku's probably all stressed out- I can think of something myself.

Okay, this might be a little hard.

---

Three hours have passed.

I'm not even very hungry anymore. But even still, we have to eat.

"Riku?" I ask. "How much money do we have?" He shrugs.

"I don't know. Not a lot." I sigh. Don't I have spare money?

Oh my god, that's right. I tug off my backpack and dig through it. Wow, I have so much crap in here. I pull out my wallet and zip up my backpack. I look in there and see all the money I saved... not a lot, but enough.

"Riku!" He turns around and I hand him my wallet. He looks at me for a moment before looking inside and smiling.

"We just won the fucking lottery." He says, managing to sound happy and emotionless at the same time. Stunned maybe? I guess it's enough to last us a while, then. Looks like we're having dinner tonight.

Once the sun sets we reach a small grocery store. Riku urges me to go in without him.

"Just get something real cheap. We need to make the money last as long as possible." He explains. "Just get, like... grapes or something."

"Okay."

"But not the red kind because those suck." I like the red kind... but, okay then.

When I walk in it's so bright it's almost blinding. It's big and busy and I wonder if I'll be able to find my way around. It's weird how I'm getting nervous and it's just a freaking grocery store... I'm probably really dirty and smelly and I'm surprised no one's staring. Or holding their noses. I look around, my mouth watering at all the chips and chocolate and TV dinners and pocky... I want to just get it all... but.. no. I have to remember what I'm here for. I find where they have all the fruits and stuff and grab a big bag of grapes. ...I just can't help it. I go to the snack and candy section and grab and small bag of some chips or trail mix... or whatever it is, just something small that will keep us from starving for a little while and one of those chocolate peppermint patties. (Riku would probably like it, right..?) It should hardly add up to $5.00. He won't be angry. I run up to a short line so I won't end up buying anything else and put my stuff on the moving conveyer thing. After the woman in front of me leaves, I pull my wallet from my pocket (left my backpack with Riku) and pull out a five dollar bill. The girl behind the counter is young; in her twenties and cheerful. She smiles at me, even though I'm just a smelly kid to her.  
The food ended up being 4 something so I get change back. I look over at one of those 'pennies for homeless' jars and noticed something. Small "missing" papers. I quickly go through it and, just as I thought, find one that says 'Riku'. I examine it on my way out.

There's an old school photo at the top of the page. It's in black and white and he looks absolutely miserable. He has a black leather raincoat on and it looks a little big for him. But his expression kills me. All that misery and frustration is clear across his face and he just looks like... a kid. It's weird seeing him so young. I know it's just two years, but it really made all thing difference.  
'Riku Imakura' it says. So that's his last name. "Age: 13 White hair, blue eyes" silver and aquamarine, actually... "distinguishable features: scars on arms and back" This last part makes me stop dead in my tracks. "update: wanted- murder, vandalism" Okay, he explained that already, but it's the next part that really gets me:

"under-age prostitution."

There's just... no way... he said he was a virgin. He said he hated being touched. He wouldn't. It has to be a lie...

Or is that what he meant by 'you're not ready to know'? I have to talk to him.. how do I know he hasn't been lying this whole time!  
When I walk outside the street lamps are all lit, and Riku looks sort of mysterious hanging right in the shadows.

"Hey, Riku," I say, running over to him. "I--"

"What's all that shit?" He asks, pointing at the snack foods.

"Oh... well... there was all this stuff," I explain. "I just couldn't resist, Riku, it was really cheap, I promise."

"I told you to just get that one thing." He snaps. "How can you be so stupid! We needed to save the money."

"It was less than 5 bucks!"

"I don't care!"

"Riku... I only got it because I thought it could last us...really, Riku, really."

"Then what's the chocolate for?" He asks, a hint of amusement in his voice, but I may just be imagining it.

"You." I blurt out.

"I don't want it." He says, turning to leave.

"Just take it, Riku."

"I don't want it."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Come on!" I keep arguing. "I thought you'd really like it!" I don't even know if that's the truth. Maybe I'm just trying to bug him. Who knows? ...Not me.

"Fine." He gave up? Alright! I won. I toss it to him and he rips off the rapper, tears the chocolate in half and hands half to me. We find a nice place to sleep and snack on the peppermint patty. We lie down next to each other, really close and we're almost touching. I decide to close that gap by gently laying my head on his chest.

"Riku?" I ask, pulling out the 'missing' paper. "I need to ask you about something."

"Hm?" He takes the paper from my hand and skims over it. "What?" I point down to the... prostitution part.

"Um.. about that..." He looks up at me after reading it.

"It's a lie." He says. "I've never done anything like that."

That's a relief... but... what if he's lying?

"They wouldn't have just made it up, though. Why would they think that anyway?" He doesn't answer, and sit up to look at him. He has this look on his face that's saying he's far away...

"Well," He starts, "It was just a little while after I ran away... I was sleeping outside of some building and when I woke up there was a guy leaning over me... Asked me if I was hungry because he had leftovers from dinner. I said no and got up to leave but he stopped me and forced me inside anyway..." Oh, God, no. This... isn't going to be good. "So, yeah, I finished the leftovers and got tired and he let me sleep on the couch. When I woke up, though, I was... in his bed." No, no, no...

"So... he thought that you were..."

"I think he thought that I'd sleep with him if he kept me fed. As some sort of 'gratitude' thing." He shrugs. "Apparently the police thought so too... the man was caught a few times with prostitutes my age, so they just assumed I was one of them when they caught me rushing out of his house. They didn't bother asking _me _what happened."

"God." He shrugs again and turns around.

"It was a long time ago."

"But still, I'm sorry that happened to you." I turn around too, and put my arms around his neck.

"I am too."

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, this took way longer writing than it should have. Got a bad cold and I'm just now gotten better. Just as a note, whenever I have to take a break from writing (so if it's been a really long time since I've updated) just check out my profile and it should tell you why and when to expect another chapter. Also, the link to the first three chapters of Riku's point of view is there. Gah. ANGST.  
And about this chapter, I meant to make it a bit... fluffier, but, it didn't fit much. I the next two chapters there should be a sickening amount anyway, so, be prepared. xDSo, after this, I think things will take a small turn. Wow, I thinkthe conclusion is coming soon.I'm not surehow manymore chapters there are going tobe... Hmm. Maybe I'm completely wrong and it'll turn into the never-ending story. I hope not. xD  
Well, anyway,here you go- chapter 16, eight pages long and 3,282 words. 


	17. David and Cat

**Runaway  
chapter 17**

To my surprise, Riku doesn't pull away when I try to hug him. It's cooler out now and Riku's asleep, but I don't think I'll be getting much sleep. God, poor Riku. I can't help but feel bad for him. I watch him breathe and try to figure out when his inhaling turns to exhaling, but after a while it gets confusing and makes my head sore and I feel drowsy.

Maybe now I can get some sleep.

I don't know what time it is when I wake up but it's cold and the sky is a pale, pale shade of blue. "Mm. Riku?" He's already up?

"You were wheezing." He says. I put my hand behind my head.

"Sorry." He shrugs.

"We might as well leave anyway." He says, getting up and walking away. I follow.

"Um, Riku?"

"Huh?"  
I don't know if I should bring this up or not. I don't want to scare him away or anything, but I want to know. I have to.

"The man... did he, um... try anything? You know, like...uh... try and...uh... molest... you once... you were up?" I ask as carefully as I can. He shakes his head.

"Don't think so. I know if he did anything like that I would have woken up. I figure he just moved me, that's all."

"I hope he goes to jail for the rest of his life." I say. "I mean, it's illegal to do it with kids under eighteen anyway." He shrugs.

"Even still, it's not like it's something I couldn't have escaped from." He says this so surely, almost like... has he had to escape from being molested, I wonder? God, he's been through too much already.

"Yeah, but... you haven't had to escape from something like that before, right? I mean..."

"I've never been in anyone else's house before or after that." His voice is just a little less sure.

"Have you..." I try to ask about this as delicately as possible, knowing that Riku's just a time bomb, waiting to explode... "Ever had a boy-or girl-"I add quickly, "friend who treated you bad like that?" Please say no. I don't want Riku to have anyone else...

To my relief he says no. But then, a terrible thought hits me. I what a few moments before saying something. I don't want to say it. I really, really don't.

"What about your dad?" I ask.

He waits for a long time before answering- I really shocked him.

"..._What?_" He asks. He doesn't sound angry- just taken by surprise.

"Did your dad ever try anything like that? Because, you know, I heard about that once, on TV that some dads or uncles, or you know, moms even, it's not always the guys, but they-"

"Sora, Sora." Riku interrupts me and sounds strangely calm. "He didn't." I feel this huge wave of relief.

"Really?"

He smiles- it's almost a sort of a twisted smile. "He didn't touch me."

-

Pretty soon it's not cool anymore and it begins getting hot and I start getting tired again.

"You okay back there?" Riku sounds so incredibly bored with me.

"I feel sick." I say. He impatiently waits for me to catch up, and when I do I throw one arm around his shoulder. I can hardly stand- this is awful. Maybe I caught whatever Riku had. Aw, damn, I've never done too great in weather hot like this.

God...

-

I open my eyes just a little and...

wait.

I open my eyes? I...fell asleep? HOW? I move my head just slightly and see that Riku's carrying me. My arms are wrapped around his neck and I'm right in his arms and he's still managing to walk. Well- I might as well take advantage of this moment and go back to sleep.

-

"Sora." Hmm... "Sora, wake up." Gah. Five more minutes and I'll be good to go... "You got to wake up." I open my eyes and look around. "You were asleep all day and all night."

All night! What? "I think the heat really got to you, but it's been cooling down since then."

"Oh." There's an awkward moment of silence. "Thanks for carrying me." He gets the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever."

Riku's right. It's a lot cooler now and I'm feeling a bit better, but exhausted. I keep my arm around Riku just so I can stand and walk. He's not nagging me to hurry up, or quit touching him or any of that. We just trod along, slowly but surely. "Riku?" I ask eventually.

"Huh?"

"God- when is it over?"

"What?" He asks.

"The heat. Today. All of this."

"It'll get cooler. It's early-August." He says.

"It is?" Wow. I've been out here for... two or three months now. Wow. _Wow._

"Yep. I saw a calender earlier."

"Great."  
We don't really talk much for the rest of the day, or the night. Or the day after that.

Or after that.

A few days later Riku speaks: "Looks like it's going to rain."

"Hmm." I look up a the sky.

It does. That's weird. It just goes from hot to cold to hot around here, doesn't it? I think Riku's been sort of depressed lately. He's been so lost in thought. I feel a drop of water on my head; it's raining now. Riku groans and shivers. "You okay?" I ask. He doesn't reply. There's some sort of building up ahead; Riku and I speed up and duck under the roof. We sit on the cement right before the stairs so we can be dry and not in anyone's way. Riku lays down and curls up. He looks almost scared, like someone's out to get him. "You okay...?" I ask again. He nods. Maybe he's just tired. Almost every time I wake up at night he's awake too, and if not he's up soon. We watch as people walk by, opening umbrellas or holding newspapers over their heads. People come in and out of this building which I'm guessing is a college. Riku looks really spaced out.

If he goes and gets sick again I'll kill myself. I think he's asleep now, anyway. I look at him for a while, breathing softly, fingers twitching. He's dreaming. One guy walking out of the double doors takes one look at us and just shakes his head. I'm sort of surprised no one's kicked us out of here yet.

Oh.

Riku's up. He rubs his eyes and stretches and, to my surprise, lays his head on my shoulder. He takes off his jacket and puts it over my knees and it covers most of my bare legs. I feel so much warmer now. He's shaking just a little and I can see all of the scars all over his arms. I take off my sweater and put it around his shoulders. He glances at me and smiles, just a little. Our faces are really close; I can feel his breath against my neck. I turn my head and he moves forward- or something, and suddenly his lips are against my cheek. We both kind of freeze for a moment. Did he do that on purpose? I turn my head again to look at him and now his lips are pressed awkwardly against mine. I hold my breath and don't move a muscle. I pull him close and press my lips harder against his. I put my hand against his chest and he puts one arm around my shoulder. Neither of us know if we should go further or not. He sighs and I slide my tongue in his mouth.

He pulls away.

"Uhh. Sorry." That was... lame. 'oh, sorry I just shoved my tongue down your throat when I know you don't like it.' Good job, Sora. "Really, I don't know why-" He grabs my shoulders and pulls my close to him and soon he's the one kissing me, his hands up my shirt, rushing up and down my back- but before I know what's going on he lets go and pulls his knees to his chest, my sweater still wrapped around his shoulders.

Like nothing happened.

After a while a man comes out of the building and looks at us for a moment. Is he going to just kick us out? Out in the rain? We don't have any other shelter.

Instead he kind of smiles.  
"Hey." He says. Riku tenses up. We exchange a glance before I respond.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" He asks. He knows exactly why we're here.

"Um... we, uh..." He laughs, even though I can tell he doesn't think any of this is funny. Now a girl walks out.

"Davey?" She asks. "Are we going to go or not?"

"Just a second." He says, turning around. He turns back to us. "So, have you eaten anything today?" He shake our heads. Riku looks almost ashamed. For being homeless? For not eating? Being runaways?

"Then come on with us."

"Huh?" The girl asks. "what's going on?"

"One _minute_, Cat." He turns to look at us again. "We're going out for some lunch. Why don't both of you come, too?"

"Really?" I ask, suspicious like Riku.

"Yeah!" He says. "Come on," We follow him out into a parking lot and he opens the back door of his car.

"We're going to wreck your car..." Riku mumbles. "We're really wet."

"Not _that_ wet." He says. "It's OK." I glance at Riku for a moment as he hesitantly slides in the car. I get in next to him. I know this is probably stupid; getting in a car with a complete stranger... but... Riku has a knife! So we're safe. We're okay.

-

Momentarily we arrive at a little Denny's-look-a-like. It's pretty dirty looking on the outside, but once we walk in we see that it's nice and clean. There are only a few other people here. An old couple drinking coffee and a woman with her child. A waitress leads us to a booth and says someone else will be coming to take our orders. I'm sitting between Riku and David and Cat's next to David. (We all got acquainted during the ride over.) Riku and I are looking at one menu; everything is either pancakes or omelets and just look wonderful. "What're you getting?" I ask Riku. He shrugs. "That looks good." I say pointing at picture of a big stack on pancakes. He shrugs.  
Another waitress comes and takes our orders. I get pancakes with bacon and sausage and milk and Riku gets an omelet and water. We split hash browns. I look over at David and Cat, who are talking to each other and not paying any mind to us. I look over at some of the other people at the tables near us and finally at Riku, who looks lost in thought. I slide my arm over his shoulder and grin. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, our food's here." Riku says. Maybe to avoid answering the question. I don't know, and now I don't care. I'm starving. I dig into the pancakes, earning a few stares from people at surrounding tables. I don't care about that, either. It feels like forever since I've had a meal and even longer since I've had a good breakfast. Even if it's in the late afternoon. I'm the first one done; Riku picks at his food for a few minutes before digging in and David and Cat are really taking their time eating.

After everyone's finished we leave. David and Cat say we should at least stay at their apartment for a few days to regain our strength or ask if they can drive us somewhere, but Riku turns down the offer. We say our goodbyes and leave.

"Why'd you say no, Riku?" I ask.

"Look, if you want to go with them, go. I'm not stopping you. But I'm not going to become some freaking charity case." He doesn't sound that rude when he says it, actually.

"But I want to go with you."

"Then do." He sounds just a little frustrated now.

"That's what I'm doing." I say, catching up with him and putting my arm around his waist. He doesn't mind; in fact, he puts his hand on my shoulder. I wait for a moment before saying something.

"It was nice having real food again."

Riku agrees.

"See, Riku? Some people you can trust."

"Like you?" He asks, smirking. He might be sarcastic; I'm not sure.

"Like me." I say, grinning. We don't talk much after that, but that's okay. We don't have to.


	18. Giving up the knife

**Runaway  
chapter18**

The rain's let up a little. For the first time in a while Riku's looking really good. Not sickly or manically depressed or anything.

"We probably smell really bad by now." Riku says. I shrug. At least we were able to stock up on deodorant... so, I hope we don't smell _that_ bad. Either way, we still need to wash up, somehow. We should have asked if we could use the shower in David's apartment.

Damn.

"Come on," Riku says, walking up the steps of a library. I follow him in and he leads me inside the restroom. It's nice and big in here, with like, 15 stalls and mirrors that reflect off each other and nice tile floors. Riku turns on the sink and soaks a bunch of paper towels. He takes of his jacket and squirts soap onto one of the towels and starts scrubbing his arms. I do the same. I glace back over at him again, he's concentrating hard, trying to get as much of his back as he can. Just give up, Riku.

"Need help?" I say instead. He nods and hands me the paper towel he was using. It rub it against his back gently. With all those bruises and scars on his back I'm scared I'll hurt him. Once his back is all soapy I put down the towel and rub his back with my hands. I look into the mirror; Riku's head is down, but he's looking up slightly. He makes a noise that I can only describe as a purr and I begin more massaging his back than helping him wash up. I rub his shoulders and he makes that sound again. I look up into the mirror so I can see his face; he's smiling.

"You..." He starts, but stops. He starts again. "You can stop now..." I stop.

"Oh. Okay.."

Along with paper towel dispensers there are those blow-dry things. He bends over in a way he can use one near a sink to dry off. He turns on the water again and dunks his head into the sink, scrubbing his hair. He uses the slightest bit of soap for his hair. He goes back over to the blow dryer to dry his hair. I continue washing up, sitting on the counter to scrub my legs clean. He sits down and tugs up one leg of his pants.

He has scars on his legs too.

I feel bad for looking, and he feels bad that I saw.  
I go to the sink to wash my hair; it's kind of hard with this huge...like... mop of hair. It's heavy when it's wet. I "ring it out" over the sink but my shirt and sweater end up getting drenched, anyway. Riku offers to dry them off for me, so I hand them over. He holds them under the blow dryer of a few minutes and set them on a dry part of the counter. He helps me wash and dry my back because there's no way I'd be able to use the blow dryer for my back. Because I didn't really dry off the floor is drenched. I slowly make my way over so I don't slip and fall. God, I'm so clumsy. I dry off and reach for my shirt and sweater when Riku pulls me into an awkward hug. My head is pushed into his chest and he's holding me in a way that my arms can't move at all. We hear the door open.

Oh.

Crap.

I turn my head. It's security. Oh God. Riku stays calm, though.

"What's going on in here?" One man asks.

"Nothing." Riku says calmly. "We were outside and his sweater got all wet. We came in here to dry it up a little." He continues. "...And, you see, the floor was a little wet and he slipped and hit his head. It's all under control."

"The library closes soon. Hurry up." He says, and walks out. Riku squeezes me for a second before letting go.

"Dry off your hair a little before we go." Riku says, not sounding all nice and happy like when he was talking to the security guard. I glance at myself in the mirror before drying my hair. When its wet down like this it reaches my shoulders.

I look like a little girl.

"Hurry up," Riku says.  
I dry off my hair and we head back out.

The rain's even lighter than before. It's hardly drizzling. But still- I'm freezing. I get closer to Riku as we walk. It's weird that suddenly he just... doesn't care if I do this kind of thing with him. I nuzzle my head into his neck and we slow down walking, just slightly. He shoves his hands in his pockets and keeps looking forward, not even acknowledging my existence. I can't decide if it's better of worse than being yelled at for touching him, though.

A few hours later he says it's probably time to go to sleep. We find a nice, dry place and settle down. Riku lays down, deep in thought and scowling. I sit up and reach over to him, yanking up the sides of his mouth. "Oh come on Riku! What's wrong?"

"Mmff!" He tries to protest, but I just ignore it. ..Until he reaches up and smacks my head. I offer a smile, but he just turns away. I can't help but laugh.  
I know he's smiling too.

-

This morning I wake up before him. I sit up and curl up- it's cool out, but not as cold as yesterday. I just reach over to brush Riku's hair out of his face and lay back down. I can hear him turn around and let out a long breath. I look over to see if he's awake yet, but he's not. He's curled up, fingers twitching, smiling slightly.

I wonder what he's dreaming about. He stirs and sits up and stretches, then lays back down.

"Good morning Riku." I say. He grunts in reply. I lay down next to him. I take off my sweater and use it like a blanket over my shoulders and Riku does the same. We're huddled close, now.

There's a long silence. Riku fiddles with his fingers for a moment, nervously. "What's wrong?"

"...Thanks for putting up with me." He says it fast, awkwardly. I grin.

"Ditto. Thanks." He smiles for a second, but only a second.

"Come on," He says, getting up.

-

Riku's been sort of distant this past week. It's weird. One day he's smiling and laughing with me, and then the next he's bitchy- screaming at me for touching him.

He's so weird. I wonder if he's bipolar or crazy or something. Sometimes I wish I still had those antidepressants, but then I feel terrible thinking about making him take those again, how _emotionless _he was. And who knows- what if he got really upset and overdosed himself?

That makes me even more scared- knowing he has that knife and could just go completely mad and do something stupid.

But still. I know Riku's not suicidal. I know I have to trust him, the way I want him to trust me.

It's all very confusing.

Sometimes I stay up late at night, just kind of watching him sleep, and think. I wonder if it's Riku who's making me thoughtful like this. I think he's always thinking about his dad and mom, and school, things like that. But then, that would be weird, and I think he's probably _really_ thinking about getting through today and tomorrow, and when and what we're going to eat.

Oh, who knows? He's not telling _me_.

But, anyway. I've been thinking a lot, about just _life_ in general. Riku, school and teachers, my old friends (All two of 'em) and enemies, mom and her boyfriend, the future, if I'll ever find dad.

It's weird. I've never really thought about all this stuff. I thought after I ran away I could just forget about it all, but it's not possible.

I don't know how Riku keeps it bottled up inside. I mean, I don't want to tell him all this stuff about _my _past. But at the same time, I don't want to keep it inside until I get all weird like him.

Riku.

I look up and see how far ahead of me he is, but today it's alright.

I still wonder if anyone even misses me. Mom didn't like me too much, so I'd really love to know if she really does want me back home. Donald and Goofy miss me I hope- and they _did _seem really accepting about my feelings toward Riku. I mean, I guess even still it wasn't a big shock I'd fall for a guy. I think I did have a crush on a male student-teacher in third grade...

I wonder what the kids at school think. Are they happy to be rid of me? They never did like me... I wonder if there was a news report on it or something. Newspaper column even? I can imagine the headline. "**Local** **boy runs away; found with murderer/prostitute**". Ha, ha.

But... dad. I wonder if he knows I'm out here. I wonder if he cares. He hardly even said goodbye. Part of me wishes he brought me with him, but the other half is sort of glad to be here with Riku.

Besides, if he really wanted me there, we would have...

Oh God, no.

I can't think like that. Of course dad wants me and cares about me. There IS a reason he didn't bring me with him, but it had to have been a 'I want to but really, really can't' thing.

Right.

And as for Riku...  
God. I don't know what I'm feeling for him. It's so much more than a crush, I know that. But I want to know if it's real love. I don't want it to be some 'dumb teenager' thing.

"Riku?" I ask.

"Huh."

"Do you ever think anyone misses you? Back where you used to live?"

He sighs and I know he's going to get angry.

This will be a 'Riku the bitch' day.

"Doubt it." He says. "I bet they're glad I'm gone."

"I bet at least some of them feel bad."

Riku laughs; a bitter and cold sound.

That's the end of that conversation.

A few days ago I asked Riku if he liked me. Our talk went something like this:

"Riku?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?" I hope that didn't sound like a 'do you like me the way I like you' sort of thing.

"No." He said. My heart dropped to the ground.

"So you hate me."

"I didn't say _that_." He said.

The more about Riku I figure out, the more his walls change and there's something completely new about him.

Not always a good thing.

So far I know there's "I hate everything, bitchy, Riku", "sad, feel bad for me" Riku, "sweet, hold me" Riku and "quiet and laid back" Riku. The problem is, if he just stayed one of those for an extended period of time, things would be easier. But every five minutes he's switching. One moment it's "sweet, hold me" then it's "I hate everything, bitchy" and finally it's "sad, feel bad for me".

Still, I'm lucky to have him.

Well, sort of.

"Come on, let's rest for a while." Riku says, sitting down. He unties his shoe then ties it again.

He picks at his sleeve and I think he has a new scar on his arm.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that to yourself?" I say. He knows what I'm talking about, and doesn't answer. "It's really unhealthy Riku..."

"It's not your problem." He snaps. He pauses. "Quit worrying about me. I can take care of myself. It's stupid to worry about me."

"Yeah but..."

"It's my problem, I can take care of it myself." His expression softens a little. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I'm not suicidal and I'm not going to kill myself."

"I know, but what if you make a mistake again and you bleed to death before I can get you help?"

"It won't happen so it's no use thinking that way!" I look down and don't say anything else.

We don't talk for a while.

"Hurry up," Riku says finally.

"Sorry." I say, jogging to catch up with him.

Aghh.

My back and shoulders have been really sore lately. It's driving me nuts!

"Riku, I'm not feeling great." I say.

"Congratulations." He says. I can't help but smile. He hasn't replied to something I've said like that for a long time. It's... funny.

"My back really hurts." I say, taking off my backpack and holding it.

"Hmm." He thinks for a moment. "It's probably your backpack. We really need to empty our things out. Get rid of anything we don't need."

"We might as well get rid of my entire backpack, then..." I joke.

"Come on." He says, sitting down.

"Okay." I dig through my backpack, embarrassed at how much crap I have in here.

Why do I have... a deck of cards? I throw that away.

Meanwhile, Riku's digging through his things, too. Putting things in two piles behind him so I can't see any of the stuff he has. Weird.

I can't believe how much crap I have in here. I have an old, empty water bottle, old school papers like tests with giant Fs scribbled in red ink. I have my old gym clothes (why?). I must have accidentally thrown that in here with some other clothes I'll probably never wear.

"Keep another change of clothes." Riku says, putting most of his things back in his bag.

"Okay," I find a red-T shirt and pants and keep those. I also keep a large shirt my dad used to wear a lot, but left behind when he left. I have some more of his things that I couldn't bear to throw away. "Riku?" I ask. I'm ready to ask if I can have the photos when I realize I have them already. I don't know how I do...

"What?"

"...Will you get rid of your knife?"

"_No_." He says, sternly.

"Please?" I ask. "If you get rid of it then you can't hurt yourself..."

"I'm not getting rid of it."

"But Riku! If you don't stop then you will have to go to an asylum!"

"Oh who cares! Everyone thinks I'm fucking nuts anyway!"

"Who cares? I CARE!" I shout. "Who cares about everyone else! They don't know anything! You can't prove them right! You're not crazy but you're headed there!"

"So-"

"No! Get rid of it! You're making a huge mistake! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a rehab? Being WATCHED at every minute of the day so you won't hurt yourself?"

"No, but..."

"But what?" I ask.

"You wouldn't understand!" he shouts. "You've never..."

"Put this all behind you, Riku. You can make yourself better." He doesn't respond.

"Okay." He says, quietly, sadly. "Okay." I blink.

"Really?"

"..." He looks down for a moment. "Really." I hug him tight and that startles him.

"You're making the right choice, Riku."

"Yeah..." He looks down again. "I guess..." A snuggle my head against him, and he wraps his arms around me. "We should go." He's really quiet. He pushes me away and starts walking and I hurry after him.

An hour or so later we reach a park. By this time, it's cool because of the fog (we're near a lake. ...Why is it foggy if it's only a lake?), but not really cold, like when it was raining. The park's grassy with trees and picnic benches. There are hardly any people here.

Riku smiles, sort of and falls to the ground, bringing me with him. He pulls me close to him and kisses my cheek. I don't ask, or turn around. I just stay still and silent as he holds me and kisses me.

This is the way it's supposed to be.

I don't know why it feels wrong.

He suddenly pushes me off of him... What the hell? ...and walks away.

"Riku?" I ask.

"I'll be back." He says.

I sit up, confused, as I watch him walk away.  
--

**Author's note:** Well, everyone, I just plotted out the rest of the events in Runaway (I had them in mind, but not actually written) and it's really almost over. :P I think I'm going to get emotional. Well, some more big events coming and maybe some filler events (:P) before the big wrap up. Knowing me though... I'll probably make it last five more chapters than needed. :P Now, about this chapter. Some bigger events, but, like the last chapter, a kind of fluffy ending. (Gia- the card part is for you. :P)


	19. The Park part 1

Runaway  
chapter 19

Sora Imakura.

Riku and Sora Imakura.

God, I love the way that sounds. I know I probably sound creepy, but I don't care. It's not like Riku can hear it.

He's only been gone for a few minutes but I feel like I'm going nuts.

I look over at the direction where he left to and watch him walk back over. I smile as he sits down but he, on the other hand, looks miserable. He's probably stressed from getting rid of his knife. I pet his head and he leans on my shoulder. We don't say anything and awkwardness is slowly filling the space around us.

"I'm..." I say, my voice cutting through the silence harshly. "...proud of you, that you could get rid of the knife." It kind of sounds like the beginning of a father-son talk, but I think that he doesn't care; I think he's hardly paying attention. Until he says:

"Sure." He lifts up his jacket sleeve, just slightly, and watch him trace from his palm, up the vein on his wrist and down again. He lifts his head and sits up so he's taller than me again. He keeps tracing over his wrist until I take his hand and lace his fingers with mine.

Now we're in a kind of in a weird position- his back is propped up against my leg and my other leg is resting over his legs, and he's almost in a lying position. We ignore the weird looks we get from the other people passing by and idly look around. He gets up and then reaches his hand to face and flicks my head.

"What was that for!" I ask, rubbing my head.

"I felt like it." He says, shrugging then smirking. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

"Are you feeling better since you got rid of the knife?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Sure." He says. I lean over and kiss his forehead.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"I felt like it." I say with a grin.

We've circled around the park at least three times now.

Riku and I haven't really been talking much; I have nothing to say. There are picnic tables spread out all around. Most of the tables are empty except for one. A little kid looks at us, then at her parents. She grabs something off the table and runs over to us. What the...? She tugs on my leg and offers Rika and me a candy.

God- even a little kid like that can notice we're homeless? We must look terrible. Before Riku can say anything too rude, I thank her and take the candy. She runs back to her family and they all look really happy.

I'm almost homesick.

We find an empty table and Riku picks something up off it. I don't see what it is.

Soon, Riku and I decide to rest under a tree. He leans against the trunk and I walk around a little. The park is nearly empty, aside from a teenaged girl and boy near a different tree, right next to ours.

"Hi," The girl says, She's wearing torn shorts and a large T-shirt the color of strawberries. Her hair is blonde, short and in tight curls around her face. The guy is sitting down against the tree, I can't see him too well.

"Hi," I say back. She looks at us for a moment.

"You running away?" She asks, hesitantly. I glance at Riku before nodding. She nods.

"Us too." She says, sort of quiet. "Nice to know we're not the only ones out here. I'm Roxie. You?"

"Sora." I say, "That's Riku."

"Dan." Says the sitting guy.

"How long you been out here?" Roxie asks. How long? "About three months for me." I turn to Riku. "How long for you again?"

"Two years." Riku says, flatly.

"Half a year for us." Dan says. "Feels longer." Riku smirks and begins digging through his orange bag.

Roxie and I are still talking, even after Dan falls asleep and Riku wanders off somewhere.

"So, why are you out here, anyway?" Roxie asks.

"Had to get away from my mom and her boyfriend." I say, suddenly wanting to take back the boyfriend part. I hate thinking about him- and that's why I never do.

"Oh?" She asks. "What was wrong?" She adds, "If you don't mind talking about it." She grins. I shrug.

"My mom and I fought a lot." I shake my head. "She also drank too much."

"Your dad?" She asks.

"Gone. That's why I'm out here- to find him." I shrug again, suddenly feeling embarrassed, though I don't know why. "Why are you out here?"

"One word," She says. "Dad." She pauses before adding, "I left with my boyfriend," She looks over at Dan, who's still sound asleep. "when things started really bad. He had the same problem as me. On top of that our families weren't too fond of each other and we wanted to be together, so we just said 'screw it', and left. Just like that." I nod. "Now I'm just babbling on and on about myself. I do that sometimes. What about your friend?" I wait for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know if he'd want me to say anything." She shrugs.

"Fair enough."

We end up talking about run-ins with the police, weird things that have happened, and other "fun" things like that. After Dan wakes up they walk off somewhere, and I go to find Riku again. He's sitting against another tree smoking, a pack of old cigarettes sticking out of his bag.

"Where'd you get those..?" I ask. If he had those the entire time I should have said to get rid of them, too.

"Some guy left it on a table." He says.

"Oh." I want to say more, but for some reason I don't. I just sit next to him, not saying anything but watching closely.

"What?" He asks, putting the pack in his bag and throwing out the cigarette he was smoking. I put my head on his lap and lie down. I should have known he'd just replace one bad habit with another. "No, nevermind. I already know what you're going to say." I grin and put my arms around his neck.

"You know me so well." I kiss his cheek and reach into his orange bag.

"What are you doing?" He asks, sounding nervous.

"Hold on." I say, taking the cigarettes and tossing them into a trash can. He shoots me "the look" and pulls a stick of gum from his pocket and pops the entire thing in his mouth; spitting out the wrapper a second later. I gently nudge him in the ribs.

"Have extra?" I ask. He hands me a piece and I smile at him, but he's looking away. Shrugging, I unwrap the gum and pop it in my mouth. It has the raspberry mint taste Riku had when I kissed him a while ago.

I put my backpack in my lap and pull out the bag of chips I bought at the store. "Want any?" I ask. He's quiet for a moment before looking over.

"What? No. I'm okay." He looks distracted. He begins digging through his bag again. What's he been looking for?

"You need help finding something, Riku?" I ask.

"No." He says. "I'll find it." There's some sort of urgency in his voice. Is he trying to find the pictures?

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"You sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure." After a minute or so he gives up. I wonder what was so important? He lays his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist. For a moment it almost sounds like he's whimpering, but it might just be my imagination.

He starts digging through his things again; only satisfied once he pulls a small bottle from a side pocket on the inside of the bag.

"What're those, Riku?" I ask. He smiles.

"Nothing at all." The bottle looks slightly like the one his antidepressants were in.

Hold on...

Does that mean he's taking something like that? Since when?

"Ah... Riku...?" I ask. He pops some pills in his mouth and swallows.

"What?" He asks.

"Um..."

"What? This?" He asks again, about the pills. "Don't worry about it. I should be taking these."

"Oh...what is it?"

"It's like aspirin." He says simply.

"Oh..."

* * *

I think what Riku took must be a little stronger than aspirin. He's completely out, and has been for the past few hours.

* * *

It's getting sort of dark. Riku's still asleep.

* * *

It's getting late out. Riku hasn't made a sound. I lay down next to him and close my eyes. Hopefully we'll both be able to sleep through the night.

* * *

It's morning now. I stretch and look over at Riku. He's still sleeping. Oh well, I guess it's good for him to be finally getting a nice, long rest. I sure wish I could. 

Riku wakes up a while later- that's good; I was starting to get worried.

"'Morning Riku." I say.

"Mmm."

"How are you feeling?" I ask quietly. He sits up.

"Pretty good, actually." He says. That's a first.

"Really? That's great!" He smirks.

"You know what." He says. It's not a question.

"What?"

"We shouldn't have just left all of our stuff out there where anyone can find it." He's probably right. "I say we should go and get rid of that stuff for good." What does that mean?

"Sounds good to me, but..."

"But what?" He asks.

"Nevermind."

"Come on. Our things aren't too far away."

"Okay." I say, getting up. We collect our things and go head back to where our old things are. We walk side by side and I notice how much better Riku looks. That sleep really did do him good.

It's the afternoon now, and I think we're almost there. I pull out the chips from my backpack and begin snacking on them again.

We've finally reached our destination; Our things are exactly where and how we left them.

"What now ?" I ask. Riku pulls a match from his bag and lights it, throwing it on the our old things. They all catch on fire pretty quickly. Riku sits down in front of the fire, watching all of our old things burn. I sit down next to him. The heat from the fire feels good. When I look over at him I can see how captivated he is by the flames, destroying our old stuff. He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him.

We spend the rest of the day cuddled up watching the fire.

_

* * *

Author's notes: _

This chapter's a bit shorter (andconsiderably worse) than they've been recently, but I knew I really, really, had to update. I hope no one's lost interest in this yet. Besides, in the next two chapters two very, very big things are going to happen. I won't say what, because I am foxy like that. Ohohoho. (And hopefully the big events coming up will make up for the lack of anything happening in the chapter.)

But sorry this took so long. Aside from writer's block I was having some personal issues. But I'm better now, I think.

By the way, as of the 18th, I'm officially legally allowed to have an account here. Go me.


	20. The Park part 2

**Runaway  
chapter 20**

The fire's burned out. The sky is cloudy and it looks like it may rain again. I look over at Riku and put my arm around his shoulder. He looks... very _frigid._

"You okay?" I ask.

"Fine." He says. "I'm fine." He looks over at me. "A little cold, but I'm..." I move forward, or he does- but we're kissing again; just a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, but it's still something. Still something great.

He nuzzles my neck and puts his arms around me. "Nn. I like you." He says, smiling. "You're so warm..." He holds me tighter and I fall over, Riku still attached to me.

"Ri..." Before I can say another world he lifts my shirt up to my chest. What the hell! "What are you doing!" He smiles again as he rests his head on my stomach. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath.

...He is FREEZING. Agh... I don't want to make him get off, but he feels dead.

"Mmm... we should go now." He says quietly. He gets up and reaches his hand out for me; I gladly take it.

Dear God, he's grinning. "Hey," He says. "I'll race you back to the park."

"No way!" I say, "It's way too far for me to run. That would be unfair advantage." I grin. "What's gotten into you?" I quickly add, "I mean, I like it... but what is it?" His grin fades and he doesn't reply.

"Come on then," He says, beginning to walk away.

"Wait up," I say, grabbing my things and getting up. I hurry over and we walk side by side until we reach the park again.

The walk wasn't really that bad, actually. We find our spot near the tree again and rest. He puts his bag in his lap and pulls out a stick of gum. "Nn." I say, poking him in the shoulder. "I want another piece."

"Sure." He says, pulling out an extra piece. "Whatever."

"Thanks." I say, taking it from him and popping it in my mouth. I grin, move his bag and lay my head in his lap. He relaxes a little and begins to stroke my hair. I really like it; I don't know why he doesn't like it when I do it to him. "Your bag is really big," I say, just to make conversation. "What's in it?"

"Nothing, really..." He says. "Spare clothes, but they're probably too small... just junk. Stupid things." I playfully got over and open it. He tries to stop me, but I pull it away.

"Is there something in here I should know about?" I ask jokingly. "Is--" I stop when something catches my eye. "What..." It's the knife. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shout. I bolt up and get off his lap. "Why would you... you.. my GOD!"

"Sora..." He says, hesitantly. He puts his hand on my arm but I shake it off.

"You lying, psychotic... bastard!"

"Sora, just listen to me..."

"How could you DO that!"

"Please, just HEAR ME OUT."

"No, Riku!" I shout, jumping up on my feet. "I'm sick of putting up with your shit. You just... you-- my GOD! I can't BELIEVE you!" I should have known he'd do this. "You know, I thought you had HALF A BRAIN, I really did. I--"

"No, kid," he says, also getting up. "YOU'RE the idiot. If you think I'll just give up something like that after I've been doing it for so long--"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. He doesn't say a word after that. "I can't believe I used to... I thought I might have been in..." I swallow hard, I don't finish that. I pick it up again. "...with you. But... this is really a slap in the face, it really is. Now I know what a STUPID, PATHETIC, person you are. And... I hate you."

"Sora." He says it sternly. "Sora, goddammit--"

"SHUT _UP_!" I get up and leave. He doesn't deserve what I was trying to give him. I gave him more chances than I should've, and he blew it.

I don't look back as I go over by the lake and sit down. I have my things with me, luckily. I wouldn't want to have to go near him again.

How did this happen? Or, more importantly, how could I fall for his little act? He lied so much, especially when it came to these things.

But why? I was ALWAYS, no matter what, SO NICE to him! As far as I'm concerned, he can just kill himself with that thing. I tried to help, and he clearly didn't want it. I can't fix him and know when to take my leave. I won't let him break me, too.

I put down my backpack and curl up. It's cold out. I hear footsteps in the distance and look over; just Riku. I ignore him.

...He doesn't come near me, though. He stays his distance and stares out at the water. I don't think about how sad he looks, or how cute that makes him seem. As far as I'm concerned, he betrayed me.

Yes.

I let out a sigh and dip my finger tips in the freezing water. Once it gets too cold I lean back a little. I feel the necklace he gave me against my chest.

"My mom gave it to me... She told me to give it to someone special... "

I take it off and hold it over my head, ready to throw it into the lake. Riku's looking over now, tense and wide-eyed... and I can't do it. I don't know why, but I just can't. I slowly lower my arm and hold the silver in one hand.

"If I die...  
I don't want you to forget me." Oh, God.

I look down at it as if I'm hypnotized. I feel...completely miserable. Am I over reacting? No, I can't be. He did something terrible.. he.. I hardly realize my grip on Riku's necklace loosens, until it falls into the freezing water of the lake.  
"No!" I shout, bending as far as I can to reach it. The grass I'm sitting on is slippery, and I completely fall in.

Ohmygod. I feel as if I'm being stabbed. It so cold and I'm going to die and _I can't swim_. This is how it's going to end for me? Everyone else my age knows how to swim but me... I am going in such a childish way. Oh, God... dad...Riku... I'm too young to go. I think I'm loosing consciousness. I can't keep my eyes open...

RikuRikuRikuRiku...

Wait. I feel something. Someone's grabbed me, pulling me under. No, no, not under. It's pulling me up...

It's pushing me up and I land on the grass.

Oh my... _God. _I almost... I... I shake my head and pull myself up on land completely. I hear a small splash and see Riku pulling himself up.

"Let's get you dried off a little." He says, walking off somewhere, and coming back when he finds a towel someone must have left behind.

Jerk.

"I still hate you." I say quietly. He doesn't hear me, or maybe he just chooses not to listen. He wraps the towel around me tight and holds me close.

"You're going to freeze to death if you don't get warmed up." He says. He sits down next to me and reaches over to rub my shoulders. Warmth... "Feels good?" I don't reply. "Are you ever going to speak to me again, Sora..?" A long silence. "Sora... I... I'm sorry." Not going to talk. "But you need to hear me out." No way. "I... need to have my knife with me. It... ah..." I look up at him for a moment; his face is a little flushed. "I have to have it or I don't feel safe." He swallows hard. "I can't... help it."

"But why?" I say so quietly even I don't really hear it, and I know he doesn't.

"It's like some horrible disease."

"You lied to me."

"I don't know why I..." He winces. "This is really hard for me." ... "Sora, say something. This... isn't like you."... "Please, just... anything." Now you know how I feel! God, I just want you to say something sometimes and here we are and... "Sora!" He pleads.

There is a long pause, before I turn to him and grin.

"I got the necklace." I hold it up to prove it. He looks a little surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Oh, Sora..." He hugs me. I smile and hug him back.

"But why do you care if we're speaking or not? I thought you didn't like me."

He doesn't reply for a while.

"You care about me... and no one else ever really cared. You're... special. And if you stopped talking... it would be really weird. Like you stopped being... _you._" I'm special...? Oh... I feel floaty and so warm inside.

"I'm still freezing on the outside, though." I say to him, before realizing that probably made no sense to him.

"What?" He asks. "Oh... of course." We move around a bit so I'm sitting in front of him, between his legs and he's holding me close to him, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and his face against mine. I turn to look at him and our faces, I realize, are very close. Riku tilts his head a little and closes his eyes. He begins to get even closer when I feel a sneeze in my nose.

"Oh God, no." I say, turning my head quickly. I still manage to see how offended he looks. I let out a loud sneeze and wipe my nose on my sleeve. "Sorry."

"It's... okay." He says, looking a bit shocked. He blinks and shakes his head. Then he smiles and kisses my head.

Well, damn. I think I missed an opportunity for a tongue kiss with Riku. Next time I won't blow it. I sneeze again and again, and then begin to cough. I don't want to be sick. I can't.

"You feeling okay?" He asks. He _cares_!

"I'm alright." I say.

"Looks like you're getting a cold, but it should pass in a day or so, hopefully."

"Oh... alright." There's a short silence. "You know I only said no because I didn't want to sneeze on you right? Not because I wouldn't want to do anything with you..." He smirks.

"Sure." He says. "But I'm not making out with you until you get better." He winces. "That's not what I meant." Good, he's the bumbling idiot this time. I was getting tired of having that role. He bites his lip. "You just get some rest." I use the towel like a blanket and curl up on the ground. The grass is itchy, but that's okay. Riku lays down right next to me. He puts an arm around me and pulls me close to him. He strokes my hair and face and I fall asleep quickly.

I wake up some time later. The lake is far away. Father away than I remember falling asleep from it...

"I moved you away so you wouldn't roll back in." Riku says, as if he can read my mind.

"Oh... okay." I say, and fall back asleep.

It's dark when I wake up the second time. Riku's gone. I can hear him walking around and sighing. He sits down and runs his fingers through his hair. He lays down for a few moments before getting up. He growls in frustration. I watch him for a few minutes before closing my eyes again. I don't want him to know I'm awake- I don't know why, but I just... don't.

I fall asleep again quickly. Riku isn't so lucky.

--

"Mmm..." I feel groggy when I wake up for the final time, the next morning. I turn around, careful not to disturb Riku, who must have finally gotten to sleep early this morning, from the looks of it. His hair is a complete mess and he's sickly pale and he has bags under his eyes.

I hope he hasn't caught anything, like I have. I take off my sweater and put it over him, even though I'm still cold. I take the towel that must have fallen off me while I was sleeping and put that over him, too.

"Get that wet towel off of me." He mumbles before turning around and is seemingly back asleep. I brush a few fingers through his hair. "Nn..." He flops over on his stomach for a moment before curling up on his side, facing me. His eyes are open just slightly.

"You okay?" I ask quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Nn. So tired..." He mumbles. He smiles a little. "Hey, I should be taking care of you..."

"No, no," I say. "That's alright, Riku. Just get some sleep." He lets out a long breath and closes his eyes again. "Yeah, just get up when you're ready to." I smile at him, but he doesn't see. He mouths something, but it takes me a moment to realize what it is;

"Thank you."

I take advantage of the moment to curl up next to him and rest. No use walking around, I've seen the whole park and I'm not going near the demon lake again. I hold Riku's necklace in my hand and just look at it. It's so beautiful, I love it. Riku makes a noise in his sleep and puts an arm around me. "Nnng..." His fingers twitch. He's dreaming. His breathing gets faster and he begins to move around a bit. He takes a deep breath.

"Riku!" I shout. He bolts up.

"What?" He asks.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay now?"

"A nightmare...?" He says, running his fingers through his bangs. "A nightmare." He sighs.

"Is that why you couldn't fall asleep last night?" I ask.

"What?" He asks, kind of alarmed. "No. Not at all."

"What was your nightmare about?" I ask, concerned. He doesn't respond. "You can tell me, it's okay."

"I'd rather not." He mutters. I look at him for a moment, scanning his face.

"Alright." I smile. "You know you can tell me, though."

"Yeah." He says. A pause. "I know."

"You know--" I start, but I'm cut off.

"Excuse me," says a woman. We look over and Riku tenses a little. "But do you two live around here?" I look over at Riku.

"Not... really..." I answer, wondering where she's going with this.

"Do you even have any place to stay?" She asks. I look over at Riku. What do I say to that?

"Uh..."

She sighs. "Come with me." I look over at Riku, who's getting up and grabbing his things. I do the same. We follow her into some sort of homeless shelter. There's an unreadable look on Riku's face. 'You okay?' I mouth.

'Fine', I think he said.

'What's wrong?'

Something I can't tell, and then 'It's nothing.'

'You sure?' I start to mouth, before the woman starts talking. Something about how her parents or something started this place a billion years ago and runaways and other homeless kids stay here. Sometimes they get adopted my relatives or something. (Would my dad find me here?) Sometimes they find foster homes. Apparently, most of them hang around the park, which would explain how they found us.

"...We offer food and shelter and we have a TV room. We want to help all of these kids as much of possible, because most came from broken homes and could use our help." She smiles. "A lot of times they find foster homes and end up really happy." She smiles at us. "I'm sure you two will be no different."

"But I wouldn't want to be separated," He puts his arm around me. "from my boyfriend."

BOYFRIEND?

"Boyfriend?" She asks, looking at me. "No... of course not." There is an awkward silence. "Hey, I'll show you were you can stay. How old are you boys?"

"Fourteen." I say.

"Sixteen." Riku lies.

"Okay." She says. "We have different rooms or different age groups. I think you," she puts her hand on my shoulder, and it feels weird for some reason. "should go in that room right over there. And you," Riku pulls away before she can touch him. "Sorry. You can go in that room."

"Can't I be in the room with my boyfriend?"

"Riku!" I hiss quietly, giving him a look.

"Um..." She thinks about it. "Oh, why not?" She smiles and leads us to an empty bunk bed. "Lunch time is in a few minutes, right now everyone's having some Free Time. I'll show you around more then, that okay?" We nod and she leaves the room. There are some other boys in here, but just one or two.

"Boyfriend?" I ask Riku. He shrugs. Another guy keeps looking over, he looks really young but I know he's my age.

"Hi." He says quietly. I could hardly hear him.

"Hi!" I say. Riku makes a noise that might have been a hello.

"New here?" He asks, then shakes his head. "Well, duh..." He tries to smile. "Sorry." He's really cute, and can't help but laugh. He gives an embarrassed smile.

"My name's Sora, that's Riku." I say. "What's your name?"

"Raye." He says. "Dumb name... I know." He shrugs and goes back to what he was doing before. I go over to him.

"What are you doing, Raye?" I ask him. He's sitting on a bottom bunk one bed away from ours.

"Catching up on school work..." He says. "They have tutors and stuff here..." He's shy.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable." I say. He gives another shy smile and I brush a loose strand of hair over his face away.

I look over at Riku; He has another unreadable expression on his face.

Is it jealousy?

A moment later I hear the woman call for lunch. Raye and the other boy leaves, but Riku doesn't. I go over and sit by him.

"Riku...?"

"Looks like you made a new friend." He says, sounding a little angry. Oh my God, he's really jealous.

"Kind of." I say, smiling at him. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"We have food." He says. I suddenly remember the trip to the grocery store.

"Chips and old grapes aren't enough for lunch, Riku. When are we going to get another chance for a good meal?" He doesn't respond.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask if we can bring something in here. How about that?" His face brightens a little.

"Sure." He says.

"Okay, I'll do that right now,...boyfriend."  
He makes another noise at my little nickname for him.

--

Sorry this was so short. I really couldn't think of more to add. I'll make the next chapter nice and long, though. :D

And myredraincoat, thanks for helping out with this one!


	21. The Home

**Runaway  
****chapter 21**

"Riku," I say, as I come back from asking is we can eat in the rooms. "She said it's okay this time. We aren't supposed to eat in the rooms, though, so we have to be careful and not make a mess. And clean up after ourselves."

"Mm hm." He says, not really paying attention.

"I already got some food for us." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"They had these weird burger things, chips and drinks and salads. I just got two of each. Okay?"

"Sure." He says. I set down the little trays all the food is on.

"Are you okay?"

I sit down next to him and put my tray in my lap and pass him his.

"Fine." He says, beginning to eat.

"No you're not... tell me what's going on! Is it because of Raye?" He keeps eating. "It is! It is because of Raye!" He stops eating, but doesn't say anything. He doesn't even look up. "Why... what's wrong with him? Why-"

"It's not because of Raye." He says, beginning to eat again.

"Riku--"

"It's not because of Raye!" He says, a bit louder.

"Okay." I say, dropping the subject and beginning to eat.

Oh, god. Fooooood.

"Nice eating a meal again?" Riku asks, and I nod. He smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder. His fingers trail across my back for a moment before he puts his hand on my other shoulder, the one farthest from him. I smile at him and finish up my food; he's already finished his. "Hold on." I say, grabbing the trays and walking back into the kitchen. I set the trays on a dirty tray pile -completely unnoticed- and make my way back in the room. I sit next to him and put my arms around him.

"That woman came in here a few times to check on 'us'."

"Oh..."

"Sora, she thinks we're screwing." I nearly choke on...air.

"_What_?"

"She doesn't think we've been eating. She thinks we're in bed right now fucking."

"I got that the first time!" I shriek. He shrugs.

A little while later the woman comes back in. "I see you're done in here." She says. Done...with...what!

"Yep." I say, a little too fast. She smiles.

"Everyone else is in the tutoring sessions. This'll be the perfect time to show you both around a bit, and explain the way we work things here." She smiles again.

"Thanks," I say, getting up. Riku gets up, too. "Thanks... um..."

"Oh! My name is Dolores. It's fine to just call me that; everyone does."

"Okay, Dolores." I say. She laughs a little. What's so funny?

"Okay, follow me... oh, God. I don't know your names, either!"

"I'm Sora," I say. "That's Riku."

"Okay, Sora. And Riku," She says. "Follow me." We do.

She shows us around the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the other rooms. She opens a door and shows us a small room full of people. I feel like I'm on display for a moment. This must be one of the schooling rooms. I look around and see Raye. I wave to him before we leave the room. He sees me and turns bright red, quickly turning his attention to something he's writing. Dolores is still talking about something when Riku mutters something.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" I ask, quietly. He shakes his head.

"So, I'll let you both in your room now, to rest. I really don't know if I should letting a sixteen-year-old and a fourteen-year-old alone in a room together..." She sighs. I blush. Riku smirks. She leads us back to the room and says one thing before she leaves. "I'll be checking up on you two, so don't try anything. And just because I'm not there with you doesn't mean you're not being watched."

That was certainly creepy.

"Should we screw right now to see if that's really the truth?" Riku asks.

WHAT?

He gets up on our bed and spreads out. "We'll see if we're really being watched right now." He puts his hands on his thighs and pats his lap, like he's trying to get a dog to come to him. I get up on the bed, and crawl on top of him, my hands on either side of his head. I push myself up so I'm looking down at him. I put a hand on his chest and he puts a hand right on my butt.

What. Are. We. _Doing?_

Riku starts to laugh and I do too.

"What the hell was that!" I choke out, still laughing. Riku just shakes his head, he can't even talk he's laughing too hard. He lays down on the bed again and puts a hand over his face. I curl up next to him and soon we're able to stop laughing. "What was that all about!"

"I don't know!" He laughs a little again but I don't join him. We hear someone walk in; it's probably Dolores. I look up and... it's not her. It's Raye.

"Hey," I say. "What are doing here?" He turns pink.

"Class ended." He says, sitting on his bed. I look over at Riku for a moment- he's sitting up, watching me and watching Raye. I watch Raye too, for a moment. "What are you doing?" I ask, getting up and walking over. I sit on his bed next to him. Some other boys walk in and leave soon enough; so it's mostly just me and Raye. "Homework... Maths."

...And Riku.

"Oh. I was always horrible at it." I say. He laughs a little a that.

"I hate it." He says.

"Me too." A pause.

"Why weren't you there at lunch?"

"I was eating in here." I say, shrugging.

"Are you going to eat dinner with everyone else?"

"Probably." He opens his mouth and closes it again. "What?"

"If you do... you can sit with me if you want." He blushes a little.

"Sure! Sounds good." I don't turn around, but I can feel Riku staring at us. "So, Raye... why are you here at a place like this?" He doesn't say anything.

"I ran away from home and Dolores found me. It's not an interesting story. Really."

"If you say so." We sit in silence until I make the fatal mistake of turning and looking at Riku. He looks like he's going to KILL Raye. 'Uhh... Riku?' I mouth. 'Are you okay?' He doesn't even pay attention. I walk over and sit by him. I put a hand on his shoulder, just so I'll have a hold of him if he tries to pounce on Raye. Riku, instead, pull me up on his lap and hugs me. Hard.

"Sora..." he says, right near my ear.

I hear Raye leave.

"What was that all about?" I ask, pulling away from him.

"What was what all about?" He asks, making himself sound hurt.

"That whole thing! Trying to get Raye to leave."

He smiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Riku!" I say, getting a little frustrated. What is he trying to pull? He doesn't say anything. He just lays back on the bed.

Raye walks back in a few minutes later.

"Hey," I say to him, defeated.

"Hi." Raye says. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I say. I go over by him and we talk a little more.

"I have to go to another class now." Raye says eventually. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll be here." I say. He smiles and leaves.  
Riku's staring. "What!" I ask. He looks away. I walk over and sit by him. "If you're jealous just tell me."

"I'm not jealous. I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Exactly." I say. "You really don't." He nods, and then doesn't say a word. He suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me down next to him, and puts an arm around my waist. I move closer to him and he kisses the back of my neck.

Oh...

This is... _nice. _This is _very _nice. I close my eyes and he strokes my hair and slides one leg over both of mine. "What are you...?"

"Don't say anything." He says. He trails his hands up and down my back, kissing me again every once in a while.

"Why..." He puts a finger on my lips and kisses me again.

"Do you like me?" He asks.

"_Yes_..."

"Do--" He's starts to ask something else, but Dolores comes in. Riku rolls off me and scoots away.

"Hey boys. You doing okay in there?" She asks.

"Fine." We both reply.

"Alright. Just wanted to tell you dinner's soon."

She leaves.

"That's good." I say, flopping back down on the bed. "I'm getting hungry."

"Me, too." Riku says with a grin, rolling back on top of me.

Raye walks in. "Nevermind."

"Riku...?"

"I said nevermind."

"Hi Sora..." Raye says.

"Hey." I say, turning my attention away from Riku. I get up and sit next to him again on his bed.

"Homework?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. "English."

"Ah."

"Are you going to stay here?" Raye asks after a while.

"I don't know."

"I hope you do."

He looks up at me, his eyes shining.

"What...?"

He kisses me.

Why would he do that? Why would he want to?

"I'm sorry." He says. "I shouldn't have. I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I say, still a little surprised. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I get up and stumble out the door.

What is he doing to me? It's different from how I felt with Riku...

and it's very nice.

"I'll show you where it is." Raye says.

"Okay..." I say absently, slowly following him to the bathroom. I open the door for him and he walks in. I do, too. Raye's talking to me about something as I walk into a stall.

"...And I'm really sorry if that kiss bothered you."

"Mmm Hmm."

"And I really just don't want you to hate me..."

"Uh huh."

"It's just that..."

"Raye?" I ask. "Could you wait for a moment? It's really kind of hard to do this when you're talking to me."

"O-okay."

A second later I come out and walk over to the sinks.

"Alright, now go for it."  
He continues from where he left off.

"I like you... I mean, you noticed me and you're so nice."  
I grab a paper towel from one of those dispensers and dry off my hands.

"I like you, too." I say. I throw the paper towel in the trash but it misses and falls on the ground. I don't pay attention to that- I look back at Raye, and how his face is flushed and he's playing with his jacket sleeve.

"I mean..." He blushes. "It's just that..."

"Yes...?"

I don't take notice of how close we are.

"I don't know how to say it. I mean, I like you." We're going in circles.

"I like you too."

"But, like..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know." He sighs, looking down. "I don't know..." He blushes again.

I don't know what comes over me right now, but I shove him against the wall and kiss him. It's nothing much; just a simple kiss on the lips. He looks at me and we kiss again. He puts his arms around my and clutches my hair. I put my hands on his hips and we kiss again.

He suddenly, and rapidly pulls away and pushes me back.

"You have a boyfriend." He says, a horrified look on his face. "I shouldn't even..."

"It's alright." I can tell he hasn't really ever been touched, the way he flinches and gets fidgety when I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay- don't worry about it."

As soon as we walk out Dolores is calling everyone for dinner.

Where we that long?

We both head over to the cafeteria and get our food.

"This is where I usually sit." Raye says, leading me to an empty and out of the way table, way in the back, in a corner. We sit down next to each other, and I absently scan the room. All the other tables are filled, with people talking, and I can hear some force laughter once in a while. Then I look over at Raye, and how he's just staring down at his food, without a friend before I came along.

Or something like that.

"Raye?" I ask. He looks up from his food, still chewing on something.

"Huh?"

"Don't you have any friends here?" I ask, as gently as I can. He looks away, blushing. "So you don't."

"They... um..." He's nervous, and I can instantly tell he doesn't like this subject. "They wouldn't like me. The people here."

"You're a sweet guy. I really think they would." He smiles a little.

"No, no they wouldn't."

--

We spent a long time talking after we finished our food. We practically had to be kicked out of the cafeteria.

Raye has gone to his last class of the day- or evening, now, and I head back into the room.

I walk over to the bed, and see Riku sprawled out, fast asleep.

I completely forgot about him; he didn't even show up at dinner or anything.

And then I feel kid of bad_- I completely forgot about him. _Alright, Sora, before you get yourself into a panic: it's okay to make a friend. And it's okay to kiss them, and it's not cheating considering that RIKU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND.

I look down at him, sleeping peacefully. He's okay. He doesn't know what happened.

But why would he care, anyway? I can't figure out why he's even jealous.

I brush a strand of hair out of his eyes and sit down on the corner of the bed. He's sleeping half-on a thick, open notebook. I gently pull it out from under him and examine it. It's the black kind of notebook with the little white splotches on them and the big square in the middle. In really small letters on one of the lines in the box it says: _riku's book, _but it's mostly scratched out and kind of hard to read. Clearer though, at the bottom of the box is the date: November of two years ago. I flip back to the page it was open to. Riku'd probably maul me if he realized I was reading his...diary or whatever it is, but it was right out in the open.

He was asking for it.

... And I'm ever more puzzled by what I'm seeing right now. On this page, in big scribbled letters, it says:  
_HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE. _There's more, but it's tiny and impossible to read.

Is he talking about me?

Okay, okay. I shouldn't jump to conclusions, it could be anything.

It could be very old and he was just looking back at it. Yeah. That's it...

It has to be. But it's not at all smeared, and the writing is so dark it would be smeared... it looks so recent, but...

I get ready to put the book back in his bag, but curiosity gets the best of me. I flip through the first few pages, all of which say: **_PRIVATE._**

Riku makes a noise in his sleep, and I quickly close the book and put it away just in case he's waking up.

He twitches a little, but doesn't wake up. I stroke m fingers through his hair and he begins to stir. His eyes open just slightly, and he looks and sounds groggy. He puts his wrist over his forehead.

"Nn?" I guess it must feel really good for him to be sleeping in a real bed.

"'Morning." I say with a grin. "How you feeling?"

"Tired." He says quietly. His words are all slurred, and I can't really understand them.

"You missed dinner." I say, feeling oddly fatherly and protective. "You should take advantage of the meals here."

"Whatever." He says, turning on his side. I know he isn't angry, though; just tired. He turns back quickly, feeling around the covers.

"If you're looking for you notebook I put it in your bag." I say quietly. He looks at me, now more awake than he was before.

"Did you read it?" He asks.

"...no. I didn't." I half-lie.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really."

He seems satisfied with that.

"Thank you." He mutters.

"Sure."

He pulls me on his lap and rests his head on my shoulder. I think he's sleeping again.

"Riku?" I ask.

"What?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to see if you were still awake."

"I am." He says.

"Well, obviously."

He rolls his eyes and puts an arm around my shoulder. "Riku, how long are we going to stay here?"

He doesn't reply. "Riku?" He runs his fingers through his hair and shifts a little.

Now I'm sitting between his legs and he massages my shoulders.

"I don't know." He says. He wraps his arms around me and I lean back, my back resting on his chest. I look down absently. His jeans are ripping in the knees. I let my head sort of ...loll back and place a hand where the rip in jeans are.

"What's up with that book though?" I ask suddenly. "What's in there you wouldn't want me to see?"

Other people are walking in now. The room is getting a little full. No sign of Raye, though. Dolores comes in and everyone quickly turns all attention to her.

"Lights out in fifteen minutes everybody." She says. "Good night." She walks away, and people begin talking to each other, reading, and finishing homework.

"...I'll talk to you about it later." Riku says, pulling me off of him.

"Alright." I reply.

Raye walks in and signals me to come over. I look over at Riku, and he's looking at me too.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asks. "Your slut is calling for you." I give him a look and he just shrugs and puts up his hands. "I'll just be over here, making sure he can keep his hands to himself."

I want to say something to at least defend Raye, but I won't even bother.

I walk over.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi. Where were you?" I ask.

"Group therapy." He answers. "I took my time coming back."

We're quiet for a moment. I look away for a moment, and when I look back Raye presses his lips against mine. He pulls away and flinches, as if I'm going to hit him or something. "Sorry." He says quietly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. Really."

Riku walks out.

"Hey," Dolores says, popping her head in. "I need some of you to help with cleaning the kitchen. There's not a lot to do." No one moves. "Everyone who helps gets an extra hour to go out this weekend."

Everybody leaves except for me and Raye.

"So... um..." Raye starts.

"What?"

"Are you and him," I know he's talking about Riku. "Really... um..."

"Sort of." I reply.

"Oh." He says. "How long have you two..."

"We only met about three or four months ago."

"Oh..." He blushes a little. "Do you two ever...? Ah... have you..."

"We've kissed, but that's all." I should probably feel embarrassed, but I don't. I think Raye feels embarrassed enough for himself, me AND Riku.

"Oh..."

"Have you ever been _really_ kissed?" I ask.

"Me? No. Of course not..."

"Do you want me to? It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Yes." He turns bright red. "I mean... I might not ever... I'd just want you to be my first." I smile at that. For the first time in forever, I feel genuinely _wanted_.

"Alright." I say. I put my lips against his and pull him close. He squirms a little until he gets comfortable. He puts his hands on my shoulders, and I pull him even closer. I begin to slide my tongue in his mouth and he begins to squirm again.

I pull away. "Do you want to stop?" I ask. "I mean, you just looked really uncomfortable."

"No." Raye says, not looking at me. "I want to do this. I... I like it." I smile and we pick up from where we left off. I push him down on the bed and roll on top of him. Raye squeals and pushes me off of him.

"What?" I ask, a little panicked. Did I hurt him?

"Everyone's coming back. I can hear them."

I quickly get up and sit up as people start coming in.

About four minutes later, Riku stumbles in. He looks straight foreword, not even glancing at me, Raye, or anyone else. He trips over his own feet and lands on his bed.

"Riku? Are you all right?" I ask, but he doesn't hear me over the other people talking.

"Is he drunk?" Rye asks, with a smile and a small laugh.

I hope Riku didn't hear that one.

"I don't know."

Dolores walks in.

"Lights out everybody." She says. "Get to sleep."

Everybody does.

"Good night, Raye." I say, getting up. He grabs my arm.

"Good night..." He says. "Sora, will I see you tomorrow?" I hold his hand for a minute.

"Maybe." I say.

I walk over to Riku, who's still sprawled on his stomach over the covers.

"Okay, Riku," I say quietly. "Who's going to be on top?"

"What?" He asks, turning his head.

"Bunk beds. Do you want to be on the top bed or the bottom?"

He sits up. And pulls me over on the bed. "Why don't you sleep with me? ...Boyfriend?" He smirks and my stomach does a flip.

"Really? Yes!" I kick off my shoes and crawl under the covers. He does, too.  
The bed's small so I smash against the wall. Riku puts an arm around my waist.

The room is completely silent.

--

A month back, Riku tried to teach me how to fight.

"You need to learn how to protect yourself." He said sharply. "Don't think I'm always going to fight for you because you're wrong."

"Okay..." I said. "But..."

"Shut up." He snapped. He picked up a stick off the ground and turned to face me. "You can use anything around you as a weapon if you really need one." He picked up another stick and gave the first one to me.

"You need to be fast. Your legs are short but you can be fast if you try hard enough." Every word he said seemed to be a criticism.  
"Try and hit me."

"What?" I asked. "No! I'm not going to do that!"

"Just DO it."

I gave a half-hearted swat, and he dodged with ease.

"You're hopeless." He said, shaking his head. "You have to be faster than that."

"I don't want to hurt you!"

His eyes softened for a moment, but that was gone in a split second.

"You're not going to hurt me." He said. "So just do it."

"But... I really don't..."

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried so don't even worry about it."

I looked up at him and hit him hard on the side with the stick. He looked at me, satisfied.

"Good." He lifted his stick, and, quick as lighting, he hit me in the shoulder.

The stick snapped in half.

"Ow!" I shouted, rubbing my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"I'm not going to go easy on you." He replied. I chewed on my lip for a moment.

"Do we have to do this?" I asked.

"Of course we have to. If you don't want to--" I ran to him and hit him as hard as I could. My sudden attack took him by surprise and he fell over. I grinned. He curled up slightly and did this weird thing where he kicked me right in the stomach and instantly jumped to his feet. He had this odd look of pride on his face that I have never seen on him, or anyone for that matter. I have never seen anyone look that... _cocky_.

I went to attack him again, but just then I noticed my stick and split in half.

"Looks like you'll have to use your hands now." Riku said.

"I guess..." Suddenly I was really afraid of what Riku could do to me.

But we were practically play fighting, I told myself, He's not going to maul you.

"Alright," He said. "So you know when fighting you always need to go for the most sensitive areas. If you try that with me, I will kill you." I smiled a little at that, even though I knew he wasn't kidding. "And, as you've just seen, you should attack when your opponent is least expecting it." I was expecting more tips form him or something, not for him to look at me and say, "Okay, go."

I hesitantly walked up to him, and raised my fists, even though I had no clue what I was going to do. Riku grabbed my fists and pushed me, hard. I stumbled, and just caught myself before I fell. I began to run, maybe I could find some vantage point... or figure out what I was doing. I heard rapid footsteps and the next thing I new I was on the ground, with Riku on top of me. He pinned me down so I couldn't move. He lowered his head a little, so he was close to my ear. He pushed himself against me a little, and I did the worst possible thing I could have ever done.

I moaned.  
In bliss.

He got off quickly.

"Come on." He said quietly, beginning to walk away.

---

"Sora." Riku says, shaking my shoulder. "Sora, wake up." I close my eyes tight and turn my head away. "Sora, Sora." I open my eyes. Hmm... my back hurts. I look around and realize I've been sleeping sitting up. Another stupid move... "Sora, get up. "

"What is it?" I ask, stretching and rubbing my eyes.

"We have to leave." He says.

"What...? Why?" I ask, fully awake now.

"We can't stay here." He says. He sounds desperate.

"Why?"

"Sora, _I_ can't stay here." There's an emotion in his eyes that almost looks like it could resemble fear.

"How come?" I ask, putting a hand on his head. I stroke his hair a little. "They're not trying to separate us... we have food and a place to stay and... we'll have an education." _And they have therapy, Riku! _I want to say,_ You could get better!_

"I can't stay here. Stay if it'll make you happy. Stay with your lover... but I can't stay here. It's not safe for me."

"What are you _talking _about?" I ask a little too loudly. I add quietly, "Of course it's safe, Riku."

"I have to go." He gets up and begins to escape through a low window near a bed, three beds down from ours.

"Riku..." I mutter.

I walk over to Raye and shake him a little. "Raye, wake up."

He rubs his eyes and looks up at me.

"You're leaving." He says quietly.

"...Yeah. I am." I say. Silence. "I don't have any other choice. But I promise I'll see you again. I won't forget the name of this pace... I'll find you." He smiles a little.

"I know you will." He says.

I hold onto his hand and bend down to give him one last kiss.

"Bye." I mutter, heading toward the window Riku escaped through.

"Bye." He says.

I climb through the window and fall to the ground outside. I didn't realize how high off the ground it was...

"_Umph_." Comes a voice from under me.

I look down to see what I've just fallen on.

Riku!

"Riku!" I say.

"Sora?" He asks, though it comes out muffled.

"Now that I have you exactly where I want you..." I say jokingly, about to ask him why he thinks he needs to leave.

"You want me under you?" He asks confused, pushing me off him.

"What? No!" I say loudly, shaking my head. "Forget it!" Riku smirks and takes my hand.

"Let's go." He says.

We run far away from our could-have-been home.

And Raye.

-

Once we're far away enough to be found, we lay down and get ready to go back asleep.

I'm going to miss sleeping on a bed.

"Sora?" Riku asks.

"Hm?"

"Why did you come with me? You could have stayed there." An unspoken "with Raye" hangs in the air.

"Because I'd rather be with you than with him."  
He looks at me.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really."

He smiles and looks down before looking up at me.

He scoots close to me and kisses me. I put my arms around him and he opens his mouth. I do, too. He holds me close and I wish what was running through my mind now was any better than 'Hey! I've gotten action twice tonight!' But it isn't.

He lets out a long, shuddery breath and pulls away. He kisses my neck once and buries his head him my shoulder. He sighs.

"What was that for?" I ask, smiling. He looks up at me.

"For liking me better." He says.

---


	22. Raye and Sora

**Runaway  
****chapter 22**

"_For liking me better."_

I don't know whether it's the tone in his voice, or the sudden spark in his eyes that suddenly makes me wish he never said that.

Like I'm suddenly in danger.

It's been completely quiet ever since he said that. I wonder if Riku's still awake. I run my finger's through his hair and he grabs my wrist. I jump and instinctively try to move away. He smiles and lets go.

"You're still awake." I say, stupidly. Well, duh.

Riku smiles. "So are you."

"I guess I am." What! That didn't even make sense! I wince and look back at him. "Can't fall asleep?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Just thinking."

I roll over on my stomach and he does, too. He puts an arm around me and pulls me close. Her ruffles my hair. God, he's smiling again. "You like me better, huh?" He says.

I laugh a little.

"Of course I do."  
There's a pause.

"I'm not tired." He says suddenly.

"What?" I ask.

"Let's go back to the park."

"How come?"

"Just come on."  
He grabs my sweater and tugs at it, trying to get me up.

"Hold on." I say, grabbing my things and standing.  
We rush over to the park.

The moon is reflecting off the water in the lake and it's gorgeous.

"Come on," He sneaks off somewhere and I try and follow him.

"Riku?" I ask quietly.

"Over here." He whispers. I feel him grab my wrist and he leads me in a small spot, completely hidden by trees. He sits down right near the water and pats the grass next to him. I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. It's sort of... romantic, really. With the moon and stars... I reach up to brush his hair from his eyes, but he puts his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap. I lean over a bit as he kisses the back of my neck. I sit back up an turn over and try to kiss his lips... but can't quite reach...

I small breeze kicks up and Riku pulls me tighter. He pulls the back of my sweater up a bit and buries his head in my back, using my sweater like a shield or blanket.

"I'm cold." I can still hear him say. I wiggle free and hold my arms out for him. He doesn't try coming near me. I pull him over by his jacket sleeve, so his head is resting on my lap, and I'm stroking his hair. He shudders and sighs and sits up. I look over at him- our faces are really close.

So close, that when I lick my lips, I accidentally lick his, too. I pull away.

"Sorry..." I murmur. To my complete surprise, he puts his hand on my face.

"I don't mind." He says. I can feel myself blush again. This is so uncomfortable. I fall over so I'm laying down, and Riku crawls over so he's looking down at me.

Oh god, this is my dream of him all over again.

"Riku..?" I ask.

"What?" He murmurs.

"Enough." He backs off, a puzzled look on his face. Riku puts his am over my shoulder, now. I lean on him and he wraps his other arm around my waist. "Mmm...Riku...get off." He doesn't do anything. "I'm serious..." He still doesn't move, but instead begins to stroke the back of my neck. "I need to go to the bathroom."  
He gets off right away. "I'll be back soon, Riku."

"... Whatever."

I hear something, but I don't know what it is. I begin waling towards this sound...  
...and crash right into someone. I freeze, only thinking about the psychopaths and druggies who are probably out in an old park at this hour.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." For a moment, I'm not sure if I'm he one who says it.  
But I'm not, and it takes me a few minutes to realize who it is.

"...Raye?"

"What?" There's a pause. "Sora." He says.  
I begin to ask him why he's here, but he cuts me off. "Oh my god, I didn't even know you were here. I didn't follow you, I swear. I just like coming out here sometimes. Don't get mad at me. Please."

"I'm not mad." I say. "Just calm down."

"You're not mad?" He asks.

"Why would I be?" I put my hand on his shoulder, and we move away to where we can see better. He shrugs.

"It's just..." I put my hand on his shoulder and he squirms. I change the subject.

"Why are you up at this hour, anyway? And out. Does anyone know you're gone?" He looks guilty for a moment before replying.

"They don't notice I'm gone. I'm not gone for that long, anyway..." He rubs his arms and shivers a little.

"Just as long as it won't get you into trouble..." I take off my sweater and put it around his shoulders.  
He smiles.

"Thanks." I pull him close to me. God, I don't know why I'm doing any of this. I like holding Raye. He's wiggly and squirms a bit, but he nestles his head into my chest and clutches my shirt, like he needs me.  
And we're kissing again. I hold him tight, and just start really getting into it when he pulls away, like he's been struck.

"Your boyfriend." He says, sounding suddenly scared. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.  
I didn't even think about Riku. "I should go."

I could go with him if I wanted. I could just not bother grabbing my things and just leave.

But what would Riku think? He'd think I'd just been another person to abandoned him. Would he think I used him?

But that's why I'm not leaving him. You like being with Riku, Sora. Remember? He's more important to you than Raye. You love Riku, not Raye.

Right.

"Maybe you should go." I say quietly.  
Raye is a little surprised at this, but he nods.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He says.

"I know you didn't." I reply.

"I..." He tries to stutter out something. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Me too." I agree. I shrug. "Who knows? Maybe I'll see you again sometime." His face brightens after I say that.

"I hope so."  
There's an uncomfortable silence.

"So... goodbye for real."

"Goodbye for real." He agrees.  
He watches as I walk away.  
--

I begin to realize all of that really happened as I see Riku, looking around. He was obviously waiting for me, and that makes me feel horrible.

"Hey, Riku." I say, brushing back his hair and giving him a kiss.

"You're back." He says. "You were gone for a long time."

"I was?"  
I sit down next to him.

"I was beginning to think you were sick..." I flush after he says that, and I feel something in the pit of my stomach. Guilt?  
I brush his hair back again. I know I should tell him I saw Raye. I should probably tell him we kissed once or twice. Or more...

But why should I feel bad? He's not my boyfriend.  
Because he cares about you and trusts you, and you just went out and betrayed him, a voice inside my head is screaming, God, how selfish.  
No, I'm not...  
...going to argue with a voice in my head. Am I crazy or what?

"Sora? Are you okay?" He asks. I can hear concern in his voice, there's no mistaking that.

"What? I'm fine. Just thinking."

"That's a change." I know he's teasing, but I still feel bad when he says it.  
He doesn't know a thing. And it's probably for the best. "Hey," His voice snaps me out of my thoughts again. "What happened to your sweater?"

"...What?"  
Oh my god. My sweater. Raye still has it.

"I don't know." I lie. "I... took it off and just forgot about it..." He looks at me.

"You're lying." He says. How can he even tell? "I've seen you lie enough times to know when you're telling the truth or not." He sounds stern now. God, I'm in trouble.

"No I'm not." That's good Sora, just breathe. Don't stutter, don't blink a lot, just act natural. "I just don't know where it is." He looks at me for a moment and shrugs.  
"Well, I guess you're just air-headed enough to not notice your sweater's gone on a cold night." He's teasing me again, and a part of me hates it.  
But I let out a fake laugh, anyway. Just to please him. "Use mine." He says, taking off his jacket. I can see the scars along his arms and it makes me shiver.

"That's okay." I say, giving him back the jacket. He looks slightly offended for a moment.

"What?"

"That's okay." I repeat. "Really, I want you to use it. I'm not cold." He looks offended again.

"Whatever." He turns so he's not looking at me.

"...Are you mad at me?"

"No."  
I pull him close and stroke his hair.

"But thanks for the offer. Really."  
He smiles a bit.

"Whatever." He says. I kiss is forehead and he's smiling again. He gets up and sits right in front of me, so I hold him tight and kiss him some more.  
Oh my god, I was kissing Raye and then I just come over like nothing happened and do the same to Riku.

I push him away and bury my head in my hands.  
"What?" He asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say. "I'm just tired. Maybe I should get to sleep."

"Maybe." He agrees, his voice soft and low. I shrug.

"Are we sleeping right here or are we going to move on?"  
He shrugs this time.

"Here, I guess. But just a little further away from the lake. You tend to... move a lot when you sleep." That makes me blush for some reason. "But it's safe and hidden; I doubt anyone would find us." He shrugs again.

"I'll just go to sleep when you do." I say with a grin, and sit down right next to him again.

"You should just go to sleep. I'm not tired yet. Aren't _you_?" He says that in a way that makes me feel inferior. He hasn't spoken to me that way in a long time.

"I guess so but..." I put my arms around him and bury my face in his shoulder. He tenses a little- he doesn't have anything to say.

"Just go to sleep, Sora." He says again, in that cool way that makes me upset.

"I want to stay up with you." I protest. I can't stop myself before I realize I sound like a five-year-old. I can tell he wants to say something, but I'm really happy when he doesn't.

"Suit yourself." He says, staring out into the lake. He gets this lost look in his eyes, the one that kind of scares me. Like he's going to get really depressed and angry and quiet. Again. I brush his hair back and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me." I pull away.  
If he's going to be like that I might as well just go to sleep right now.

"Good night, Riku." I say, getting up and settling down somewhere close enough so I can still see him, but even more hidden behind the trees.

It's only a little creepy.

Riku keeps looking back at me. I make it seem like I don't care.  
-

Eventually Riku comes over and lays down next to me. He doesn't close his eyes, and he doesn't try to sleep.

It's only a little creepy.  
-

I know I fell asleep, but I don't know how long for.

"Riku?" I ask quietly.

"What?" He hasn't even tried to sleep.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"A half an hour or so." He says and turns around.

"What are you thinking about?" He doesn't answer. "Is it Raye?" He still doesn't answer. "You know I like you better." I feel guilty as I say it, even though it's true. I think.  
--

I fell asleep again, but I now I must have been sleeping for at least a few hours.

"Riku?"

"What?" He sounds groggy, but I have a feeling he hasn't gotten any sleep.

"I saw Raye tonight. I didn't mean to- we just kind of bumped into each other."

He turns around. "What?" He asks. He looks very tired. If he tries to kill me, I bet I could get away.

"I saw Raye and... I kind of kissed him. And we kissed and stuff at the home, too." He looks confused. "I still like you better. I just... something came over me. I feel horrible."

"..."

"Riku?"

"Oh." Is all he says.

"If you want to talk about it or something... you know, I'm really sorry."

"I _don't _want to talk about it."

"I really like you, Riku." I put my arms around him.  
Much, much later he turns over on his back, and pulls me up so I'm laying on him. He rests his hands on my stomach and laces his fingers together.

He doesn't say anything for a while, and I eventually drift back to sleep.  
--

Sorry this chapter's kind of short. The next two will be much longer. (And posted together, too.) I would have updated sooner, but my internet broke. Literally.

So, I heard this rumor that it's against the rules to reply to reviews and make author notes. when I first heard that, I went HMMM! like Papa Bear AND TK. I just read the site policy, AND the recent updates. There is no rule about making author's notes or replying to reviews. It IS, however, against the rules to dedicate entire chapters to it. Read the rules you lazy bums. THWAK-THWAK.

Anyway,sorry about this chapter. Sort of filler, some fluff, and Sora's inner battles. P


	23. La Finale

**Runaway  
chapter 23**

When I wake up, Riku's nearly on top of me and my neck is killing me.

"Nnn." Riku makes some noises in his sleep and buries his head in my back.

It's 6:15.

"Riku, wake up." I say, reaching back and trying to grab his shoulder.

"Nnn, not yet. I just got to sleep." He mutters.

As soon as he says that, it strikes me how different he is now. It's so weird. He's talkative (a little), he smiles, he hugs and touches and lets me do the same...

It's wonderful... but why? What's with the change of heart?

"Alright, Riku." I murmur. "Sleep tight."

"Nnn." He turns over a curls up.

I take this chance to try and get more sleep, too.

...Okay, I can't fall asleep.

This is going to be a long day.

--

Riku stirs a lot earlier than I thought he would. I thought he'd be at least a few hours, but it's been hardly forty-five minutes and he's up.

"You get enough sleep?" I ask him. He nods. "Couldn't you fall asleep last night?"

"No." He says. "I couldn't." There's a pause. "I was tossing and turning all night... you slept right through it."

I grin and shrug.

He stands up and stretches.

"Let's go." He picks up his things, and I do too.

"So..." I say, after we've been walking for a bit.

"Hmm." He says.  
Looks like he doesn't remember that thing about Raye. I think he was half asleep when I told him, anyway... but at least I don't feel bad about it anymore.

Yes.

-

Neither of us have spoken in a while. I feel frantic for some reason, and I don't know why.  
I think back about the police. I don't feel scared they'll catch us. Not anymore. Then I begin to think back about the man in the diner.

He helped us.

He knew who Riku was.

"Riku, do you remember when we hid out at that diner? The police came and he let us hide."

"Mmm-hm."

"Did you know that guy?"  
He looks a little surprised.

"Why do you think that?" He asks quickly.

"He knew you."

"...What?"  
I don't know if he's acting, or if it's genuine shock in his voice.

"Who was he?"

He thinks for a while.

"I had a job back in Darry for a little while."

"Huh?"

"At a cafe in a little mall. That guy... that guy was my boss."

"Was he nice to you?"

"He was an asshole."

There's a very long silence. "Did you ever tell anybody about Nathan?" I ask.

He closes his eyes and stops walking. He says something so quiet I can't hear it. "What?"

"I don't want to remember." There's pure desperation in his voice.

"Why?" I sound scared now, I don't know why, but it just came out that way.

"I blocked him out before. My old boss, and him... I had it all blocked it." He says, still keeping his voice quiet, like if he says it too loud he'll be struck by lightening. "I blocked everything from that time out. It's coming back now, and I don't want it to."

"What time? Why would you block it out?" Okay, he's scaring me.

"Right before I ran away."

"Riku, _who_?"  
He mutters something to himself. "Riku, answer me! You're really beginning to freak me out!"  
He starts walking again and pretty soon regains himself. "Riku?"

"My father's boss. He and Nathan were friends. I saw him a lot." He answers. He sounds so calm now; it's amazing.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask.

"No."

"Was he in league with your dad?" I'm suddenly mad at myself for the words I chose.

"No."

"Then why don't you want to remember him?"  
He doesn't answer that.

"...He didn't even know what Nathan did to me. He had kids... he wouldn't have supported Nathan."

"But if you told them that Nathan...?" I don't know if I should call Riku's dad Nathan, too. I don't know if I can even form the words 'he beat you'.  
Riku looks sort of angry.

"He was the only person I ever told... Besides you."

"...What happened...?"

"He didn't believe me." He's nearly spitting out his words now, he's so frustrated. "You know what he said? He said that if I wanted attention that badly I could just tell him that, instead of making up lies that could ruin the people around me." He shakes his head. "If I wanted attention that badly! What a stupid old man!"  
He sounds sad again. "I can't believe I just told you that." He mutters.

For a while, he doesn't even look at me.  
--

"Riku, let's play a game." He looks at me.

"What kind of a game?" He asks. I think he's a little suspicious. (Of what?)

"I want to know more about you, Riku." I reply, sounding as serous as I can. "I mean, I think there's still a bit more to you than what I know. And it's hard for you to tell me these things, so maybe this'll make it easier. If you tell me one of your little secrets like you did... a while ago, I'll tell you mine. Then it's nice and fair!"

He looks over at me again, but doesn't stop walking.

"Um... ah..." He's still looking at me.

"Riku, if you don't look back at where you're going you'll crash into something again."

Oh, I think I've just embarrassed him.

Good.

He starts stuttering something again- I really caught him off guard.

"Yes or no, Riku..." I say.

"Sure." He says finally. "But nothing really--"

"I know, I know."

"So..." He starts.

I don't even know why I suggested this in the first place. But it's a way to get him to open up just a bit more. I think I have the walls almost completely down now.

"So... you ask me something." I just have to push him a little. Maybe we can have fun with this.

"I'm thinking." There's a pause and smiles... kind of. "Alright, you're always asking me about my past, so..." Another pause. "School. What was school like for you?"

"Oh God..." I don't even know what to say. "What about school?"

"Everything." He answers simply.

"We had to wear uniforms." I shudder at the thought of those plaid pants. "My teachers were evil. I was always flunking... I almost had to repeat a grade once..." I scowl at the memory. "The kids made fun of me behind my back sometimes." I shrug. "I had Donald and Goofy though, and I was close enough to them that they could always tell me what was going on..." There's a short silence.

"A...and?" Riku asks hesitantly. I shrug again.

"And... I really don't think it compares to what you've been through, but..."

"No, keep going." He says. It must be that morbid fascination kicking in.

"I don't know. The kids weren't as bad, really. I got beaten up just once or twice... but that was a long time ago. I was called names just a few times to my face. They were stupid, though. Pixie, fag. Really, I don't care."

"Pixie?" He asks, sounding a little amused.

"...Yes..." I say. "What's so funny...?"

"Nothing." He says, shaking his head. "Please, go on."

"I think the worst thing that happened was when I overheard some kid say they'd rather die than be like me... that was really harsh."

It was just last year. I couldn't find Donald or Goofy at lunch so I just snuck into the locker room for the lunch period. I read a magazine I snuck into school and ate Twinkies. I'd rather be alone in a place like that than out in the cafeteria where everyone else had someone to eat with. Two or three boys came in and went to their lockers. They'd been playing soccer or something and their clothes got muddy so they came in to change.

They got as far away from me as they could, but that didn't really bother me. They didn't even bother talking quietly when they started their conversation...

'No, don't change there.' I recognized the first guy's voice. I think he was in my English class. He was kind of cute, actually...

I could hear them moving away.

'Why not?' The second guy asked.

'There's someone there.'

'Who.' The third guy asked.

'The fag.' The first one said. 'He'd probably try to watch us.'

The second guy said something I couldn't hear.

'...He's in my class, too. Ugh. I'd rather die than be like him.' the first guy kept talking.

I'd rather DIE than be like him... I think I cried after they left. People would rather not live, than live like me...

Oh well.

Riku puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I shouldn't have asked..." He says.

"No, that's alright." I reply with a grin. "Because I'm asking you the same thing."

"I should have known." He mutters. "Everything?"

"Everything I don't know." There's another silence. "How about that... teacher, (I think?) you said was nice?" He smiles a little.

"What about her?"

"Just... how was she nice to you? Things like that."

"She cared. She never gave up on me. She was there and... just very good to me."

"So she was like a friend."

He nods. "Yeah. She was."

"And...?" I try to push him a little without making him uncomfortable.

"And what?" He asks.

"Like, what about you other teachers or something?"

He runs he fingers through his hair. "My math teacher picked on me a lot. He probably think he was being pretty fucking cute, but I didn't." He looks down at his feet while he walks. "My Phys. ed. teacher liked targeting me, too. Even the principal would punish me harder for...anything than he would with..."

"With who?" I ask, brushing a hair from his eyes.

"Nero and Kai." He says. He begins to explain how they hated him, and teamed up on him. How they somehow, he believes, got most of the school in on those jokes. They had a lot of friends; they could do that. "I don't know. I do-don't..." He takes a breath. "I just don't get it." He shakes his head. "It was hell."

I put my hand on his back and rub it a little.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Fine." He says. "Do you want me to go on?"

"Whatever you want." I say.

"I was mocked, jokingly hit on, beaten up... just for some cheap laughs. And I don't know why."

"Where did you live, anyway?" I ask. I'm real curious all of the sudden.

"Hey," He sounds calmer now, and smiles a little. "I'm supposed to ask you something now."

"Oh, of course..." I grin. I'm just glad he's snapped out of his memory trip. (Although I suppose it was my fault.)

"Let me think about it." He mutters.

"Okay."

"I remember you had a dream a while back...? Something about your father...?"

"Yeah!"

The minute he says that, the memory of the dream comes rushing back. I think I've had that dream recently, too but I just now remember.

The tall, white buildings, the foggy sky blindingly white from the sun behind it, an ocean...

"Have you had it again? Why do you think it has to do with him?" I shrug and explain the dream a little.

"And it just seems like the perfect place for him. It feels... right. And I've been having it a lot."

I choose not to tell him about my NakedHornyRiku dream.

"Hm." He says. I shrug.

"So, where did you live?" I ask again. "What was it like?"

"Darry." He says. "Darry was small dumpy hick town. Everybody knew each other and there were too many old people. The entire town reeked of... elder smell." He smiles a little- he's really trying not to get depressed. "The weather was awful... either too hot or too cold. It snowed once, I think..." ...But he does.

We're quiet for a really long time.

Maybe I shouldn't have even asked.

-

We've actually passed a few towns. I'm so used to the cities and big towns that it's weird going through all these places in one day.

"What was... wherever you used to live like?" He asks eventually. His voice is hoarse. I shrug.

"It was an average sized city, I guess. Nothing too special about it." I grin. "No old people smell." He manages a weak smile. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
--

We start playing the game again, but we ask trivial and unimportant things.

"What was your mom like?" Riku asks.

...Until now.

I never realized how hard this is to talk about.

"She was a drunk. When she wasn't working she was completely drunk. To her, everything I did was wrong... and..." I don't even know if I want to talk about this... "she had this boyfriend. He was way younger than her... he could have been my brother." I scowl at that. It was so gross. "He was only twenty-something, I think... He completely bossed me around. Once he found out that I like guys, he was convinced I was hot for him. He eventually stopped coming around... but I think my mom would still see him when she was 'working'..." I sigh and he puts his arm around me.

"...I guess it's your turn to ask me something now..." He says quietly.

"What's in the book of yours?"  
He looks a little alarmed.

"...What?"

"You know... the one you were sleeping on in the home."

"Uh..." He doesn't know what to say. "It was supposed to be for school, but I just started doodling in it instead. That's really it."

"Is it like some sort of picture diary or something?" I don't know if he'll be offended that I called it a diary. "I mean, it said 'private' in it." I think I wasn't supposed to say that.

"_You read through it_?" He asks loudly, almost shouting.

"No!" I almost-shout back. "I just saw the first page, and it said 'private'."

"What ever." He says. "It's just some doodles. It's not important."

"You can keep asking me stuff if you want. I'm out of questions." I mutter. I'm glad to have changed the subject.  
Riku's glad, too.

"Okay...um..." He fiddles with his fingers for a moment. "When did you realize you were gay?"

It's like a blow to the stomach when he asks that.

I've had crushes on guys. I never cared about girls. But.. I never, ever called myself 'gay', and was never called 'gay'.

But I guess I am.

"Right now." I say. "I've had crushes on guys before, but never really thought much about it..."

He doesn't reply.

-

It's been a while, but we've started playing that stupid game again. It's more fun questions (as fun as we can get).

"Who do you hate more than anybody?" Riku asks.

"My mom." I don't even have to think about it. "I hate her." It feels great to say. "I hate her." I smile. "What about you?" A pause. He opens his mouth to say something, but I've already started talking. "Nathan, right?"

A long pause.

"That's not what I was going to say." He chokes out.

-

I feel really bad that I got him depressed.

He hasn't said a word for hours.

"Riku...?" I ask gently. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He snaps.

"Riku, I'm sorry if I upset you--"

"Shut up."

I put my arm around him and get in front of him so he stops walking.

"Sora, move--"

Either this will work, or he'll mangle me.

"Get out of the--"

I stand up on my toes and kiss him. I put my arms around him and kiss him hard. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me close. We look at each other for a moment before our lips meet again. I clutch his jacket with one hand and run my fingers through his hair with the other. We kiss over and over- it's very innocent and fast. I kiss his neck and his lips part and he makes a noise. I slide my tongue into his mouth and get more of that chocolate raspberry taste. He clutches my sweater and sighs. He doesn't really kiss me back, but he lets me do what I want. I run my fingers through his hair and begin to kiss his neck again.

"...What are you doing?" He murmurs, but I know he loves it.

"Experimenting." I say, beginning to suck on his neck. He puts his hands on my shoulders an pushes me away.

"Don't you think it's a little early in the day for this?" He asks, rolling his eyes and beginning to walk away.

...What?

I shake my head and follow after him.

-

"So, it's pretty foggy." I say, trying to make conversation. It's been at least an hour since we last talked to each other.

"Yep." He says.

"How long do you think it's been?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Riku looks over at me.

"Since we last saw our families."

"I don't know." Riku replies with a shrug. "Last time I saw a calender it was August. It's probably late August or early September."

If I stayed with mom I'd be in, what, 9th grade? My old class was a 7th-8th mix... I may even have started school already...

Who knows how much worse things would have been?

"Do you ever wish that you never ran away?" Riku asks. Looks like we're playing this game again.

"No." I say. "No. I like being with you more than I ever liked being with my mom." A pause. "So... you dad isn't the person you hate most? Who is it then? And why isn't it him? It always sounded like you hated him."

There's a long pause.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." He says.

"Okay. You don't have to." I shrug. He shrugs, too. It's like a nervous twitch. He stares down at his feet while he walks. "You're thinking about something." I say. "What?"

He shrugs.

"Nothing."

"Riku, I've known you for a while now, and even though you never say it, I really think you kind of trust me. So, are you ever going to tell me what's really on your mind?"

There's a short silence.

"Eventually, maybe." He says. "But not just yet."

"Riku," I'm about to say something, but Riku cuts me off.

"You really didn't want to stay in that place?" He asks.

"What?"

"With that slut, Raye."

Ooh, god Riku. I should probably tell him to shut up or something, but I don't.

"Why?" I ask instead. "You trying to get rid of me?"

He shakes his head. He hasn't mentioned anything about me kissing him.

"I just..."

It's my turn to cut him off.

"I like being with you, Riku. Why would I stay there? Besides, I still need to find my dad."

He stares down at his feet again, and I gab onto his jacket and rub my face against his arm. "Hey, trust me. I'm not going to ditch you." I stroke his back once and he looks over at me. Some hair falls over his face and it has a slight curl to it, though the rest of his hair is very straight. I reach out and tug on it a little, just so it goes straight and bounces up again. He yanks his head away and gives me a playful (?) shove.

"Don't do that." He says.

"Hey, hey." I say suddenly. "Look." I point ahead of us. "See those buildings? I think that's a real city up there."

"I think it is." He says.

"It's going to be great when we get there." I grin. "A real city!"

Riku manages a weak smile. "I guess so..." Oh, of course. City equals people. People plus Riku... not so good.

"It's going to be great." I try to reassure him.

"How come you're so happy about it?" He asks, with this weird teasing tone in his voice. A different teasing tone than when he teased me last night.

"I don't know." I reply with a shrug.

And I don't.

--

The city is getting closer and closer. I can hear cars. It's going to be so great not being in a dumpy little town.

On the dark side... we're just going to go right through it.

On the bright side... a real city! With people and cars!

"Hey, look." Riku says absently. A highway. In the distance. "I thought you'd get a kick out of that." He shrugs. I put my head on his shoulder. "You seem to be feeling better."

"Huh?"

"From when you fell in the lake. You seem to be doing better." I guess I didn't have a cold after all. "I guess you didn't have a cold after all."

Huh. That was weird.

-

We're getting closer and closer. I don't know why I'm so excited... I just have this weird feeling in my gut. The closer we get to the city, though, the foggier it gets. We must be getting near the ocean or something. The air is old and crisp, and Riku and I huddle close while we walk.

-

The city is very close now. God, my heart is pounding.

"Run." I say.

"What?" Riku snaps out of his thoughts and looks over at me. "What are you--"

"Run!" I begin to run to the city. The buildings and the cars and streets. "Run! Run!" I'm laughing now- real laughter, and nearly squealing. I probably look and sound so stupid right now. "RUN!" Riku begins to catch up. I think I'm as fast as him now.

"Why are we running?" He asks loudly, but I don't answer.

-

Well, I'm a little disappointed when, after all that running, it still seems so far away. Riku says we're almost there, but it's not the same. I want to be there NOW.

-

Now Riku's trying to get me to rest, saying that I'm getting wound up.

I am not.

He can't make me rest.

-

Okay, I can't believe he made me rest. But I have to say, it's worth it. we're cuddled up close and every once in a while I give him a kiss, and he holds me tighter. I kind of doze off in his arms.

"Sora." His voice snaps me awake. Ugh, I hate this. I didn't even realize I was almost asleep. "Should we go now?"

...He's asking me?

I guess it's a rhetorical question because he's already getting up and offering me a hand (which I gladly take). "We're really close." Riku says. "To the city."

I grin. "We are." My heart's jumping again and it's almost painful. Why am I so anxious?

-

Oh my god. Oh. My. god. We're almost there, we're almost there.

-

Less than an hour later I stop dead in my tracks.

"We're here."

Riku picks me up and spins me around. "We're here!" I shout. "We made it!" After Riku puts me down I look around, not as surprised as I should be.

I mean, I think that's why I was so excited. Some part of me just knew...

that this is the city in my dreams.

---

"Riku." I say, trying to catch my breath. "This is... this is... this..."

"What?" He asks.

"The city. I dreamt about it. I... oh my god."

"Are you sure this is it?" Riku asks. "Absolutely sure?"

"Of course I am!" I snap, not meaning to sound angry. I'm just excited.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up." He snaps back.

There's a payphone. I'll just go and see if they're a phonebook, and see if my dad is listed there. It's such a weird feeling. My dad might be here. After all this... after everything... he might be here! Before I even realized I'm in the phone booth, I'm flipping through the pages in the phonebook.

I've found him. His name, his number, and even his address. The gods are with me.

"Riku, I've found him." Riku rips out the page I'm pointing to, and we go off to find him.

Off to find my dad.

----

The city's not as big as I thought, I admit. But that's nice- it's not easy to get lost... so I suppose this could be considered a very huge town.

"Over here." Riku says. "I think it's over this way." I follow him, but look around, also. The sun is making the fog bright, and the further we walk, the more I can smell the ocean. The houses are all painted white or pale yellow, so the entire city looks bright and calm.

It feels like centuries before Riku says, "I think this is it."

"Really?" I look over at the house. My dad's house.

It. Is. huge.

"Well, go ahead." Riku says, giving me a nudge. I nod, walk up, and ring the doorbell. A few moments pass. What if he's not home? What if it's the wrong place? Sora, you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Calm down.

The door opens and my heart skips a beat.

"Yes?" A man- tall, but not very tall-, brown hair, blue eyes like mine, answers the door.

"Daddy?" I ask, and my voice sounds high and weak.

He looks stunned for a moment.

"S-Sora?" He asks. "Is that you?"

"Dad!" I say way too loud. He pulls me near him and hugs me I hug back.

I can't believe this is happening. I cannot believe it.

"I missed you." He says. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh god." I choke out. "I just wanted to find you! I..."

After a few moments of me mumbling complete gibberish and sounding like a complete moron, dad invites me in. "Um... didn't you have a friend with you?" He asks.

"What?" I ask.

"There was someone with you." I look around.

Riku's gone.

Gone.

"Oh my god, I have to find him again I'll be right back I swear, please wait for me I need to find him--"

"Go ahead." He says hesitantly. "I'm not going anywhere. Just come back soon, Sora." He hugs me and I run down the street to find Riku.

----

"Riku!" I shout, running down the street. "Riku!" I catch up with him very quickly- I must have gotten faster.

"What?" He asks.

"Where are you going?" I try and smile for him.

"You found your dad, Sora. You don't need me anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, grabbing onto him. "Of course I still need you!"

"Sora, don't make this hard." He turns to leave, but I clutch his jacket.

"You can't leave me, Riku. This isn't fair."

He sighs.

"Sora, just go and be with your dad. It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? You wanted to find your dad. Not to be traveling around with me."

"Riku..."

"I should really go." He turns to walk away. "Goodbye Sora. You've been good to me."

-----

"Riku, please don't go." My throat feels tight and I can't move. "I still need you." Okay, one foot in front of the other. This isn't the end, damn it! This isn't the end of us! "Maybe you can stay with us for a little while."

Wait... what if dad just sends me back? "And if we can't stay... I want to keep traveling with you."

"I can't stay here!" Riku shouts. "Not for a little while, not for forever!"

"Why not, Riku?" He doesn't say anything, but stops walking. "You're afraid it's going to be like Darry? Come ON, Riku. If he lets us stay for a little while, it will be a GOOD THING for us! Especially for you! At least stay with me a little longer. He might not even let me stay." He stares down at his feet. "Please?"

"Sora..."

"Please?"

There's a long pause, and he nods his head.

"I'll come with you." He says quietly.

"Really?" I ask. I was ready to start arguing again. He nods slowly.

"I guess so."

I look a him and smile. "Then come on!" I grab onto his sleeve and start running, so he has no choice but to run with me.

----

We get back to dad's house in about 5 seconds flat. Dad opens the door before I even knock. He invites us in and we sit down at a table in the dining room.

My god, this house is HUGE.

Dad's sitting at the head of the table, I'm sitting next to dad on the side, and Riku's sitting next to me. Dad puts his hand on mine.

None of us know what to say.

"How did you find this place?" He asks eventually. "I mean..." He runs his fingers through his hair. "This is all so weird. Did you run away...?" I look down at my feet, shy and slightly ashamed.

"Yeah. I ran away to find you." He doesn't know what to say, so he changes the subject.

"So, who's your friend?" He grins at Riku, and Riku looks down at his feet.

"That's Riku. He saved my life." Oh, God dad, please like Riku.

"Hi Riku." he says, and holds out his hand. Riku reaches out and they shake hands, but then Riku goes back to staring at his feet.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" He asks me.

"Not really." I reply with a shrug.

"How long were you out there?" He asks.

"I was out for about... four months. Or something. But Riku was out for two years."

"Jesus Christ." Dad says. "Are either of you hungry? I have plenty of food. And the bathroom's right over there." He signals to somewhere behind him. "There's a big guest room upstairs..." I look up at the big flight of stairs. I can see two rooms from here. "Why don't you put your things there? One of you can stay there and one could stay in the smaller one down here. Or you could share the big room. It's big enough for at least two people. You should both shower up. I could run your clothes through the wash in the meanwhile."

Riku mutters something.

"What?" Dad and I both ask.

"I'm going to take a shower. If that's okay." He says. He seems... timid. It's so weird.

"Of course!" Dad says. "Make yourself at home. Why don't you take your stuff upstairs? The guestroom is the second door you reach. There's a bathroom in there." Riku heads upstairs, and dad and I begin to talk again.

"Are we allowed to stay here? How long? Are you going to make mom come for me?"

Dad scratches his head.

"Yes, you and Riku allowed to stay here. Riku can stay here as long as he needs to, and you are staying here for as long as I can keep you. I have to tell your mom eventually that you're here, but I want you to stay here. I've always wanted you to be here with me."

"Then why couldn't you take me with you when you left?" Oh no, Sora, don't cry. You can't cry.

"I didn't have a choice, Sora."

I stare down at my feet. "If I did, I would have brought you along with me." There's a short silence. "Why don't you go tell your friend to just leave his clothes on the bed when he's taking a shower. I'll put his clothes in the washer."

"Okay." I rush up the stairs to catch Riku, but he's already in the shower. I knock on the door and tell him that we're washing his clothes. I'm not sure if he hears.

-

I end up watching TV on the couch in one of dad's big shirts while he washes our clothes. I should probably have at least offered to help, but I'm so tired.

And lazy.

"Just put your clothes in the dryer." Dad says, walking in and sitting next to me. I lay my head in his lap and he strokes my hair. I smile.

Life is good.

-

Did I fall asleep?

"Sora," I can hear dad's voice, but I can't tell where it's coming from. "Your clothes are done drying. Why don't you get dressed and let your friend know, too."

"Sure." I pick up my clothes, which are right next to me and get dressed.

Dad walks in the room and smiles. "I just got paid, so I should probably take you shopping for new clothes..."

"That sounds great, dad." I try to grin, but I'm still really drowsy.

"When your friend's out of the shower, you should hop in and then we'll go. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, dad." I slowly stumble upstairs and to the guest room.

Holy crap it is huge. I shake my head and make my way over to the bathroom. I knock on the door.

I hear a muffled 'come in' and open the door.

And get an eyeful.

It takes just a spilt second for me to register what's going on.

And that is...

oh-my-god-he's-naked. Right, just don't look at him. Well... I did. Now...just... don't look down.

...And I did.

"I said hold on!" He shouts, quickly wrapping towel round his waist.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you said come in! But dad said we're going shopping and I need to take a shower soon and...AGH!" I quickly close the door.

That was horrifying.

Actually, rather lucky timing for me... but horrifying for him. A few minutes later Riku opens the door a little.

"Clothes, please." He says, sounding a little more than aggravated. He sticks his hand out and I toss him his clothes. "Thanks a lot..." He mutters sarcastically.

He comes out a few minutes later, fully clothed. "What was so important you had to walk in on me for?"

"We're going shopping after I take a shower." I know he's going to protest to shopping, so I rush into the bathroom so I can't hear him refuse.

-

God, even the bathroom is huge. The bathtub/shower could fit two people.

Hmm. Shouldn't have put that idea in my head. I strip down and turn on the shower. I jump in and turn the water as hot as in can go.

--

Someone's knocking on the door.

..Wait... did I doze off... in the shower?

"Sora, you should get out now before you turn into a prune." I think that's dad.

"I'm coming!" I call, turning off the water, drying off and pulling on my clothes. I rummage through a drawer for an extra toothbrush and find one, luckily. I quickly brush my teeth and head back into the room.

"We ready to go?" Dad asks.

"I'm ready." I say with a grin, Riku gives a small nod.

He leads us downstairs and to the garage, where his car is. I sit in the front seat, next to dad, and Riku sits in the back.

It then hits me that all of this is REALLY happening. I am in a car with my dad and Riku (now dubbed my potential boyfriend, from this point on,) going to pick up clothes.

And we can stay with him.

I can't believe it.

I look back at Riku, who's staring out the window. He looks like he's ready to bolt. Dad squeezes my hand.

"We're almost there." He says, and keeps his hand on mine for the rest of the trip.

-

We enter some mini-mall complex and dad leads us into a large clothes store. A man flocks toward us, asking if we need help with anything. Dad politely says no, and leads us to the boy's section.

"Pick out anything. Sweaters, pants, shirts, whatever. Enough clothes to last a week, at least..." I go off to pick out a red shirt that caught my eye. When I come back, another saleswoman is over hassling Riku.

"...And he has such GORGEOUS eyes, he could wear anything blue or green, to really bring them out. And he has such fine skin, he could--" Riku begins glaring at her.

"Thank you," Dad says. "But I've really got it. we'll call you if we need help."

She leaves.

I grin at Riku. "Don't say a word." He says. He goes to a nearby rack to pick out a shirt.

...And I can't resist.

"But that shirt won't go with your eyes Riku!" He hits me over the back of the head.

"No fighting in the clothing store, boys," Dad says. "Save it for the hot dog stand." I grin, but Riku looks down at his shoes again.

After picking out enough clothes to last us a while, we get something to eat. "There's a great place here. They really have the best food."

Once dad says that, I realize how starving I am. "You hungry?"

"I am." I say.

"What about you, Riku?"

"Yes." He responds quietly.

'What's wrong with you?' I try mouthing to Riku.

'What?' He mouths back. I shake my head.

"Here we are." Dad says suddenly, making both Riku and me jump. We look up at the menu for a moment. I don't know what this place is; I've never seen one before. Must be some exclusive mall thing.

I order a burger with fries and a large soda, and Riku and dad order some kind of chicken salad.

Riku and I pick out a table to sit at while dad pays and waits until the food is ready. When it is, he brings it over.

"Dig in." He says, smiling. I finish my burger in about three bites, but Riku hasn't even touched his food. He looks like he's going to have a nervous breakdown.

"You alright Riku?" I ask. Dad looks up.

"You look sick. Are you alright?" He asks.

"Fine." Riku mutters, beginning to eat.

"If you don't feel well then we'll go home right after lunch, okay?"

Riku shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Dad keeps prodding at him.

"Fine."

-

After we finish lunch and drive around a little, dad speaks up. "So, there's a salon around here somewhere if either or you want a haircut..."

"Sure, I guess." I say.

"No thanks." Riku says.

The hair salon isn't that busy.

I sit down on a chair and someone starts working on my hair. She finishes soon enough- I didn't want much off anyway, just getting rid of what I grew while I was out with Riku.

After it's all finished I get out of the chair.

...And poor Riku is being attacked by the people who work here. They're all playing with his hair and telling him how pretty and soft is it. And something about how cute it would be styled.

Riku gives me one desperate look, and I speak up.

"Let's go home now." I say to dad, who just finished paying for the cut.

We get back in the car, and when I look back at Riku, he gives me a look that says 'I'll kill you if you say anything'.

Poor Riku just keeps getting mauled by strange woman.

Living here will be very interesting.

Once we get back to dad's house I head up to the guestroom with our new clothes, and Riku follows.

I give Riku all of his clothes and, without facing him, begin to change.

I turn to look at Riku as I pull my shirt on, and get another eyeful.

Oops.  
I quickly turn around as he puts his new clothes on. I hear him lay down on the bed, so I turn around.

He looks wonderful. His clothes actually fit him now- they're not too big, or ripped.

And his hair _is_ really great.

I climb up on the bed next to him.

"You know dad said we can both stay here." I say.

"Hmm."

"...So... will you?" I ask, trying not to sound pathetic. "I mean, you could really like it here..."

"I guess so." He says then mutters, "...but only for a little while." I pounce on him and hold him close.

"Oh, Riku... I'm glad you're staying with me."

There's a long pause.

"I am too."

---


	24. Epilogue: A Home

It starts out in Riku's point of view, and once you reach the horizontal line, it's Sora's again.

Runaway  
chapter 23  
Epilogue

Everyone in the house is asleep except me. I ended up crashing on the couch after everyone went upstairs. I suppose Sora expected me to sleep with him or something, but just because I've been sleeping next to him for the past few months doesn't mean I'll make it a habit.

I'm a big boy- I can sleep on my own. I stretch out and burrow under the covers. My arm hits something and it crashes to the ground. I immediately get up and off the couch. It's reflex; when I hear a noise like that I have to get up... and it looks like I hit the remote control- the TV's on now. I turn it off and pray it didn't wake anyone up. I stand frozen for forever, but there isn't another sound.

It's 3AM.

Sora and his father went to bed at 11.

I feel anxious and it's killing me- not like I need my knife, I know it's not that. I just feel like I need to get the hell out of here. I walk over to the kitchen and search around for a mug. God, I'm... _nervous. _But it's not like I'll be condemned for getting a damned drink. And maybe Sora's father is a lot different from Nathan.

Like when we were at the clothing store today.

-

And I was looking around. I didn't much want anything, but I knew I'd have to pick out something.

A leather jacket caught my eye... it was much nicer than mine. I went over to look at it, and Sora's father came over.

"Do you want it?" He asked. I looked up at him. "If you really want it I'm sure I could get it for you... just think of it as a welcome home gift." He winked at me.

I declined.

Nathan would have never done that.

--

I eventually find a mug and fill it with water from the sink faucet. I take a few sips before I hear someone coming downstairs. I figure it's just Sora until I look up.

At his father.

And jump out of my skin.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asks as he advances toward me. He goes to put his hand on my shoulder, but I wince and he pulls back.

I don't know what to say.

"No... no, sir."

"Are you feeling alright?" And the questions begin. I know where Sora gets it from now, at least. "I have aspirin and stuff if you have a headache or if you feel sick I'm sure I could get something else. Can't you fall asleep? You can watch some TV if you can't." He thinks for a moment. "Oh! Do you have any... medications you need to take?"

"I'm fine sir..."

"You just can't fall asleep?" He asks.

"That's all, sir."  
He looks at me for a moment.

"Alright..." he begins to go back to his room, but he's still looking at me. "And you don't have to call me sir."

After he leaves I rest back on the couch.

...I still can't fall asleep, damn it.

I head upstairs quietly, before I even realize what I'm doing. I walk into Sora's room. He's sleeping peacefully- with not a care in the world. I walk in the room and sit on his bed.

"Sora?" I whisper. He doesn't respond. Of course... why would he? He sleeps like a log.

I can't believe I'm doing this, but I crawl in bed next to him. God, what am I turning into? I pull the covers over me and hold on to Sora, overwhelmed by his warmth.

I feel... secure with him.

* * *

When I wake up in the morning Riku is next to me. I have to admit, I felt really lonely without him by my side, and I want to keep him here, in this bed, as long as possible. I turn over and snuggle close to him.  
But that only wakes him up.

"Nn..." He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

"'Morning, Riku." I whisper. "When did you come in?"

"I couldn't fall asleep last night." He says quietly.

"Riku... what are we?" I ask, jumping off topic.

"...What?"

"What are we? We kiss and touch and stuff... are we...?"

"I don't know." He replies, pulling me on top of him and kissing my cheek. "But..."

"But what, Riku?"

"... but I kind of like it."

I smile and put my hands over his.

And life is good.

--

End

I have spent two years working on this story, and I can't believe it's ending. P  
I think I might make a sequel for this, if everyone isn't too fed up with this story by now. Basically, it would be about Riku and Sora's relationship, life with Sora's dad (obviously) I think I could really make it work. Tie up some loose ends.

Well, I really love this story, and I'm glad other people do, too.

To all the reviewers and other people who have been reading this- thanks so much.


End file.
